The Fall of Five
by Mysteryfanaticno1
Summary: As the unofficial leader of the Garde Four has a lot of decisions to make and not just on the battlefield. Will they find Number Five? Or is Number Five destined to fall like others before her? Will John be able keep everyone safe or will he lose more of his friends? Will the Garde be able to save Earth and Lorien? Will they ever return home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since I saved that man in Argentina we've been running from Mogs. I wanted to stand my ground and fight them and kill them. But my Cêpan won't let me. She keeps telling me if I start picking fights with them I'll attract more Mogs and I'm no use to the Garde dead. We've traveled nonstop on our plane to throw Mogs off our scent. Now we've stopped at Jamaica for refueling and restocking.

We've been traveling to many places ever since our ship landed on earth but I have never been to Jamaica before. So far I like this place. My Cêpan Lucinda is talking with someone about refueling our plane. I guess he must be manager or something. I decided to take a little walk. Downside to all this traveling is that I haven't been able to train in a while. If a Mogadorian suddenly jump out of nowhere I'll be out of practice. We have to find a place to settle down soon.

I quickly search the area to see if someone's around so I can squeeze in some practice. Looks like I'm in the clear. Lucinda has yet again managed to find a secluded air strip for us to land. I have developed my first legacy couple of weeks ago. I have telepathic abilities. After my telepathy legacy came I found out that not only I can communicate with minds but also I can read them. Lucinda says this legacy is very important in a battle. She says that I'll know my enemy's next move as soon as he thinks them. But I think this is a less cool legacy. She says one day I'll be able read every thought a person ever had. Right now I can only read random facts like what chick a boy like's the most? Or who's hotter than whom? Or how much their life sucks? Well I've got news for you buddy. I've been chased away from my planet by evil aliens called Mogadorians and forced to take refuge in an alien planet and I'm been hunted. Well whose life sucks more pal?

I get angry even thinking about how Mogadorians destroyed my home planet. Without even thinking I use telekinesis to rip apart a nearby tree and throw it towards the ocean as hard as I could. That's when I hear a bloodcurdling scream. I turn around just in time to see a little girl running away as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"I guess it's time to leave." Lucinda says from behind me.

For the second time today I am taken away by surprise. Does this mean Mogs would be able to easily jump me?

I silently start to follow Lucinda. I can sense disappointment in her. Her mind is even blank. Instead I decide to concentrate on our surroundings. i use my telepathic abilities to make sure the little girl has not brought an audience with her. So far I hear nothing. We reach our plane in couple of seconds and I see someone refueling our plane and some men are loading supplies to the plane. After about 10 to 15 minutes we are ready for takeoff. Lucinda immediately takes the pilot's seat and prepares the for takeoff. I sit on my favorite seat and ready myself. We were on air in less than five minutes. I don't even dare to ask Lucinda about our next destination in fear of getting yelled at for the incident in Jamaican dream. Guess we'll never return to Jamaica now. too bad I really loved that place.

"Darla, you have to have a better control of your anger. Or we'll be running for the rest of our lives."Lucinda says to me while sitting next to me.

I guess she must have put the plane on autopilot.

"No matter what I'll always be running. Remember Mogadorians are hunting us." I say to her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can settle somewhere quiet once in a while. Somewhere like in Argentina."

Mention of Argentina takes me back to our quiet farm. We used to have early morning training sessions. I always hated them. But now I kind of wish I back in Argentina training with Lucinda instead of this constant travelling.

"So do we have destination?" I ask from Lucinda.  
"Yes, we do? We are going to England."  
"ENGLAND. But why England? Isn't that where they caught number two?"

**Disclaimer : I don't own any Lorien Legacies books or Characters.**

**This is my first fanfic. So go easy on me. I loved rise of nine very much. I thought if Mogadorians have human allies why can't Loric have human allies too? So I thought I should write my take on what happens after Rise of Nine. Please leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Six asked me.  
"Maybe we should go back the way we came." Marina suggested.  
"Okay. Does anyone remember the way we came in?" Eight joins the conversation.  
"If we stand here for longer more Mogs will come and I'm not ready see either Mogs or government agents right now" Sarah says looking scared. She looks one end of hallway to the other hoping to see more Mogs swarming in. I don't even allow myself to think what she must have gone through during her capture. If I did I would literally burst into flames. I might bring the entire building down trapping us all inside. That wouldn't do any good to us. Those evil Mogadorians, torturing innocent humans, at this I remember about my other human friend Sam. He was captured too. Is it possible he is here too?

"Sarah, do you know if Sam is here?" I ask her.  
"Yes. One time they put him with me. He was unconscious at the time"  
"Then we can't leave yet. We have to find him."  
"Yeah. We have to find him." Six pipes up.  
"Be realistic guys. We can't runaround tearing up this building looking for yet another human." Nine says.  
This makes me snap.  
"I lost Sam once because of you. I'm not going to lose him again. We are going to find him no matter what we have to do."  
"Yeah. We have to." Six agrees with me. I can see her face looking concerned. She must be scared for him just as I am.  
" Hey guys, we have to hurry. More soldiers can come at us any minute." Marina says urgently. At this I instinctively double-check the hallway. But it looks like suddenly a bomb went off and the only thing it killed were Mogadorians. This place look deserted.  
"Hey, we don't have to run around the building. We could use that lady agent outside to show us where Sam is. And we could use her to escape." Eight suggests.

"That is a great idea Eight. Let's go" I say to him. Finally we have a plan. We have a way to save Sam, my best friend. We start to walk towards where Nine hanged her. Eight and Marina makes up the front immediately followed by Six. Something tells me if she knew where we're going Six would have been the first to run to Walker. Nine and I makes up the rear with Sarah and Ella between us. Finally we manage to get to where we left Walker hanging without running into anyone. There was an endless parade of Mogadorians just minutes ago. Are they planning an ambush? I was busy thinking about what happened to Mogs I practically ran into Sarah. I managed to stop before I bumped into her. But Nine wasn't lucky as me. Or should I say I was the unlucky one. I was rubbing my shoulder where Nine bumped me when I saw the reason for everyone to stop suddenly. Agent Walker is missing.

"I swear she was here when I left." Sarah said.  
"I saw her too." Ella agreed.  
"Now what do we do?" Six asked. No one had any idea.  
"We can always get out of here." Nine suggested.  
"Not going to happen Nine." I said.  
"Guys, I think Nine's right. Without that agent's help we might not even find Sam. We have to get out of here now." Eight said.  
"I hate to say this but I agree with Eight." Marina said.  
"Guys, we have to find him. He would do that for us." Six insisted. They all looked at me. I don't know what to do. This base could be huge. Sam could be anywhere. I don't want to leave him again.  
"Can we at least check the prison cells we found Sarah in? He could be in one of those cells."  
"Fine. Can we hurry?" Said Nine bitterly. We made our way through a corner and that's when I saw her. A human waiting for the elevator. She must be another agent. Suddenly my hopes were up. She could lead us to Sam. I guess Nine had the same idea because the next thing I saw was Nine charging at her with his staff.  
"Hey, sweetheart." Nine says as he's charging at her. She turns around and she looks stunned. Two things happen at the same time. Ella screams 'NO' and Nine gets hit in the gut by the agent. I have never seen Nine get hit by anyone. Not Mogs and specially not humans.  
"Sorry, but you were going to hit me first." she says as she extends her arm to Nine.

**A/N: Thank you all for taking time review my fanfic.** **So do you like this Chapter? Please do leave reviews. Also if you have suggestions let me know. What do you think Five's super awesome legacy could be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters**

**Chapter 3**

It all happened so suddenly. One minute Nine was charging at her and the next minute he was on the floor. Now she's offering her hand. Is it stupid move or a brave one? Nine doesn't take her hand but he is up on his feet. Looks like he's ready for round two. He was just about to deliver a punch to the agent when Ella said "Stop it. She's a friend. She's going to help us." I looked at her like she said we are back at Lorien and it was never destroyed.

"What are you talking about?" Eight beat me to that question.  
"She's the one who gave me the red stone to hit Setrákus Ra." She answered. At that we all looked at her. She was smiling like nothing is happened.  
"If you want to get out of here I can show you the way out" She said.  
"Ella, are you sure?" John asked.  
"What's you plan lady? Nine asked her threateningly. She had to bob her to not get hit by Nine's staff which he still had in his arm.  
"Same as you. Getting out of here. So why don't we work together?"  
"No, thank you." Nine almost spat the words out.  
"Suit yourself. I'm out of here." She said.  
"Wait." John said. "How do we trust you?"

What is he trying to do? I turn to look at John. I see that he has his hands around Sarah's waist. This hurts me more than losing to Setrákus Ra. I've lost to a human. But why does it have to hurt this much? I turn away before I lose my battle with my emotions. Instead I focus on the agent. I'm conflicted on whether or not to trust her. I guess everyone else is too. Probably maybe except Ella.  
"You can't trust me. I have to earn that. And this is neither the place nor the time. Let's just get out of here first. Then you can decide whether to trust me or not." She said.

I guess it is a reasonable answer. Our main priority is getting out of here and saving Sam. If she did something wrong we can easily take her down. She may have easily beaten Nine but she is yet to face me. Wait a minute Sam. We have to save Sam.

"Help us save Sam and then we think about taking your offer" I say to her.  
"Not this again" Nine groans.  
"It's a great idea Six." Marina says to me. I smile at her.  
" Fine, but let's hurry. And we are not stopping to free more prisoners."

She starts to walk down a corridor with Nine following closely behind her. Probably to strike her the minute she betrays us. Marina, Ella and I take the middle and Eight has joined John since Nine is in front. For a brief second I see John rubbing his face against Sarah's and I also I notice John's hand is still around her waist. I turn around yet again. This time I focus on Sam. And again I'm hit with a different emotion. This time it's guilt, for letting him go to West Virginia, for not kissing him at the airport. If I had kissed him instead John I wouldn't be feeling like this. Oh man what's wrong with me?

"Wait here." "That's not happening." My Thoughts are interrupted by this argument. What do you know? another argument has erupted between Nine and the agent. I need to ask her name sometime if she's going to stick around longer.

"Wherever you go, I go" Nine says.  
"Need I remind you I'm not your prisoner. I'm doing you a favor. Remember?"  
"I don't care. I'm going with you"  
"I need to go alone for this plan to work"  
"And I told you. I'm going with you"  
"I'll go with her. I can turn invisible and it'll look like you are alone." I say to both of them. This silly argument is only slowing us down in saving Sam.  
"Fine by me." She says.

I turn to Nine who still has a frown on his face. I don't wait for his answer we need to find Sam. So I nod to her and turn invisible. She starts to walk towards a hallway and I see for the first time there are at least four or five different hallways leading different way and some of them divided again. This place looks like a maze. I don't think we'll ever get out unless we go with her. We can always dump her once we get out. After another minute of walking we stop at a dead end. Is she trying to trick me? I almost try to use my telekinesis on her when she presses a button in the wall. Belatedly I realize it's an intercom and the dead end is some sort of huge gate or something like that.  
"This is Agent Price, I'm here to transport Prisoner number 5431." She says to the intercom. I guess her name is Agent Price.  
"That's a negative Agent Price." A voice replies.  
"I have a direct order from Agent Walker. I need to transfer him now."  
"The prisoner escaped." Sam escaped. He's out. Wait could this be a trick?  
"But shouldn't Agent Walker know about it." The Voice asks again.  
Oh man, if this is isn't a trick the voice is onto Agent Price. Would he open the gate and a flood of Mogadorians run towards us. If they did I can kill them and see for myself whether Sam escaped for real.  
"Oh man, this is what happens when you get an unscheduled coffee break. Agent Walker will kill me now. Can you at least let me in so I can make up some excuse?"  
"Sorry, the area is secured. No one in or out."  
What is she trying to do? Does she think the voice is tricking us just like I did?  
"Please help me. It's my career possibly my life, you know how dangerous those Mogs can be? They would literally kill me if they knew I didn't transfer the prisoner before he escaped. Please."

She doesn't lose her cool for a minute. I used to not to lose it too but now everything makes me jittery. It's probably because the run-in with Setrákus Ra or probably because I need to find out what happened to Sam. I hope it's the second one. I don't want to feel like this when I'm meeting with Setrákus Ra again. I want to be the one to beat him for what he did to Lorien what he did to Sam even though I don't know what? With that I can feel all my doubts go away. I don't want to wait anymore I want to tear down this gate somehow and I am ready for whatever it is behind it. An army of Mogs? Bring it on. I was just about to execute my plan when I heard an alarm. Did the voice alert someone? Would the fighting start now? I have a smile on my face thinking how I will destroy each and every person come to fight me. It's going to have to be quick, I'm a little disappointed that I won't be able to enjoy this fight but I have to find Sam. But to my disappointment the gate opens and the voice says "You owe me one." "Thank you so much." Price replies. She goes inside and I quickly follow her inside before the gate closes and squashes me. We walk and there's another gate and it opens just like the other one we pass through one more like it before we reach to a place that must have been a prison. I have to guess since now it looks like an earthquake hit this place.

"What happened? Did an earthquake happen while we were fighting?" I ask Price  
"Maybe someone made them happen." She answers. I notice she has a strange look on her face. I was about to ask what she meant when she said  
"They kept Sam on the second level. Maybe you should make sure whether he escaped or not?"

With that I rush to the staircase but there isn't a one. It's been collapsed so lift myself with telekinesis to the second level. I can see the bars of a cell have an opening and wall of the cell is collapsed. This cell looks like it contained a prisoner. I imagine Sam sitting in this cell waiting to be drag away to be tortured waiting for his friends to rescue him, waiting for me. Did he lose faith in us? Did he thought we might never come? I turn invisible so Price wouldn't see the tears streaming down my eyes.

"Did you find him?" Price asks me.  
"No. Looks like he escaped. Do you know what happened?" I ask her. I need to know Sam escaped with friends not enemies. I need to know he's safe and someone is protecting him even though it's not me. She must have sensed something in my voice because she looked sympathetic.

"No, but I have a theory. If I'm right he's in safe hands as long as he doesn't get caught again."  
"Are you sure you're right?" My voice is almost threatening.  
"Look we left the others exposed for long. They probably think I did something to you." She said. Good let John think something happened to me, let him leave Sarah and come looking for me. What is wrong with me?  
"I've created a distraction so I'm pretty sure Sam escaped just fine. But we have to get out of here before our window of opportunity closes. Okay?" She continues on. I nod. But she still waits for a reply and that's when I realize I'm still invincible.  
"Let's go." I say to her.  
"Just like I said I'm pretty sure Sam is safe. Right now you have to concentrate on keeping yourself and your friends safe."

Her words are kind of like an energy blast. She's right, I can't do more for Sam right now but I can keep the others safe. Who knows maybe she's right. Maybe Sam is safe. Safer than us right now. We have to get to safety first and we'll figure out a way to find Sam later. How and why am I starting to trust her? We are by the last gate now and it is closed. Probably the voice guy closed it. Price tapped on a window.

"Hey, open the gate. I am ready to go."  
"I'm sorry Agent Price, I can't do that." the voice I heard before said.  
"Crap, we've been made. Get back NOW." she mutters under her breath. Somehow I realize she only wants me to hear this. So I back away a little and ready myself for a battle that sure is going to happen. I don't know why but I'm not going to let anything happen to Agent Price. But I guess she had different ideas. She takes out a handgun hidden in her waist and shoots towards the gate. First I think that's not going to work and the next second I see a giant hole in the middle of the gate. How? What? I'm lost of words. "Run." She says. So we keep running towards the others. I can see others turning towards us when they hear us running towards them.

"We have to go now. They know I'm helping you."  
"Where is Six?" John asks. I can't help but notice a little concern in his voice. This makes me a little happy.  
"I told you we shouldn't trust her. She's done something to Six." Nine is angry. And I can see he's trying to start another fight with Agent Price. But she is chuckling and turns to me and says "You must be Six then, but you're still invisible." I turn myself visible and I can't help but to join Agent Price in her laughing. Pretty soon Ella joins us too. But the others seemed to be confused and they don't look like they are going to join us specially not Nine. Now I am a little confused about what I found so amusing.

"Come on, we really need to get out of here." Agent Price says.  
"But wait. Where's Sam? Didn't you guys went to get him." Sarah asks us.  
"Something weird has happened. He has escaped and the prison cell he was kept looks like a battle has taken place."  
"Maybe it was Number Five. Maybe he or she is here." Marina said.  
"Do you think it is possible?" I ask Price.  
"No." she answers.  
"Then Who?" I ask again.  
"I'll tell you all in due time. But right now we have to get out of here before we are caught. As soon as we are safe I'll tell you. Okay?" she already has stated to walk towards a different hallway. I'll fell in step with her. I decided not to look back and see whether others are following us. I can hear their footsteps too. If I look back I might see John and Sarah together and it will be too much for me to bear. We stop at an elevator and Agent Price swipes a card. When the elevator opens I'm a little claustrophobic. I guess I don't trust Agent Price entirely yet.

_Six, are you okay.__  
_I literally jump at that. Was it Ella talking inside my mind?  
"Ella, did you just say something to me?" I ask her.  
_Yes. I asked 'are you okay?'.__  
_Her lips aren't even moving.  
_I've developed a new legacy, telepathy. Cool right.__  
_How many surprises am I going to get today?  
"No time for daydreaming. Get in before they fix the machines and my card stops working. Hurry up." Agent Price says.  
I realize Ella, I and Nine are the only ones outside the elevator. Nine probably hanging back because he thinks this is a trap. I decide he'll ease up little when he sees me getting in the elevator. I do get in followed by Ella but he still doesn't get in.

"Do you want to come with us or stay here and fight a Mog army? Decision is yours buddy. I hope you're not scared that I'll beat you again." Price said.  
And with that he's inside the elevator. Wow she knows what to tell to whom. The doors close and I hear a snickering in the back and I see John is smiling. I want to join in his laugh even though I don't know the reason. But Sarah asks John "What's so funny?" "Nothing" he replies.  
"Is it something you don't want to share with me?" she looks a little hurt. Immediately John's face falls too and he says "Nine thinks he's so badass he even beaten me once but now he lost to a human."  
"Hey, I didn't lose. I decided not to harm a fragile human." Nine says.  
"Yeah buddy, whatever you say?" and with that John erupts smiles and this time Sarah joins her.  
"Don't forget that I beat you once and I can do it again." I haven't seen anyone angry like that. Maybe a few Mogs.  
"Oh yeah, do you want to have a round two?" John asks. His smile has vanished completely.  
"That's enough from both of you." Agent Price is furious. For a brief second I felt like she was Katarina when she was mad at me I've done something equally stupid. I quickly shake that thought away. It'll only lead to more painful memories. I look around and I see others stunned faces. At least John and Nine fight has ended. Suddenly elevators open up to a parking lot and Agent Price goes near a vehicle covered in a tarp. I'm kind of excited to see what's underneath it. She reveals it and it's "A minivan. You've got to be kidding me."  
"Don't judge something by its looks." She answers me.  
"Get in I'll be right back." She starts head towards the elevators again.  
"I bet she's going to bring the cavalry." Nine says. There's still some anger in his voice.  
"I heard that." She says back.  
"I'm glad you did." Nine says again. She doesn't respond.

She's probably off human earshot. Nine takes the driver's seat. He says because if Agent Price really does bring the Cavalry he wants to be ready to get out of here. Quick. John and Sarah get the back seat. Ella and Marina sit in the front. Ella gets the window seat. Eight was goingto sit next to Marina when I said "Eight could you sit in the back I want to talk with Ella about something." "Sure." He said. But he looked a little disappointed. Marina too. Great I've made them sad. Marina lets me sit in between Ella and her.

"What did you wanted to talk about Six?" Ella asked me. What is she talking about? Oh yeah the reason I'm sitting here.  
"Ah….I wanted to ask you…Ah…did you really talked to me when I almost died in the desert." finally I came up with something.

_Yes. That's was the first time I found out about it._  
She says in my mind. Would it ever stop freaking when she does that? Ella chuckles.  
_You heard me._ I think. She nods. I was going to think of something else when Nine said "Whoa." I turned towards his gaze expecting a full Mog army. But it was just Agent Price carrying a rocket launcher like it was nothing. I immediately think she's going to shoot us with that. I ready myself to deflect the rocket when she shoots it. But she keeps walking towards us. My tension rises but I didn't have to worry. She hands me the rocket launcher and says it may come in handy. She removes a backpack from her shoulder and hands it to Ella and asks "Will you keep it safe for me?" "Sure." I can see she's excited to have a responsibility. She closes the door and walks towards the driver's seat but Nine says "I'm driving." I brace myself for yet another one of their classic fights.  
"Okay, I hope you know where the exits are." She says to her.  
"Fine. You can drive for now. As soon as we exit I'm driving." He says.  
"We'll see." I'm getting tired of this. She starts the car and we've been driving the car for a while. She's been driving through what looks like abandoned buildings. And we are coming up against a wall fast.

"Six, let's make an exit for us. Shall we?" an exit. With what? Oh yeah the rocket launcher, duh!  
"Give me that, I have a window seat." Nine says to me. I don't argue with him. I'm in the middle seat plus it won't be safe to fire it with Ella around. When I hand the rocket launcher to Nine I can see the excitement in his eyes. He takes it outside the window and fire it we all cover our ears. There's a hole in the wall just like in the gate. Nine howls at this. His and Agent Price's eyes meet for a brief second and they share a smile. But Nine's smile vanishes as soon as it appears. He looks directly in front. After we travel a safe distance from the base Agent Price says "By the way my name is Susan. Price is just a alias. I thought you should know." I like Susan better than Agent Price I decide.

"Oh man, for once can we have a clean get away or is that too much to ask" Susan groans. I look behind me and I see cars following us. Mogs.

**A/N: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews. It's what makes me keep writing this. A special thanks to Venus5-Gryffindor for following my story. Please keep reviewing my story pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.****  
****English isn't my first language so I apologise if there's any grammar or/and spelling mistakes.  
****If you have any suggestions let me know. I'll try to respect them as much as I can. And also please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We've still got two to three hours before we land in England. Lucinda says after we land we are going to a place called Stonehenge. She says it used to be a Loric cemetery and she says maybe we'll be able to find a way to contact others. Also she said she got a news article about Stonehenge almost falling to the ground. Two policemen have seen it but the authorities have dismissed the story saying it was dark and they were probably imagining things due to lack of sleep. Lucinda says it is a too much of a coincidence it probably might be Garde activity and they were looking for something Loric related. I hope the Garde members are still there I'm tired of running, if I find others we can stop running and finally I can kick some Mogadorians. And Lucinda will finally allow me to fight too. She says Mogs must have moved on from England since they found Number Two there and hoping none of the Garde is stupid to come back. Actually since Mogs are the ones who are basically stupid it is a brilliant idea to hide in England. Bet they never thought someone will think like that. I hope there are some Mogs still in England preferably the ones who killed Two and her Cêpan. I will avenge their death. We saw her blog post when we were in Argentina and Lucinda tried her best to take down that post but someone else beat her to it but not before it's too late, not before I got another scar. I hope they didn't hurt whoever posted a reply.

Lucinda says we'll be landing in about an hour. I get up from my seat and walk towards the bathroom. New country that means time for a new look. I have the choice of becoming a Brunette or a Redhead. I decide on being a brunette. My eyes are blue and Lucinda sometimes says they look like my mother's. I really don't remember much about her. I was mostly raised by my grandparents. My parents were always away mastering their legacies when I was little. They used to come to our home now and then but still I wish I knew them better. Mogadorians are the ones to blame. If they hadn't invaded our planet I'd happy with my family.

I dye my hair and change into warm clothes. I heard somewhere England is always cold or is it just London? Anyways who cares? This is the first time since we've got here we are traveling to a different continent. I get to my seat and Lucinda says it is time to land. So I strap myself in and get ready to land. I look out the window and the view is amazing.

After we land in England Lucinda manages to find a car for us to travel. She say Stonehenge is at least a day's drive or maybe a little more. She didn't want to land close and cause suspicions. We start to load our stuff to the car and Lucinda gets some papers and hands them to me. I see a new passport, a new identification card and a new driver's license. I never had a driver's license before and Lucinda never let me drive even though she taught me to drive ages ago. According to these papers my name is Samantha and I'm seventeen years old even though I won't turn seventeen for another three months according to Lucinda. I guess she must have changed her name too.

After loading the car we store the plane in a warehouse. I bet we'll never see that thing again. Lucinda sits in the right side seat in the car and I thought she's finally letting me drive. I was so excited and that was until I saw she is actually sitting in the driver's seat. Driving side must be different here. What else is going to be different in England?

"Do you like your new name?" Lucinda asks as we are leaving the airport.  
"I don't know. What is yours?" I ask her.  
"I decided to go with Cathy and I'm travel blogger. We are mother and daughter traveling through the country. Do you think it is great cover story?"  
"I guess."  
"What's wrong Five?"  
"I don't know. I just wish we could destroy every Mogadorian and go back to Lorien."  
"I wish that to Five. But we have to be patient. As you know the Garde is fighting with them and defeating them and you'll get your chance soon." She is probably talking about John Smith in America who we think is a Garde member. Ever since he blew up his high school in Paradise I've been obsessively stalking his every movement through the internet. How much I wish we were in America fighting with John.

"But when Lucinda?"  
"It's Cathy. Remember?"  
"What?"  
"My name."  
"Oh! Sorry."  
"It's okay. Just remember the next time. Just like I told you we'll find the Garde members here in England and together we'll find the ones in America and we'll fight and defeat Mogadorians and return to Lorien."  
"Okay. I guess."

I look out the window and see farms passing by and I'm immediately reminded about the farm and the house we had in Argentina. There weren't any houses around for miles. We didn't have to go to the city that often everything we needed was there. We got food from the farm and milk from cows and eggs from hens. I used to lift the hens with telekinesis and float the eggs to me. At first eggs would crash against my face and Luci…not Lucinda Cathy, I should remember to call her Cathy. She would tease me by saying 'You should save some eggs for breakfast'. I must have been fifteen at that time and I aimed an egg at her but she ducked before it hit her. And she told me not to waste food and that's not the Loric way.

That was the last day we had fun. Couple of days later my second legacy appeared. It happened when I was trying to aim a knife towards a tree and I was extending my palms like I was throwing the knife and suddenly the tree exploded. I got scared thinking it was a Mogadorian but instead I saw a blue sort of thing recoil into my palms. Cathy saw the whole thing and said I have developed a new Legacy and its called Energy Blast. She said I could shoot energy out of my palms and kill or seriously harm any enemy. So basically I can turn my hands to a laser gun, cool huh! I won't ever need a gun now. In a week or so we kind of ran out of targets to shoot. So we had to go to the city to buy some. That's when everything went wrong.

We are turning into a parking lot now. Cathy says we'll spend the night here. We only get few bags and we go inside. This place is called 'Sunshine Lodge'. Cathy books us a room and after we are safely inside the room she goes to take a shower. I rummage through our bags to find my chest. Even though I can't open it myself it brings comfort to me. It is the one constant thing in my life except for my Cêpan. We opened it first when I developed telepathy Legacy. When I first developed it Cathy who was called Maya back then told me telepathy has three different stages, first one is communicating with minds, second is reading them and finally putting thoughts and when I really am an expert, erasing thoughts. I think what she is basically trying to tell me is I'll be able to control others minds. She says I shouldn't use mind control when I developed them unless I really have to. She says back in Lorien people were never allowed to control others minds for any matter. If they did have mind controlling Garde members, why couldn't they persuade the Mogadorians to not to fight or leave the planet?

Every time I ask my Cêpan this question she changes her answer. I guess she doesn't know the answer for sure either. I wish this mind controlling part of my legacy will come soon then I would be able to make Mogadorians kill themselves. I wish it wouldn't be annoying as the second part. For a week or so I could hear everyone's minds and unfortunately we were doing a lot of travelling back then to avoid Mogadorians. On the plus side I could find out if a Mog was onto us. But still it was like I didn't have an off switch for mind reading thing. It has been like a year since then and the final part hasn't arrived yet.

Cathy says since it's a mental legacy it will take time to develop unlike physical legacies which we can develop by training. She says sometimes it doesn't develop beyond the first part and sometimes the second part comes first and sometimes the final part never develops. I hope it doesn't happen to me or this legacy may never be cool. I have developed two more legacies since then one being recently and I haven't been able to practice it well. That's another reason I hate running, I need some time to practice my new legacy. Cathy's done showering and I need one too.

I come out of the bathroom after the shower and Cathy has ordered room service. I don't recognize most of them except for maybe French fries looking things. She says those are called Fish and Chips and she says "This one is called Shepherd's pie and the other is supposed be some sort of pudding." 'Pudding, Shepherd's pie. Food in England is weird' I think. But they do taste good. Better than the ones we've had lately.

Cathy says we should leave early so I go to bed. Cathy always gets the bed by the door probably to protect me. I drift off to sleep and I start to dream. I dream about the day we came to this Planet, we were greeted by ten humans and there was a little girl, little maybe an understatement. She was probably fourteen or fifteen years old and she came towards us with the man who came to greet us. Cathy and the man exchanged pleasantries. The man took Cathy aside and they started to talk in hushed tones. I couldn't pick out any words and I was scared to be alone. The other girl must have sensed something because she said  
"Don't worry, Daddy and I will always protect you from them." After that I saw Cathy coming towards us and the girl went to her dad. Cathy and I said our goodbyes to the others and went our way so the charm could work. But the charm is broken now. I wish we were all together from the beginning, charm or no charm. We would've been able to protect one another and perhaps even been able to protect the warriors we lost. And most importantly we wouldn't have been alone.

Cathy is telling me to wake up, it's time to go. Wake up already? But it feels like I just went to sleep. She is trying to wake me up but I protest.

"Five, wake up this instant." When I hear it I know that she is serious. I can do nothing but drag myself out of the bed and get ready. We are back in the in the road in less than an hour. We had some toast and butter and tea for breakfast. I don't even know what tea is. Cathy says people around here drink it to stay warm also she says it's like coffee but different. Yeah, I can taste the difference in my mouth. She said different not good.

We pass more farms and more memories from Argentina. Like the day we bought the farm, we had a lot of money by selling some gems we brought from Lorien. Cathy said she inherited the money from her dead rich husband and both of us needed a quiet place to have a fresh start. The realtor almost cried listening to our sad story. After we moved in I ran around the farm as fast as I could. I was probably thirteen years back then, somehow this memory lead to my dream. I remembered what the girl said. She must have thought I was a scared little girl back then but now I am a warrior, one of the last remaining Garde and I have killed hundreds of Mogs. She said she'll protect me from them, I bet if she had to face at least one of them she'll be the scared little girl and not to mention what'll happen to her when she sees a Mogadorian army.

"What are you smiling about Five?" Cathy asks me. I guess thinking about that must have made me smile.  
"I was just thinking about the day we came to Earth."  
"Really, what made you think about that?"  
"I had a dream about that last night."  
"Five, I kind of have a confession to make."  
"Okay, what kind of one?"  
"Do you remember the man who came to talk to us the day we came to Earth?"  
"Yes. You and he had a private conversation leaving me alone."  
"Yeah, we did. Anyway he told me about a place near Stonehenge and he told me there is some sort of communication device that we could use to find and communicate with the other Garde members."  
"You mean you know a way to find the others."  
"I guess, but I'm not sure about how it works. He said something about him having a cottage or something around there. I was hoping to find and ask his help to find the others." I'm not even listening to her anymore. Finally a way to unite with the others and we'll together defeat Mogadore and save both Lorien and Earth.  
"Do you know his name?" I ask her barely hiding my excitement.  
"I think it was Henry Shawner. He came with his daughter remember?" she asks me.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"She's a special girl. She'll be able to help us." _Yeah right_ I think.  
"I think her name was Susan." She says.

**A/N Thank you again for you awesome reviews and please do keep them coming.  
****I wanted to write the fight scene in this chapter but I couldn't leave the Five's story behind. I want to show off Five's fighting skills but for now I have to tell about her background story. She hasn't lost her Cêpan yet so in order to make her a badass I have to give her a good background story. I'll try to do every third chapter about Five and I'll reveal about her other legacies as soon as i think about them. Please give me suggestions. I can use them a lot. What did you thought about Five's Energy Blast Legacy? Ever since I read I am Number Four I thought this would be a really cool Legacy and I found out that this Legacy is a real one, well as much as real a Legacy can be. I was thinking one of her Legacies could be duplicating keep on reading to find out how she is going to use it. I was thinking about giving some other member of the Garde the Telepathy/Mind reading Legacy. Could you guess who could it be? Sorry, sometimes I do tend to ****babble on. I try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Until then please review pleaseeeeeeeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I completely forgot about BK. Sorry BK this one is for you.**

**Chapter 5**

When I looked behind me I saw thirty or so cars following us and Sarah wraps her arms around mine. I can sense that she's scared. I hug her and kiss her forehead.  
"I wouldn't let them hurt you." I whispered in her ear.  
"You alerted them. Didn't you?" Nine asks from Susan.  
"Me? Why would I do that?" she answers.  
"Uh…Please tell me you threw the rocket launcher I gave you and that one is a different identical one." She says again pointing to rocket launcher in Nine's hand.  
"No, it's the same one." Nine answers  
"Don't you know they bug their weapons?" Susan says.  
"How am I supposed to know that?" he says  
"And yet you still have that in your hand. Will you throw that already?" Susan says. Nine throws it out. I'm sure if I can see his face I'll see a big frown.  
"Guys, it was kind of our only weapon." I say to them.  
"There should be some weapons underneath the seats." Susan says.

I reach behind my seat and I don't feel anything. Six does the same and she's luckier than me because she grabs a bag from under her seat. She starts to rummage through the bag looking for a suitable weapon. I am impatient and I tell her to pick one already. She chooses a Mog canon looking gun but it is quite different than ones I've seen. Marina gets a smaller one and Nine just gets his pipe staff. Six passes the bag to me and I pick a similar gun that she chose. I give the bag to Eight but he says he'll transform into a wolf. BK, who's been sleeping in my pocket in a caterpillar form, says he wants help too. I ask him whether he's up for it. He had injuries from our recent fight and using my new found healing legacy I manage to heal him while we were waiting for Six to rescue Sam. Marina showed me how to do it.

"Are you guys ready? I don't think I can hold them for much longer." Susan asks us.  
"I guess so. You should stop the van here so we'll have some distance between us." I say to her.

This way Sarah will be safe inside the van and away from Mogadorians. She stops the van and Nine is the first one out. He was closely followed by Six. I wonder if there will be any Mogs for the rest of us to kill by the time we reach them. Eight jumps out and he's disappeared in a minute, I guess he teleported. I quickly give Sarah a kiss in her cheek and get out the van and close the door behind me. I walk towards the battlefield and Marina joins me and we are the last ones to join the battle. Nine is plowing through Mogs with his staff, sometimes I think he's having too much fun killing them. Six has turned herself invisible and Mogs don't even know what hit them. Both BK and Eight have turned into wolves and they are trying to show the other who's the better wolf. It is like private battle between them. Behind me Marina shoots more Mogs and her aim is not very good because she misses few of them. Her gun goes empty and I give her mine and I turn on my Lumen. I manage to kill few of them mostly because Nine and Six has managed to kill most of them. Two of the Mogs tries to run away and I lift them in the air with telekinesis and smash them to ground, they turn to ash. Since the time when I reach the remaining Mogs they would surely be dead by the hands of the others I use my telekinesis to lift them up and smash them to ground. Nine sees this and says "Hey, that's not fair. I wanted to kill them. You weren't even properly in the battlefield." Just like I said he enjoys killing Mogs too much.

Just at that moment I hear a scream coming from far behind me. "Sarah." I mutter to myself and I turn around and run towards the van without even bothering to see if the others need help. There weren't many Mogs left and Nine and Six can handle themselves. I can see a huge Eagle flying above me, it's probably BK. In the distance I can see the van is surrounded by more black SUVs. Susan is fighting them and doing her best. One Mogadorian is trying to open the van and Sarah is desperately trying to keep the van close.

I lift the Mogadorian with telekinesis and BK in eagle form tears him apart. I run towards Sarah and hold her in my arms. She is shaking in my arms and I can see Ella is still clutching a bag in her arms.  
"Are you two okay?" I ask them.  
"Yeah, you should go and help the others." Sarah says to me.  
"I'm not leaving you." I say to her.  
"Go, they need help. I'll try to shoot them if they came close." Sarah says to me picking up a gun from the van.  
"It is not your battle Sarah."  
"It became my battle the minute I fell in love with you." I'm speechless at this statement.  
"John, we need help." I can hear Marina scream. I have to go help others but I can't leave Sarah or Ella here. BK says he'll look after them.  
"I'll be right back. Please don't try to fight them, it's too dangerous." I say to her and close the door. BK has turned himself into a wolf yet again and guarding the door.

I head to where Marina is and I see Susan is shot in her right shoulder and left leg. Marina is desperately trying to hold off the advancing Mogs. Eight is teleporting like a madman and killing them off . Yet again I turn myself into a fireball and run through the advancing Mogs and they all turn into ash. I grab a Mog cannon and starts shooting them. Eight has transformed into a tiger and tearing the Mogs apart. It takes about five minutes but we manage to kill them all. Eight teleports to kill the ones running away from the battle.

I turn and run towards the van to make sure Sarah's okay and I see that Nine running towards the fleeing Mogs desperate to kill them before Eight does. It is like everything is a competition to him. I see Marina is holding Susan's leg and healing her and Six and Ella kneeling beside them. Sarah is petting BK's head who has turned himself into his beagle form. Sarah gives me a hug when she sees me.

"Lover boy Johnny has the lowest kill score." Nine is taunting me.  
"That is not true. I probably killed less. I'm the most inexperienced." Marina comes to my rescue.  
"It is all right Marina, you did your best. With a little practice you'll be a better fighter than Nine." Eight says to her.  
"You really think that." Marina asks with a shy smile on her face.  
"In your dreams, I have the most kill score if anyone's interested." Nine says.  
"No, I do." Six says to him.  
"That is cute sweetheart but I didn't see you kill anyone." He says again.  
"That's because I was invisible." Six says. I've been wondering when this fight will start.  
"Since we didn't saw you kill them there is no way of knowing is there?" I'm pretty sure Six is going to rip Nine's head off if he wasn't careful.  
"Can we please get out of here?" Susan says climbing into the passenger seat. I help Sarah into the van and sit next to her. Six beat Nine to the front passenger seat.  
"I win." Six says to him mockingly.  
"That's my seat." Nine says.  
"Oh yeah, I don't see your name." in a way I'm glad they both found someone else to taunt. Usually I'm the one in the receiving end.  
"If you didn't get in the van I'm driving off without you. I'm not even kidding." Susan says to Nine. He angrily stalks off and sits next to me since it is the only empty seat. Eight, Marina and Ella is sitting in the front and BK is sitting in Ella's lap.  
"Great, I'm sitting in the lover's seat. Thank you very much Six." Nine says. But Six doesn't answer him. I wonder why? Susan drives away.

"So what number the rest of you are?" Susan asks.  
"I'm Number Ten but you can call me Ella and this is Number Seven but you can call her Marina and this is Number Eight." Ella introduces them.  
"Number Ten, I thought Number Ten never made it to earth." She says. So Ella tells her the story about how she came to earth on a different ship and about her Cêpan and how he died in India. I feel sorry for her, she's the youngest of all and she has lost her Cêpan at a very young age. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost Henri when I was her age.

"What are we still doing with her?" Nine says.  
"And this charming gentleman must be lucky Number Nine." She says.  
"And you are?" Nine retorts.  
"I already told you my name is Susan, I was there the day you guys arrived on earth although you seems to have forgotten me, my father was Number Five's greeter." Susan says to us. I try to remember the day we came to earth but I can't remember anything. And I certainly don't remember her.  
"If your father was a greeter and a Loric ally what were you doing with Loric enemies?" Nine asks her.  
"I was trying to find my father, he was captured." She says.  
"So did you find him?" Six asks her.  
"Yeah, I think he's dead. They killed most of the Loric allies." She says and I immediately fear for Sarah's life. What would've happened to her if we wouldn't have found her? What would happen to her if she continued to stay with us? I can't send her back to Paradise and if I did FBI or the Mogs will capture her again and if she stays with us who knows what would happen to her.

"Anyway I've got a safe house couple of miles from here, there are some things I want show you. And maybe perhaps you'll believe me and let me help you."  
"We don't need your help and we are fine on our own." Nine says.  
"Why don't you decide after I showed you what I have to show you?" she says.  
"What if it is a trap?" Nine says.  
"What if it is not?" Six asks him. Nine didn't tell much after that. Susan pulled the van into a parking lot.  
"We should check if they planted a bug." She explains. We all get out of the car and Six and Susan check under the van for any bugs and fortunately they don't find any.  
"You should get some time to stretch your legs, we'll be on the road for hours." Susan says.

I hold Sarah's arm and walk her towards the park behind the parking lot. We walk for about a minute and we sit on a bench.  
"You are not going to leave me again are you?" she asks me.  
"We already tried that and I don't want to lose you ever again."  
"Good, because I don't ever want to leave you again." And she kisses me in my lips and I kiss her back. After about a minute we break apart.  
"John?"  
"Yeah."  
"About that day in the park.."  
"What about it?" I ask her.  
"You were talking about Six, do you love her?" she asks me. This question takes me aback. I don't know what to say to her. Thing is I don't know for sure either.  
"I don't know, after we left the park I kissed her but only because I thought you don't love me anymore but now I know something and that is I love you and only you Sarah Hart and I will always love you no matter what. Can you forgive me?"  
"I love you too John and of course I can forgive you. And I'm not letting anything to get between us but it is kind of hard." I can see that she's hurting and I hate myself for that. I try hard not to hurt her but all I end up doing is hurting her.

"Do you think we have a future together?" she asks me after about a minute of silence.  
"Let's not worry about the future right now. Let's enjoy this minute before anything ruins it."  
"You mean before Nine ruins it. What is his problem anyway?"  
"He is probably jealous because I'm in love with the most beautiful girl on earth." She smiles at me and I smile at her.  
"If you keep telling me things like that I might forgive you."  
"I thought I was forgiven." I ask her.  
"Mmm…Let me think about that." She says to me and for a second I'm afraid she may never forgive me.  
"I'll let you off the hook if you promise never to leave me."  
"I promise on the Loric code." I say to her.  
"You are making that up." She says to me laughing.  
"Of course there is something like that." I say to her.  
And we kiss one last time before we have to head back. And I don't want it to end and I know for certain this is where I want to be. As we walk back to the parking lot I think about the kiss Six and I shared in the airport and how I felt and I push that thought away. I meant what I said and I love Sarah and Sarah only.

"Finally look who decided to show up. We thought we had to send a search party to look for the love couple." Nine says to us. Sarah starts to blush and looks down. We got in the van and just like Susan said the journey is long. Even Nine got bored teasing me whenever I wrap my arms around Sarah's shoulder or did something like that. He would say things like _"Aww…look at the happy couple" _or _"There are children on board" _and now he is snoring next to me. Sarah is sleeping in my chest and I can see that others have fallen asleep too. BK is sleeping in Ella's lap. Six and Susan are whispering something in the front seat. I have to tell her that I love Sarah and nothing can happen between us. She deserves at least that.

After about another hour or so we pull up to a huge gate and Susan gets out to open it. Six drives inside and Susan closes the gate and climb up to the passenger seat and after about ten minutes I see a two-story building up ahead.

"Wake up everyone we are here." Susan says while getting out the car. Sarah stirs in my arms and wakes up and looks up with sleepy eyes. I can't stop thinking how beautiful she is and I pull her into a kiss and I hear a gagging noise behind me. Sarah breaks apart and I see a shy smile in her face. We get out the van and walk to the front door Susan opens them and once we enter she closes them and punch in some key on a electronic key pad much like the one in Nine's Chicago safe house.

She led us to a huge room and the walls of the room are covered with maps, photos and documents. I walk towards a map of earth and I see red crosses around Malaysia, England and Kenya. I see circles around Ohio, Spain, India and Brazil. As I walk around examining everything a photo catches my eye and I see a girl about eight years and a man. I immediately recognize the man as my father. I take the photo from the wall and walk up to Susan and she turns around to face me.

"Where did you get this? And who is the girl?" I ask her.  
"It is a photo of me, when I was younger." She says. "It was taken the day I left Lorien, It was the saddest day of my life."

**A/N: Thank you so much for your amazing reviews.  
I spent hours rewriting this chapter and I hope it sounds good as it did in my head. My first language isn't English and I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. If you want me to improve something let me know.**

**So what did you think about this chapter. Why do you think Susan was in Lorien and why is there a photo of her and John's dad? Please please leave your reviews pleaseeeeeeee. They're the ones that makes me keep writing this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last days of Lorien was awesome. I wish Sandor didn't die. Now I know how Nine became Nine.**

**Chapter 6**

_I am running through a forest and I can see Ella running in front of me. I turn around to see what we are running away from and I see a Mog army following us. I frantically search for the others and I can't find them. Mogs would soon caught up to us and kill us. I need to save Ella and if I'm going to do that then I'm going to have to stay back and fight. I'll try to stall them as much as possible giving Ella much time as I can to run to safety. My only hope is that she'll find the others before it is too late. I stop to fight them and I realize that I don't have any weapons, so I try to use my telekinesis to lift the Mogs and it is not working. They are still advancing and my legacies have failed me just like it did when Eight was dying. Eight, when the Mogs kill me would he be sad or heartbroken? We haven't talked much since I kissed him at the base, does he like me or not? I feel myself shaking and frozen in one place. I love you Eight I say as a Mog raising his sword and in a second I'll be dead._

I wake up that moment drenched in sweat and I realize Ella has been trying to shake me awake.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.  
"Yeah, just a bad dream." I say to her.  
"You said _I love you Eight._" She says to me. I immediately start to blush and I quickly look around to see if Eight has heard it too.  
"Don't worry, he's outside." Ella says to me. Six walks into the room.  
"What is taking you so long?" she says.  
"Hey Six, Marina loves…" I immediately close her mouth with my hand before she can say anything else.  
"Marina loves what?" Six asks us.  
"Nothing." I quickly answer.  
"If this is about you loving Eight I guess everyone knows about it maybe except him." Six says and I'm completely stunned.  
"I kissed him in the base and ever since that he's been acting like nothing has happened. Maybe he doesn't like me?" I say to them sorrowfully.  
"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way he looks at you? I think he's just a little shy and maybe he hasn't gotten a chance alone with you to tell you about how he feels about you." Six says sitting next to me.  
"You really think so?" I ask her expectantly.  
"Yeah, absolutely. Just get him alone and tell him how you really feel." She says and Ella nods.

At that moment I felt like they are my sisters and we are a couple of teenagers talking about boys. But we are not a couple of teenagers and we have the fate of two planets in our hands.

"Come on, we are getting some practice before breakfast." Six says to me. How long was I sleeping? Usually back in the orphanage I'm the first one to wake up. Maybe I was tired from fighting for our lives or something. I wonder what happened to the orphanage. I get up from my bed and follow Six and Ella into the backyard I see that Eight is fighting with John and I can't take my eyes off of him.

"Hey sleepyhead want to do some target practice?" someone asks me and I turn around to see that it was Susan.

She was holding a gun towards me and I grabbed it from her and she resumed to teaching Sarah shooting targets. I wonder why she isn't teaching me. She probably thought I don't need teaching since I'm a Garde member. Only if she knew. I'm reminded by the time we arrived here. I was so tired and sleepy that I was barely able to walk two feet. I remember tripping numerous times and someone was holding me from falling. I wonder whether it was Eight. We entered a giant room covered with various documents I think, at that point I was struggling to keep my eyes open and I don't think I would have been able to tell the difference between documents and wallpaper. Then I remember John asking someone about a girl and someone Susan I think, said something about her last day on Lorien. I clearly must have dreamed it because there is no way she was in Lorien. Then she said something about telling the whole story over breakfast because most of us have already dozed off. And I don't remember much after that except for my dream and Ella shaking me awake.

"What are you daydreaming about?" I immediately snapped into the present and I see Nine has a smug smile on his face. He is sweating and looks like he has returned from a run. I ignore his question and turn around to face the targets. Targets are at least thirty feet away and I aim and shoot. Just like I suspected I miss most of them. Beside me Sarah shoots and only a few of her shots miss the targets. After seeing this Nine doubles down in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.  
"You got beaten by a human." Nine says to me between laughs.  
"That is enough Nine. Marina is a good shooter too. I bet you weren't always a great shooter. I bet you made plenty of mistakes too." Eight says to him. My body literally melted at that. Eight came to my rescue, he came to my rescue. I wanted to scream and jump up and down. At that moment I was glad I missed those targets and Nine made fun of me. But the next minute it looked like a huge fight was going to happen. Nine's face was red-hot with anger.

"Why don't you guys go get ready for breakfast?" Susan said to everyone before anyone can say anything. Nine stalked away.  
"What is that guy's problem?" Eight asks and he began to leave too. And everyone leaves and I turn to go inside too when Susan says "Why don't you stay behind and get some practice? Here I'll help you." Even though I wanted to go inside with the others I knew that I could use some practice so I stayed behind.  
"You guys can manage to make something for breakfast until I get there." She asked the others.  
"I guess we can." Sarah offered.  
"Great. Kitchen is in downstairs down the hall." She said and everyone left leaving us alone.

We spent the next hour or so shooting away targets and I got to say I was very impressed by my progress. Now only a couple of the bullets miss the targets. Susan told me to direct the bullets that are getting away from the target towards it using telekinesis. It wasn't easy at first but it was more effective. I could effectively use telekinesis to hit the target better than shooting one. Directing those little bullets to the target takes up most of my energy and by the time we finish I'm worn out. She says I could keep using telekinesis until my aim is better but it also could drain my energy so I should get better at my aim quick. After that she went inside the house and I followed her. Since I was half awake or not at all the last time I went to the bedroom I really don't remember how to get there. I went up the stairs we came down earlier in the morning and entered into a hallway. There were at least ten doors and they were numbered from 1 to 9. I had a feeling that room marked number 7 might be mine, well I'm Number Seven after all. I opened the door and Ella was inside and she has already changed her clothes.

"Everyone went for breakfast and I waited for you." Ella says to me.  
"What kind of a place is this and why are the rooms numbered?" I ask her.  
"Yesterday Susan told us that she built this place after her Dad disappeared so the Garde could come here and train. That's why the rooms were numbered like you know room one to Number One and so on. Since there wasn't a tenth room for me Susan offered me Number One's room but I said I'll stay with you. If that alright with you?" she says to me.  
"I'm glad we are sharing this room. It'll be just like in the orphanage." I say to her. I see a flash of fear in her eyes she probably remembered the horrors she faced in that place.  
"But it'll be so much better than that." I quickly add and I can see that she's happy about it. Only if things could be better.  
"Why don't I remember any of this?" I ask her.  
"You were kind of sleeping and Eight had to carry you to the room." I feel a little embarrassed and a little joy that Eight carried to my room. I wish I was awake when he was carrying me and then again he wouldn't have carried me if I was awake.  
"I need a shower. Do you know where the bathroom is?" I ask her. She points to a door in the corner of the room. Does this room come with its own private bathroom?

'_Yes and you'll be surprised' _Ella answers in my mind.  
I've got to stop freaking out every time she is doing that. _'Sorry' _she says or is it she thinks.

I head towards the bathroom and open the doors and it is nothing like I've ever seen. It has a double sink with mirrors, a huge bathtub in which you can actually drown and huge collection of towels and soaps and bathroom supplies. Who needs this many towels? _'Told you' _Ella thinks and this time I don't freak out maybe I am getting used to it. _'Don't take too much time. Six is saying everyone else is waiting for us' _Ella says in my mind. I decide to take a quick shower and I can freak out about the towel collection later maybe even have a nice long bath. After I emerge from the bathroom Ella says in my mind _'Look in the closet' _so I do as she says and I see rows and rows of clothes in different sizes, from child to adult. I just stopped freaking about a towel collection. I don't even know what to think about this, Ella comes to help me. In the orphanage we always wore conservative clothes except for girls like Gabby. I settle on wearing a dress that looked much like the ones I wore at the orphanage. Ella doesn't approve though she says I should wear a t-shirt and jeans so Eight won't be able to take his eyes off me. Seriously where does she learn stuff like this? _'Television'_ she thinks. Finally we make our way towards the kitchen, everyone is already there and most of their plates are empty. Ella and I grab plates and sits down to eat. Looks like pancakes for breakfast, at least they look like pancakes. I lift one up and examine it.

"John made that one." Sarah says to me giggling.  
"Hey, I was trying to help." He says.  
"Yeah we all can see that you were trying to help Johnny." Nine says.  
"Hey I didn't see you complaining." He says accusingly.  
"That's because I only ate the ones Sarah made." He replies.  
"I wasn't complaining. They are good you are a talented cook." I say to him and stuff one in my mouth, it is burned.  
"Thank you very much Marina." He says.  
"She's probably been nice." Nine retorts. Sometimes they fight like brothers.  
"You were going to tell us about why you were in Lorien." Six says to Susan in an attempt to change the subject. Well I guess Susan did say something about being in Lorien and I wasn't dreaming it.

"Well, as you know there were many Loric allies in earth and my father was one of them. Many of them knew about relationships between Earth and Lorien through family history. One day a member of a Lorien scout team who came to earth came to see my father and told him he was given a special chance to visit Lorien as long as he keeps his trip a secret. And obviously he agreed. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and who would say no? So he and a few other people were taken to Lorien and my dad spent ten years researching and trying to understand their ways. My father used to say that he never understood how people lived like that in Lorien. Since you cannot tell the physical difference between humans and Loric only a few of them knew of their presence in Lorien. He told me he even taught a few people about earth and its traditions and if they were in earth how to blend in. My father told me those people later went onto become your Cêpans. Anyway my father was living in a place called LDA Lorien Defense Academy I think, and there is where he met my mother. She was a Garde student and she was your father's sister John."

"Wait what?" John said. He was clearly surprised.  
"Does that make you his…" Nine asks.  
"Cousin? I guess." She says.  
"What?" that's all John manages to say. Sarah has her arms wrapped around him and he kind of look pale. Nine starts to laugh again. Is everything a joke with this guy? Six lands a punch on his stomach.  
"What did you do that for sweetheart?" He asks.  
"You know why?" she retorts.  
"You knew and you never told me even when we came to earth." John finally manages to say.  
"Actually I didn't knew until last night, when you said the man in the picture was your father that's when I knew." She says. There was a John's father's picture, why don't I remember any of it? Was I that tired last night?

"And I came to earth before you were born. I didn't even knew that you existed or let alone you were here on earth. If I did I would've done something to help you." She says.  
"Why did you came to earth? Why didn't you stay in Lorien?" Eight asks her.  
"I don't know. My father told me that my mother's parents didn't approve of him and in an attempt to mend things with her parents my mother left both me and him and my father came back to earth with me. But of me thinks that she must have known about the fate of Lorien about the prophecy and she probably did it to save me and my dad." She says sorrowfully. I can see tears sparkling in her eyes.  
"Did she had the legacy to see the future?" Eight asks her. I remember him telling something about him seeing visions of the future.  
"I don't know, my father didn't talk much about her or her legacies after that. But he did tell me about some legacies that members of the Garde had. He said he wasn't supposed to think anything about earth or being a human because some Garde can read minds. He also told me some Garde can change the temperature around them and some could freeze or burn things simply by touching. And some could even fly." She says to us.  
"So are you a Loric?" Ella asks her.  
"I don't know. What do you call a person whose father is a human and mother is a Loric." She asks us.  
"Loriman or Huric." Nine offers and bursts into laughs. Six rolls her eyes at him. I wish she would just punch him again.  
"I think an intelligent young gentleman like yourself could come up with a better term than that." Susan says to him.  
"Then what do you suggest?" He asks this time I don't sense any anger in his voice.  
"I don't know. I was the first human-loric child to be born in Lorien so it has to be something unique." She says.  
"Then guess you get the honours of picking up a name." Nine says. I'm shocked to see him friendly towards her. Probably it has something to do with her being Loric, well at least half Loric.

"Henri told Einstein was human-loric born. Do you think Henri knew?" John asks her.  
"Well Einstein was born in earth and I was born in Lorien and I don't know if Henri knew or not. I'm sure if he knew he would've told you and like I said only a few knew about humans' visit to Lorien." She said.  
"There is something else, when my father was returning to earth someone gave my father some Loric gems and some stones. The gems are the reason for me having this wonderful mansion here. And also he gave him some books and some kind of a tablet and told him to hide it here on earth and told him one day it'll be use to someone from Lorien who'll come to earth. I think he must have meant you." She said.  
"I found a tablet in Malcolm's house and it showed us where the Garde is located." John says.  
"My father's tablet could be the same but we couldn't get it to turn on." she replies.  
"Do you have the books?" Six asks.  
"Yes, but they are just some blank books." She says.  
"Can we see them?" I ask her.  
"Sure, but I only have one of them here with me. Here I'll show them." Susan gets up and leaves the room. Six, Nine and John follows her.

Sarah gets up to clean the table and Ella helps her. I decide to help her too because for a couple of alien teenager kids they sure did leave a huge mess behind. I get up and start to clean up when Eight asks "Marina, can we um…talk? Alone." I'm suddenly nervous and I think what he wants to tell me alone. He's probably going to talk about our kiss at the base and going to say that he doesn't feel the same way.  
"Um…I was going to help them clean up." I say nervously.  
"We can take care of it." Ella says.  
"Yeah, you two go. Enjoy." Sarah offers with a smile. I know they both were trying to be nice and all but right now I kind of hate them. _'No, you won't. You'll love us later or do you only love Eight'_ I instantly start to blush and Ella laughs.  
"What's so funny?" I hear Sarah asking her while I'm leaving with Eight. And I hear her reply "Nothing."

We keep walking for at least ten minutes and I see barb wires surrounding the property line. It looks like property is spreading for miles. It is possible that this entire property is bigger than my old town in Spain. We walk in silence and suddenly Eight stops. I turn around to face him and to ask him what's wrong and all of a sudden he kisses me and at first I was so shocked and I don't even know what to do and all I could think was he is kissing me, he is kissing me and after that I kiss him back. We break apart after a while.

"I've been meaning to do that ever since the base and I couldn't find the right time. I guess I was a little nervous." He says shyly.  
"I was thinking you were ignoring me." I decide to tease him a little.  
"I would never do that to you. Actually I've had a hard time not looking at you."  
"So I've heard."  
"So, um…will you be my uh…girlfriend?" he asks me and I'm mentally jumping up and down.  
"Um, let me think about it. You are going to have to convince me."  
"How am I supposed to do that?" he asks me with a smile and I think my heart did a somersault.  
"Like this." And with that I plant a huge kiss on his lips.  
"Okay." He says to me and he pulls me closer to him and starts to kiss me. I entangle my fingers in his curls and he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me even closer. I wonder if I Sister Dora saw me like this kissing a boy what she would've done. Then again I really don't care because I'm kissing the boy I love. We broke apart and he asks "Are you convinced?"  
"Well maybe a little bit more?" I tell him. He smiles and kisses me again. I'm usually not like this, probably Six is rubbing off on me. This time I break apart.  
"I think we should head back, I should help Sarah with lunch." I say to him.  
"John can help her." He says.  
"I actually prefer non burnt food." I say to him. He smiles at me and I smile at him.  
"Does this mean you are convinced?" he asks me.  
"I guess I am." I say to him.  
"So does this mean you are my girlfriend." he asks me.  
"This means you are my boyfriend." I say to him and we kiss for one last time.  
We walk back to towards the house and he holds my hand. When we finally get to the house I can hear an argument.

"Hey, give it to me." Six says.  
"You are not looking at it right, sweetheart." Nine says.  
"And you know the correct way?" Six asks.  
"Yes I do, sweetheart." Nine retorts.  
"Can you please not rip apart the book?" Susan tries desperately.  
"Hey, maybe we should rip it apart and see what'll happen." Nine offers.  
"Absolutely not. We are not ripping apart anything." John says. Eight goes into see what's happening and I slip away to the kitchen.  
"So…what happened?" Sarah asks me when she sees me coming.  
"Nothing." I blush.  
"That is so not the sign of nothing." She says to me.  
_'Did you tell her?' _ I ask Ella telepathically.  
_'Nope. She guessed.' _She answered.  
"So what is the argument is about this time? I ask them.  
"They are trying to read the book Susan told us about." Ella tells me.  
"So far they haven't figured anything out." She adds.  
"They'll be hungry when they finally finish arguing. How about preparing some lunch for them?" I ask them.  
"I don't know about you but I sure don't want to eat John's burnt pancakes again." I say to them.  
"Hey, I heard that." John said from wherever he was and all of us burst into giggles.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please please say you did and please leave nice reviews. **

**So what do you think about Susan and her being John's cousin? And what do you think Susan should be called Loriman or Huric or something else? Let me know i****f you have suggestions for legacies and inheritance of the Garde members and**** what you think about this story. What do you think the book can be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a family emergency and i won't be able to update for a while so uploaded two chapters I'll try to upload one more by the end of the day but no promises. I hope you'll enjoy this and thank you for your lovely reviews and keep them coming because they encourage me a lot to write this fanfic.**

**Chapter 7**

By the time we arrive at Amesbury the town where Stonehenge is located it was almost nightfall. We get a room in a hotel called 'Delorius Inn'. It was the only low-key hotel we could find and not many people were staying but the price was cheap. If all these years of running have taught me something it is that if the price is cheap the rooms are going to be in worst condition possible. After the receptionist settled our payment she rang a bell and a boy about my age came into view. The receptionist handed his our key and said "Take them to room 55." Cathy chuckled a little at this. Seriously room 55, it is like she almost know who I am. I try to read her mind just as a precaution, it is a habit I have picked up from all these years on the run and all I can hear is about a crush he got on the Manager who happens to be the owner's husband. Seriously I'll never understand humans, I'm pretty sure in Lorien no one would have a crush on a married person. Cathy once told me about how in Lorien when you fall in love it is for life.

"It is all right, we can carry our own bags." Cathy says to them.  
"It is no problem Ma'am." The boy says to us. It takes at least two attempts for him to carry all the bags.  
"I'll take that one." I say grabbing one. I grabbed it because it has my chest not because I want to help him. He's kind of looks annoying and kind of familiar too. We went up the stairs, the building has four stories and ours on second.  
"So are you guys going to stay here for a while?" He asks me.  
"We are here on travelling." Cathy says. It is the answer we have given many times.  
"So here we are." He says stopping at a door. He opens the door for us. After he set our bags on the floor Cathy hands him some money. Maybe that is why he was so eager to carry our bags.  
"Do you guys need any dinner? I work as the waiter too." He says to us.  
"We had ours on the road." Cathy says to him.  
"Uh…okay." He says and leaves, finally.

I flop onto the bed and immediately fall asleep and I am greeted by nightmares. I am dreaming about the day we encountered the first Mog army. By that time I had already lifted the concrete slab off the man in Argentina and we were on the run. There were only about twenty or thirty Mogs came for us. They kind of underestimated us. We killed all of them and I did most of the killing thanks to my new-found Energy Blast legacy. When I was just about to kill the last one Cathy told me to read his mind and figure out what they know about us and the other Garde members. So I did, it took me awhile to do it properly I was just figuring it out and I can only pick random things up. Then all of a sudden I found a memory of him destroying Lorien. He was a merciless killer he killed children like it was nothing and I saw him killing a woman protecting a child and I recognized the woman as my grandmother. I was so furious and shocked by that memory I completely lost control and drop the hold I had on him. He didn't hesitate for even a second and he picked up a sword and stab me in my heart. Good thing the charm was working back then or the other Garde members would have gotten another scar on their ankles. I've been hunting and killing Mogs ever since but the charm stopped working and I started to get hurt and I immediately thought that Number Four must have died and that I'm next. But I didn't get another scar so Cathy said it must mean Garde members must have paired up and the charm stops working and ever since that she won't let kill Mogs. If we caught a smell of them near us we run. Cathy says I can hunt them when we find the others, but when?

I wake up the next morning and Cathy is already up and she says that I should go for a jog. I'm excited at this, most kids would hate running but I love it. Maybe perhaps I could find someplace to get some practice. My body is praying for some action. I get dressed in running gear and go downstairs and I see the guy who carried our bags is dressed in running gear as well. I wait until he leaves so I wouldn't bump into him but he turns around and sees me and waves.

"Hey, are you going for a run too." He asks me.  
"Yeah." I say to him.  
"Mind if I come along." He asks me.  
"I run alone." I say to him.  
"I run alone too. Can we run alone together?" he asks me. Is he flirting with me and if he is he is doing a terrible job at it. I go out and start to jog and he is running alongside with me. I run a little faster to avoid him and he is still keeping pace with me. Since I have super speed I can outrun him but it will probably give me away. He will eventually get exhausted and then I can run in peace. We run through the woods and I see an abandoned warehouse type of building and outgrown trees are covering it. I stop to look at it, this place could be an idle place for training. I hear a panting behind me and I turn around to see that he is doubled down.  
"What are you looking at that for?" he asks me.  
"It is a weird place for a warehouse." I say to him.  
"It belongs to the hotel owner. It used to be some sort of a factory or something but now it is abandoned. Nobody uses it anymore now. I have the keys you want to go in?" He asks me.  
"Sure." I say to him. We walk towards the building and he opens a door and we walk inside. It is the perfect place to practice it has this huge empty space and machines of sort and there are balconies and some doors on the upper floor.  
"You like it." He asks me.  
"It is a rusted out place what is there to like about it." I lie to him so he wouldn't get suspicious. "You come here often?" I ask him.  
"Nah, the owner is not in the country right now and her husband is always busy so she gave me a key just in case something happens." He says to me. We leave and I see there is only just a standard lock on the door and I can easily pick the lock and come here and train. We continue our jog and return to the hotel.  
"It was a nice jog." He says. "My name is Mark James. What's yours?" He asks me.  
"Samantha." I quickly say remembering the name my Cêpan gave me.  
"See you around, Samantha." He says to me and walks away. I swear I've heard his name before and instantly I read his mind but his mind is blank. Weird, I seriously need to practice my mind reading legacy and find out more about this guy because my mind keep telling me that something is not right.

I walk up to our room and Cathy has already dressed and has ordered breakfast and tea, great.  
"So, how was your run?" she asks.  
"Good." I reply.  
"Looks like we are going to be here for a while." I see she has a worried expression on her face.  
"What's wrong?" I ask her sitting down on the bed.  
"I asked the maid about Henry Shawner and she said Henry has been missing for nine years. I think the Mogs might have gotten them." She says.  
"And we are staying… _because_." I ask her hoping she would say we are going to look for him and kill Mogs.  
"Because we have to find his daughter. The maid didn't know much about her though except that she left the town after her father's disappearance."  
"How are we going to do that if she's left town?"  
"After breakfast I'm going to ask around and see if someone knows something about her. And I want to see the Stonehenge too. Want to join me?" she asks me.  
"A morning of walking and interrogating people. No thank you." Besides I could check that warehouse again and start practicing I add silently.  
"What are you going to do all day?"  
"You are going to be gone all day." I can barely hide my excitement, a whole day of practice.  
"I guess. I'll be back by five and by the way if someone ever asks I am an old colleague of Henry Shawner. We worked in a university in New York together. Okay."  
"Okay." She tells me back stories like these all the time.

After she left I went get a shower and after I came back I finished breakfast and this time I stayed the hell away from the tea. I grabbed a bag and put my chest inside even though I can't open it on my own, but I didn't want leave it here and I put my Loric dagger although ever since my Energy blast legacy I haven't had much use for it and my laptop. And I stuff the bag with some biscuits and water bottles that we carry around in case we couldn't find a place to get food which happens _a lot. _I sling the bag on my back and get out the hotel and walk towards the warehouse. I have this creepy feeling that someone is following me but everytime I turn around there is no one there sometimes there weren't even good places or time for someone to hide. Probably all these years on the run maybe getting to me. I get to the warehouse and pick the lock using telekinesis and go inside. First I see what I can use for training but there isn't much but there is a floor length mirror in the back so I go and stand in front and duplicate myself. Yeah, that's right I can duplicate myself. It takes a good ten minutes for my duplicate to appear and I start my training and I jab, duck and kick my duplicate. It occasionally does duplicate my moves but most of the time it just stands still. After I finish jabbing and kicking I try to make my duplicate to mimic my moves and it takes about another fifteen or so minutes for it do one of my moves and in the end I give up and stab her with my dagger. Right now it is kind of the only way to make her disappear. I sit down and empty an entire bottle and scoff down almost all the biscuits I brought. After finishing my beggar's lunch I get my laptop out and check out about the infamous John Smith and to my much surprise I see there are some new developments. There is a news article about how John Smith has managed to inspire some new members for his terrorist organization and now they have identified two more new teenage boys and two more new teenage girls in addition to Sam Goode and the unknown female companion. So if John Smith is actually a Garde member then others have teamed up. There are two boys, three girls and we ruled out Sam Goode as a Garde member and that means Six Garde members. Wait a minute, Six. I count again and indeed there are six but I am the sixth member. I have to show this to Cathy when I get back. There are some pictures of them and most of them weren't very clear but I swear I saw someone so young to be a Garde. There was more on the article saying that John Smith along with his friends attacked a base in New Mexico where apparently they've held his girlfriend and the attack was done indeed to bust her out. Okay, all of this is very confusing. Why would John attack a base just to bust out his little girlfriend who happens to be human we also checked that one out. I need to go back to hotel and show this to Cathy and make heads and tails out of it. So I pick up my stuff and run towards the hotel and I had to remind myself that I'm trying to appear human more than once.

When I get to the hotel I see that Cathy is talking with the receptionist and when she saw me coming she said "Oh there is your daughter." Cathy turns around and she has a stern look on her face, _Busted. _  
"Where have you been?" She is practically puffing smoke out of her ears.  
"You are early." I say to her. Okay it is not most ideal answer but I was trying to come up with an excuse. The minute I said it I knew it was the wrong answer because she just rolled her eyes.  
"You still didn't answer my question. Where have you been?" she ask again.  
"Uh…" still can't come up with one.  
"She was with me Mrs. Scott. I'm sorry we took so long to get here but we didn't notice the time flying." I turn around to see who is talking and apparently coming to my rescue and I see it is Mark.  
"So where have you been?" she asks for the third time. Oh oh she is so not buying Mark's story.  
"We were at this café called Scones & Cakes and I swear we didn't go to a pub." He answers. Wow how the hell did he learn to come up with random stuff like that and looks like I might need to take some lessons from him.  
"Next time please leave a note." Cathy says and goes up the stairs. I can't believe she bought that she is the queen of back stories.  
"You owe me one." He says to me and winks.  
"Where did you learn to lie like that?" I ask him.  
"I used to sneak out when I was young and my mom would ask questions like that and I guess it sort of has become a talent of mine." He says and I see a little bit of sadness in his eyes and once again I try to read his mind and again I come up with nothing. He quickly turns away and leaves. Am I losing my legacy, I test it on the receptionist and she is still crushing on the Manager. So my legacy is still there and why can't I read Mark's mind and why does he seems familiar.

I go up to our room and I can see Cathy is checking something on her laptop.  
"Have you seen the latest John Smith news?" I ask her.  
"No why?" she asks me and I can sense she is still mad at me.  
"Look I'm sorry that I didn't leave a note but I thought I would be back before you get here." I say to her and I did get back here before she was supposed to be here.  
"Do you have any idea what I went through when I came back and didn't find you here? I thought Mogadorians got you." she says and I can see the fear in her eyes and then it got replaced with sadness and it was enough to make me cry but I promised myself not to cry ever after killing that Mog who killed my Grandmother and apparently my little brother. Yeah turns out I had a little brother back in Lorien and he wasn't lucky enough to get picked to come here to earth.  
"I won't do that again. I promise." I say to her in a small voice.  
"You have promised me many things Five." She says to me.  
"So what do you wanted to tell me about John Smith Five." She says to me after a couple of minutes of silence. I figure she can't stay mad at me after I show her the news that Garde has united and I'm the only one missing.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it or hate it? Please Please Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter. Adam's P.O.V is short in this but next one will be longer. **

**Chapter 8**

_With my new-found energy I struggle to get up, get up from the wreck I've caused. To my surprise when I get up the concrete slab that was keeping me pinned moves easily and I feel stronger, stronger than I've ever felt in my whole life. I see many weapons lying around, their owners are turned into ash and I pick one up just in case. I turn around one last time and I see Ivan turn into ashes, he may have tried to kill me but still he was my brother and for a brief time my friend. I make my way through the same hole in the prison wall where Malcolm and his son Sam made their way out. I run through the hallways trying to figure out which way they went and that is when I see them. Couple of Mogadorians maybe five of them, carrying four chests with them. I've seen them before, those were Loric chests but what is he doing with them? and why is there four of them? Have they killed another Garde and gotten his or her chest. Suddenly I feel rage and without a second thought I fire my cannon at the one who isn't carrying a chest, his back was turned to me so he didn't even see it coming. He turns to ash immediately, since others had chests in their hands they had to put them down before shooting me just like I hoped. I shot all four of them before they can even aim their guns at me, they turn into ash too. I pick up all four of the chest and they are very heavy, heavier than the things I carried when I was working as an aid worker. I turn around a corner and I see Malcolm and Sam standing with their hands behind their heads and I see that about a dozen of humans advancing towards them with their weapons drawn. I rip a seismic pulse and the whole world goes black._

I wake up to the sound of a country song and I see that I'm lying in a backseat of a car. I see that Malcolm is driving and Sam is riding shotgun. I try to sit up but as soon as sit up I feel weak and fall back to the seat.  
"Nice of you to wake up and help us Adam." Malcolm says to me sarcastically.  
"What happened?" I ask them.  
"You made a seismic pulse and passed out, me and my dad carried you and I carried the chests out and we hotwired a car and then hotwired another and been driving ever since." Sam gives me the full narrative.  
"Are you sure you didn't miss anything." Malcolm asks him.  
"Nope, I told him the full story although my dad didn't tell me yours. Can you tell me now?" he asks me. He is very enthusiastic for a boy who was in a prison couple of hours ago. Well I guess I'll be too if I've found my long lost father and then again I never had a relationship with my father.  
"Sam, let him rest for a while and you can interrogate him later." Malcolm says to him.  
"Okay." He says and turns around in his seat and I see that he has a chest on his lap.  
"Where are the rest of the chests?" I ask him.  
"We only brought two of them with us. They were so heavy and we had to leave them behind." Sam says to me.  
"Why didn't you go back for them? Wouldn't the Garde want them back? And who knows what Mogadorians are planning to do with them." I ask him furiously. I carried that heavy things for nothing.  
"Whoa, slow down there pal. Those belonged to Number Two and Number Three and John once told me that once a Garde dies the chest becomes useless. And this belongs to Number Six." He says pointing to the chest he has on his lap.  
"It is the only one that was useful and Dad said to grab Number One's chest because you might want to keep that." He continues.  
"How did you knew which is which?" I ask him.  
"There was papers attached to them indicating which is which and this one had unknown on it. Probably Mogs were so dumb that they need to attach a paper like that."  
"Um…no offence." He quickly adds.  
"No you are right. Some of them are that dumb." I say to him remembering how I had to dumb down answers to pass as Ivan's work.

We pull up to a shabby Motel to spend the night and Malcolm pays and I don't even bother to ask him where he got the money from. We decided to get a one room just in case. Sam is carrying Six's chest and I'm carrying One's chest. We may no longer share a brain but this was something very important to her, only thing she had from her home. She may not be able to return home but I'll try my best that her chest will be returned to Lorien and that way at least a part of her will be returned to her home. Malcolm says that now we are in Arizona and tomorrow we are going to have travel farther away from here putting much distance between us and the base. Malcolm left me and Sam alone to buy us some food and Sam's been badgering me about my life story and how I became a traitor and why I decided to be a Loric ally. Finally in an attempt to shut him down I tell him my life story.

I tell him how I saw Mogadorians destroy Lorien and how Ivan became my brother and how we went to Malaysia to hunt Number One and her Cêpan and how bravely she fought and how finally they killed her and how Dr. Anu hooked me to her brain and how I spent three years reliving her life and when I woke up Ivan has taken my place as General's son and how even though I woke up I saw One was still with me and how I failed to save Number Two and Number Three and how Ivan pushed me down the ravine and how One started to drift away and how I came back to Ashwood and I knocked out Dr. Anu's replacement Dr. Zakos and got hooked into One's brain again and how she gave me her legacy and how Malcolm and I escaped and how we went to Paradise to find him and eventually went to New Mexico base to save him.

"And that is my story, so what do you think?" I ask him.  
"Cool." He says. Only someone like him will think like that.  
"So dude, is she still here? Hey Number One can you hear me I'm Sam. I'm friend of Number Four and Number Six." He says.  
"No she's gone." I say to him with a little sadness in my voice.  
"So what was like in Number One's brain?" he asks me.  
"Sam, stop interrogating him." Malcolm says to him. He came back in the middle of my story and we took a break to eat the food he brought. Ever since that he has been checking the internet on the laptop he brought.

"It was just like a normal teenage girl's brain and she was there with me too."  
"You mean like a ghost." He asks again.  
"I guess…sort of." I say to him picking up One's chest  
"John once said that his first legacy activated the chest or something. Do you think since you have One's legacy you can open up her chest?" He asks me. Malcolm turns his head from the laptop and comes closer to us.  
"I guess it is worth a try although I don't think it would work." Malcolm says.  
"A great way to encourage a fellow." I say to him sarcastically and he just smiles at me. I take the chest and I have no idea how to open it. Luckily Sam shows me how John opens his and I place my hand on the lock.  
"Here goes nothing. If I die tell my father I killed Ivan" I say to them and to my surprise the chest opens. I see there are various stones I know nothing about.  
"That's a healing stone." Sam says pointing to one.  
"But I thought you said the contents inside becomes useless when the owner of the chest dies." I say to him.  
"I did. Maybe the stones are not working." He says with disbelief.  
"Maybe we can use the healing stone on Adam to see if it is working." Malcolm says.  
"It only works on fresh wounds. And it hurts…_A lot_." Sam says.  
"Maybe we can make new wounds and check. Any volunteers?" Malcolm asks. "Maybe Adam can be our volunteer."  
"Hey guys, it may not even work." I say to them.  
"Some of the stones don't work on humans." Sam says again. "I don't know what it'll do to a Mogadorian."  
"I'm going to sleep." I say to them and quickly close the chest before they get ideas to make fresh wounds on me and heal them while I sleep.

* * *

We have tried to do everything we can to read the book Susan gave us but I don't even sure if there's anything to be read. Nine has suggested ripping the book apart and I was furious at that. Sometimes he has the most stupid ideas ever. I am still trying to figure out what the book does. Susan told they have tried UV light and heat signatures to determine whether it was written in invisible ink and there wasn't any luck.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sarah asks me.  
"I am still trying to figure this out." I say to her showing the book.  
"Dinner is ready John. Come on." She says to me.  
"Just a couple of more minutes." I say to her.  
"The book is not going to go anywhere." She says to me with a smile.  
"I can't say no to your smile." I say to her.  
"Oh…really." She says to me playing with my hair.  
"I really missed you Sarah." I say pulling her to my lap.  
"I think you mentioned it a couple of times." She says to me playfully. She has been training to shoot with Susan much to my dismay.  
"I don't want you shooting any Mogs." I say to her.  
"So do you want me to stand defenseless while you guys were fighting."  
"I didn't mean that." I say to her.  
"If I knew how to fight or shoot a gun would you have left me in Paradise in the first place?" I am shocked at this question.  
"Of course I would've. It wasn't fair for me to ask you to risk your life and come with me." I say to her.  
"But things didn't go as they planned." She says to me.  
"Sarah I am so…" she doesn't let me continue. She shuts me up by kissing me.  
"I'm sorry for bringing that up John. I know that it hurts you so much." She says to me when we break apart and I see hurt in her face.  
"Let's never talk about it ever again. Agreed?" I ask her.  
"Agreed." She says.  
"So where were we?" I ask her and she smiles and we continue kissing. Our kissing gets intense and she puts her hands around my neck and I trace my hands on her back. I don't know how long we would have been like that if we didn't hear Nine gagging behind us.  
"I think they sent me here to get you on purpose." He says and Sarah and I laugh at this. Nine turns around and leave.

We both walk to the dining room holding hands and we sit on two empty chairs. As we eat I look around everyone eating and talking and smiling with each other I realize that we are all together here without a care of the world. Only if the Mogadorians aren't hunting us. There was a beeping noise and Susan gets a cell phone out of her pocket and I see she got a worry look on her face.  
"What's up?" I ask her.  
"They tracked Sam to a Motel in Arizona and they are sending a team out there right now." Susan says.  
"We have to go save him right away." Six says standing up.  
"How do you know about this?" Nine asks her.  
"I'm not only spy inside the base. There are others and one of them sent me the address." Susan answers.  
"What are we waiting for we should go right now." Six says already walking out the room.  
"She's right. We should go save him right now." I say getting up.  
"Maybe you should take Eight with you." Susan says.  
"I think we all should go." Nine says.  
"I don't think Mogs are going to be there and it is only a human army and you'll end up killing them and it will definitely not be a good thing." Susan says. I remember what he did the last time when we were captured by humans.  
"If we all travel together we'll be caught easily. We may have strength in numbers but we'll be spotted easily. Besides I need your help with something else." She says to him.  
"I don't care as long as we get Sam safely." Six says.  
"Okay. Let me get you a map." She walks away with Six trailing behind her. Sarah comes up to me.  
"Are you leaving again?" she asks me.  
"I have to Sarah. You understand that I have to get Sam safe. It is my mistake that he got caught." Last night I told her all about how Sam got caught and I didn't do anything.  
"I understand John. But promise me you'll never leave me again." She says to me.  
"I promise." I say to her. We walk towards where the others went. I see that Susan is marking something on a map.  
"Okay this is where we at and this is where Sam is supposedly at. It will take a three or four hour drive to get there. And meet us here in three days time and I don't care if you had to drive around all day." She says marking somewhere and writing something I don't see it because as soon as she was done Six folds up the map and puts it in her pocket.  
"There should be cars in the garage and leave the silver one to me. Weapons and spare licence plates should be under the seats." She says. And after that Six runs off probably to the garage.  
"We will meet in three days I promise." I say to Sarah and I kiss her goodbye and our kiss is interrupted by Six's honking.  
"You better come back to me in one piece John Smith." She says to me. I turn around and see Marina and Eight are having their own goodbye. When did that happen?  
"I can't believe you won't let me go." Nine says.  
"Like I told you I have something else for you to do and trust me you'll be glad that you didn't go with them." That's the last thing I hear before I head into the Eight and I get into the garage there is a silver Toyota Highlander and a white Ford Expedition and Six is already sitting on the driver's seat of the Ford Expedition. We both get in and neither of us is riding shotgun in fear of facing Six's wrath. At least that's what I said to myself.

"Wait up. I'm coming with you." Marina says running towards the car. She sits in the shotgun seat.  
"Here Susan told me to give you the book in case we found Sam's Dad." She tells me handing the book I can see that Eight's been grinning since Marina got here. Finally Six pulls out of the gate we came through last night and the gate closes behind us. We are on our way to Sam and I hope we'll get there in time.

* * *

When I go to sleep I dream of One. We are sitting on a beach and watching the sunset. Everything is so peaceful and clear. But suddenly everything shifts. The sea becomes blood-red and slowly everything turns blood-red.  
"Adamus, you will pay for what you did to Ivanick." I hear my father say and with that I am jolted awake. I hear Sam scuffle we are sharing a bed while Malcolm got the other one. I get up without disturbing him and I head into the bathroom. And when I come back I swear I heard someone say 'Target is secure'. I still must be dreaming but right now we can't be sure of anything. I wake Malcolm up and tell him that I heard something. He gets up and go to the window and peek through the curtain.  
"Wake up Sam and get our stuff." He says to me. I do as he says.  
"What's going on Dad?" Sam asks.  
"They are here." Malcolm says. "We'll try to sneak out the back. We are going to have to leave our car though." We quietly try to sneak out the back door but there are at least twenty or so SWAT guys aiming their guns at us saying Freeze.

They put handcuffs on us and took us to the front of the building.  
"You must be Adamus. Your father told us all about you and he told us he wanted to kill you personally so luckily we won't kill you." A lady agent tells us. "However the general did not extend the same courtesy towards the others. He thinks they are more worth dead than alive since they have developed new technology." She continues on.  
"So Agent Walker, do you want to do the honors?" another agent asks her.  
"Why thank you Agent Prudy." Agent Walker says and gets her gun aims it at Malcolm.**  
**"Don't hit their head. We don't want any brain damage." she says.I wish there was a way to save them. I can't create a seismic pulse I might bring the motel down and kill many innocent people. I hear a gunshot followed by another.

**A/N: So did you like it? Do you think the Garde will come to save Sam and his Dad before it is too late. And what do you like Sam&Six or Six&Four?And one more thing lots and lots of reviews (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I watched IANF movie today again I wish they'll make a 'Power of Six' movie. I would love to see badass Six and her Ducati again. I liked Six's movie entry better than the book one. Specially the way she blew off the High School doors and she shooting those Mogs and Killing that Kraul or Piken thing. Thank you for your reviews.**

**Chapter 9**

So I am driving at top speed and my goal is to get to Sam before they do. Whenever I think about him and the danger he is going to face I just grip the wheel tight. Marina keeps clutching her seatbelt every time I make a turn and Eight is constantly keeps asking me to stop and let him drive before I kill all of us. Like that is going to happen. I'm so not handing him the wheel and I'm so not stopping for anything. John has been quiet the whole time and I wonder whether he is worried about Sam as I am. After two and a half hours we get to our destination. John suggested that we park the car couple of blocks away and I stop ten blocks away from the motel and now we are running towards the motel or at least I am. By the time I get close I see that Sam and another boy along with an older man is surrounded by humans who are aiming their guns at them and suddenly I hear the lady who took me to Setrákus Ra saying "Why thank you Agent Prudy" and I hear two gunshots. I scream 'NO' and my legs give out and someone catch before I fell down. And I start to sob into that person's shoulder.

"Look." I hear Marina say. And I will myself to look at where Marina is pointing hoping to find Sam's limp body but Sam is unharmed and the two appears to be unharmed too.  
"What the hell?" I hear one of the Agents yell. And he keeps shooting all his bullets but all the bullets seem to hit a wall, an invisible wall inches away from them. Other humans are appeared to be in a daze. They tried to shoot but all of their weapons are now levitating in the air.  
"Okay guys either you stay here and fight or you can leave unharmed." John says to them.  
"Yeah we are the good guys we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us." Eight says.

Many chose to leave and some seems to be unable to make a decision.  
"Cowards." The agent who tried to kill Sam yelled. Sam came running towards me and hugged me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I really am confused right now, I don't know what is happening with me am I really in love with two guys, is it possible? Sam let goes off me and he hugs John.  
"Where is BK?" he asks.  
"He is with Sarah." John answers.

Was Sam hugging me because he liked me or because I was just a friend to him like John was a friend to him? What the hell is happening to me, I'm so not like this. I need to focus; I shouldn't let my emotions distract me. At this minute I should focus on getting everyone out of here safely, more reinforcements maybe on their way specially the Mogs. Safety first feelings next.

"We need to get out of here guys." I say to them.  
"Six is right. They could have called the Mogs on us." Marina says.  
"Okay we are leaving and because we don't want you shooting us we are taking your weapons with us." John says to them.  
"Cowards aren't you going to fight us." The same agent tells us.  
"I don't know what your Mogadorian pals told you but we are not that kind of aliens. We don't hurt humans if we don't have to and we are trying to help and I hope one day you'll see it that way." John says.  
"Come on you guys." He says to us. We all head back to our car leaving those agents behind and John or Eight whoever levitated those weapons is dragging them using telekinesis. We dumped the weapons in a nearby dumpster and I'm glad that none of those agents decided to be heroes and to follow us or attempt to do something stupid.

"Guys we should check our car for bugs just in case." I say to them.  
"You are the same old paranoid Six I remember." Sam says to me.  
"I'm not paranoid I'm cautious there is a big difference." I say to him.  
"And still the pissed off one too." He says.  
"Whatever." I say to him.  
"Are you mad at me?" he asks me. At this point we reach the car and John and Eight is looking for any bugs.  
"I am mad." I say to him.  
"Well I guess it is a good thing that I have something that'll make you love me." He says and John bumps his head at this last part. I am a little pleased and again I have butterflies in my stomach and I don't whether this is because of what Sam said or because of the reaction John had for what Sam said.  
"Nothing you give will make me fall in love with you." I say to him.  
"I think you are wrong and if this doesn't make you fall in love with me then my name isn't Sam Goode."

"Well I hope you have chosen a different name then." I say to him. He just smiles at me and he gets something from his backpack and it is…  
"My chest, where did you find it? I love you, I love you and I love you." I say to him forgetting that I'm supposed to stay mad at him and I kiss him in the lips. But I break away fast and I see that he is blushing and he has a goofy grin in his face.

"What?" I ask him.  
"Nothing. It just that you just said that you _love_ _me_." He says.  
"No, I didn't."  
"Yes you did."  
"No, I _did not._"  
"Guys we really need to get out of here." I hear John say impatiently.

We all pile up in the car and Malcolm takes the wheel who introduced himself after his son rudely forgot to and after we had our brawl. I can't believe that I said I love him, it was the wrong thing to say. But he gave me my chest and I was so happy and I so did not know what I was doing or saying, it was like I was drugged or something like that, just like in that New Mexico base. I hope Sam did not get the wrong idea I don't want to lead him on, he's a good friend and I don't want to lose him. I look up at John who is riding shotgun and he has his eyes glued to the road, I do like him and I don't know whether he likes me back or not. I like Sam too and the problem is that I don't know who I love the most. I wish Katarina was alive she would've known what to do, she would've told me everything is going to be okay and she would have comforted me, I miss her so much. I blink away the tears that have formed in my eyes. Thinking about my Cêpan always makes me cry and I don't like crying specially in front of people.

"So aren't you going to open it?" Sam asks me.  
"Where did you find it?" I ask him.  
"Technically I didn't find it Adam did." he says and he has a guilty look on his face.  
"Well in that case thank you Adam." I say to him. "Are you Number Five?" I ask him.  
"Actually he is kind of Number One." Sam says.  
"Don't be an idiot Sam Number One is dead. And Number One was a girl, I think" I say to him.  
"Hear me out will you. So he is a Mogadorian but Number One _totally_ changed him and now he is totally on our side."  
"Wait you brought a Mog. What are you crazy?" Eight asks.  
"Dude he is a friend and he saved both me and my dad." Sam says all defensively.  
"Well it could be a trick." Eight says.

And after that Sam starts to tell us the story about how Adam became one of Loric allies and even after he concluded I still don't feel like I could trust Adam. It is kind of funny though because I kind of immediately trusted Susan and even after hearing his story I can't believe Adam. Then again with him having Number One's seismic legacy I'd rather have him as my ally rather than my enemy. And besides he did find my chest or was it a part of his master plan like Eight suggested.

"So does that mean more Mogadorians will have legacies?" I ask him.  
"I don't know. But we kind of trashed the lab pretty bad and I took One's body out of the freezer and hopefully they wouldn't be able do it again."  
"So were you the one who stopped those bullets?" Marina asks him.  
"I guess. When I saw them shooting I felt helpless and something inside me burst out of me and I could feel like some kind of an extra part of me was outside of my body, it is kind of hard to explain. And the bullets were hitting that thing and when it was over it kind of recoiled inside of me."  
"It is called force field legacy. Reynolds once told me about it; it basically acts as a shield and protects you from things like bullets. So did One had this legacy too?" Eight asks.  
"No, she only had the seismic legacy and she gained it minutes before her death."  
"So you have gained a new legacy. That is so awesome. I wish I had legacies too, that would have been so cool." Sam says.  
"You are awesome as just as you are." I say to him and he smiles at me. We've been riding in silence ever since, well not so silence because Sam keeps asking questions from Eight and Marina about where they were and what happened to their Cêpans and how many Mogs have they've killed. Then his dad finally told him to look in the laptop and find out if there is any Garde action.

"Malcolm, we found this book and we think that maybe you'll know how to read it." John says.  
"What kind of book?" he asks. Sam cocks his head at this and I can sense that he is eager to get his hands on this book. I can practically see him drooling all over it. He really does love all things alien. John shows Malcolm the book.  
"We'll have to stop somewhere and take a good look at it." He says. So we pull up to the next vacant parking lot and Malcolm is turning the pages of the book trying to figure out a way to read it and Sam is leaning on his seat eager to see the book. Marina and Eight are sleeping in the back seat with Marina's head resting on Eight's shoulders and he has his arms wrapped around her. I am happy for them Marina is like a sister to me but I can't help but feel a little bit of jealousy. Adam is sleeping and snoring beside me and to top it all off he is talking in his sleep saying '_don't father, don't'.  
_"I am going for a walk." I say to them and I get out of the car clutching my chest. Thankfully no one offers to come with me, they probably thought I need some alone time with my chest. And the thing is I really wanted to open my chest in private and I might not get another chance for awhile.

I walk for awhile and I see a small park and I sit on a swing. I once saw a swing in a park just like this but Katarina wouldn't let me play in it and Katarina kind of had to half drag me out of there and I cried the whole way to our house. And the next day when I went to our backyard for training I saw that Katarina have built me my own swing. She sat me down and she pushed me for a long while and when I asked her to sit on the swing so I could push her she said it wasn't a good idea and when I asked her why she said to me to swing it once and when I did the swing did a whole 360 _twice_ "See Six this is why I didn't want you to play with the others because you are stronger than the others and if we weren't careful bad things could happen." She said. And we weren't careful and bad things did happen. I blame myself for posting on that blog; I shouldn't have done it and that is what got Katarina killed. I put the chest on my lap and put my palm on the lock and the chest opens. This without any doubt proves that my Cêpan is dead that my beloved Katarina will never come back. Tears are now freely falling down from my eyes. Before I opened my chest a part of me always hoped that Katarina never died in that Mog cave, that Mogs were just playing a trick on me even though I perfectly well knew that she was gone, that she was dead. I guess that it is kind of crazy to think like that. She is dead, she is never coming back and this proves it and I have already had my revenge. I killed the Mog who killed Katarina and I was crazy to think that she will ever come back. John at least has Henri's ashes to take back to Lorien and I don't even have that. I wonder what they did to her body. And okay I am not proud about it but now I am sobbing openly.

I feel someone wrap their hands around me and I look up and see it is John and I pull him down and start crying into his chest. He wraps his arms around my shoulder and strokes my hair. We stay like that for couple of minutes and when I am sure that my tears have dried and I won't cry again I break apart and I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. I lean forward to kiss him but he turns away.  
"I can't Six. I can't do this again to Sarah. I told her about the kiss in the airport and she was really hurt and I can't do this to her again."  
"So are you telling me that our kiss at the airport meant nothing to you?" I ask him.  
"Of course it meant something to me and I don't know what it meant." He says.  
"Do you love me?" I ask him after a minute of silence.  
"Look Six I don't know what I'm feeling towards you but I know one thing and that is I love Sarah and I won't betray her _ever_. I can't do that to her after everything that she is gone through because of me." He says.  
"I understand John but you know that Sarah did turn you in to the FBI and what is going to happen when we leave for Lorien, are you going to stay behind with her?" I ask him.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do then and I don't want to think about that right now. Right now we need focus on wining this war and saving earth and Lorien. And I can't do that if I keep thinking that I hurt you" He says. And I know that he is right, we need to focus on wining every battle and killing every Mog we meet, well maybe except Adam I have still not decided what to do with him though. I want to become the one to kill Setrákus Ra and there is no way I'm going to let Nine to kill him. I am not letting my emotions distract me.  
"I wish it was like the time before the kiss you know when I kicked your and Sam's butt training." I say to him.  
"I wish that too Six. I miss my friend." He says.  
"Are you talking about me or Sam?" I ask him. He smiles at that.  
"Of course I'm talking about you." He says to me.  
"I missed your smile." I say to him.  
"Well I didn't miss you being pissed at me all the time." He says and chuckles. I playfully hit on his arms.  
"I wasn't pissed at you all the time." I say to him.  
"I know someone who'll disagree with you."  
"So do you think we can put all this behind and become friends like we used to be and take down Setrákus Ra together?" he asks me.  
"I'll become your friend only if you leave Setrákus Ra to me." I say to him.  
"I think Nine will have a problem with that." We both smile at that. I really missed talking to him like this. I don't want to lose John as a friend, I do like him. He is with Sarah now; I need to find a way to accept that and who knows probably someday I'll even become friends with her. Well maybe not.  
"I guess we can be friends again." I say to him. For now I guess I can live with just being friends with him it is better than the awkward silence thing we've had going on between us. He smiles at me and gives me a hug.  
"You know that Sam loves you. Maybe you guys will be a great couple." he says.  
"I don't know John. I just need time figuring things out. And I want all of my focus on beating Setrákus Ra and I don't want any distractions." I say to him.  
"Malcolm wants us to go to Paradise to grab some documents from the well. He wants to leave now." He says to me getting up and he extends his hands I take hold of it. I hope everything will go back to normal well normal as it can be.

By the time we get back to the car Malcolm has already started the car.  
"Come on, let's go." He says to us. John goes back to the shotgun seat and I sit between Sam and Adam. Everyone is just as I left them still sleeping and Sam is busy in the laptop. He lifts head up and looks at me when I sit beside me.  
"So are you and John a couple now?" he asks me.  
"No we are just friends." I say to him.  
"So does that mean I still got a chance." He asks. I chuckle and answer him "Maybe".  
"So what did you find?" I ask him.  
"Nothing much except for something about the Stonehenge falling down. I think that another Number must be in England."  
"I don't think so." Eight says.  
"Why not?" I ask him. I wonder when he woke up.  
"Because I was the one who did that to find the Loraite."  
"What? You destroyed Stonehenge." I practically scream. It did wake both Marina and Adam.  
"What? What is going on?" Adam asks statled.  
"Hey I put it back as I found it." He says defensively.  
"Put what back?" Marina asks.  
"The Stonehenge." He says.  
"Hey, I'm the one who put it back." Marina says.  
"So there is no other Number there. Well that's disappointing." Sam says.

Sam starts doing his research again and the others go back to sleep.  
"So what happened to you after we got to the airport?" Sam asks me after awhile. So I tell him about the battle in Santa Teresa and in the middle of the story Sam eyes gets weird.  
"Six look out behind you." He screams. I turn around and Adam is snoring away and everything seems to be normal. And when I turn around to face Sam he still has a weird look in his eyes.  
"Sam." I say waving my arms in front of him. Still nothing. "Sam." I say again and this time I shake him.  
"What's going on?" John asks from the front turning around in his seat.  
"Six how did you do that?" Sam asks me apparently awaken by his daze.  
"Did what?" I ask him.  
"You know that?" he says waving his arms in front of his face and I clearly am getting upset now.  
"When you told me about the battle in Santa Teresa it was like I was there. Like really there." He says.  
"_Okay_ you are so not making sense." I say to him.  
"What I meant to say was when you were describing the story it felt like it was really happening in front of me. Like…like an illusion, that's right like an illusion." He says.  
"But how is that possible?" I ask him.  
"Maybe you've gained a legacy of creating illusions." Sam offers.  
"What am I suppose to do with a legacy like that? Am I suppose to make Mogadorians believe that they are in Disneyland and having fun while I kill them?" I ask them. Both Sam and John chuckle at this and I can't help but join them. I wish things would remain this easy between us, having feelings towards a friend can definitely complicate stuff.

After that we kept on driving for hours. Malcolm, John and I took turns and now we are booking rooms for the night in another dingy motel we managed to find. We got three rooms. Malcolm and Adam are sharing a room and Marina and I are sharing another while the rest are sharing the third room. After saying our good nights Marina and I went to our rooms. I spent the entire ride trying to create illusions except when I was driving and Adam spent his time trying to make force field. Between the two of us I was the most successful one even though I still don't see how this power will come in handy. Sam kept asking me show him the things we did when he was locked up. I kept refusing and I eventually caved and gave him the full story.

"So you and Sam, _huh_." Marina asks me when we get to our room.  
"Sam and I are just friends." I say to her.  
"_Really_." Marina says dragging the word.  
"Yeah, I only kissed him because he found my chest and I was grateful for that." I say to her.  
"I never said anything about a kiss." She says to me.  
"Whatever, I decided that I'm not going to let boys distract me." I say.  
"Is it because of John?" she asks.  
"How did you know about John? and _No_ it is not because of John. I'm not going to let a boy stop me from living my life" I ask.  
"I've seen the way you two look at each other."  
"It doesn't matter, he is with Sarah now. He doesn't love me he loves Sarah."  
"I'm so sorry Six." She says to me giving me a hug.  
"Like I said it doesn't matter I'm over boys. I'm going to concentrate on winning this war." I say to her.  
"Don't worry Six, when this battle is over John is going to have to leave Sarah eventually. You are Loric and human like Sarah cannot compete with you."  
"I don't want John to be with me just because Sarah is out of the picture and I'm next thing available. I want him to be with me because he loves me you know. Does it make sense?"  
"I guess."  
"And besides Sarah has gone through a lot just because she loved him and I can't compete with that." I say to her.  
"Six don't think like that."  
"Marina can we please not talk about it? John and I decided to become friends and can we please leave it at that." I ask her and she shakes her head yes. I'm glad that I had this talk with Marina. She's like a sister to me, and I'm glad to find out that she's there for me inside and the outside of the battlefield.  
"So you and Eight _huh."_ I say to her mimicking her words.  
"Yeah, you were right Six. He was a little shy and when we were alone he admitted that he like me and we kissed." she says gushing.  
"I am so happy for you guys. You two make a perfect couple." I say to her.  
"You really think so." she asks.  
"Yeah, I do." i say to her truthfully. After that I go to take a shower.  
"Ella says goodnight." she says when I come back from my shower.  
"Tell her I said goodnight too." I say to her.  
"She wants to if we found out anything about the book. I told her that we are going to Paradise to find a way to read it and she says that Susan is not so happy about that. She also said that Susan wants us to be in the place in Omaha she marked day after tomorrow sharply at noon." she says.  
"I wonder what that's about." I ask her.  
"Ella won't tell me." she says with concern.  
"Well we'll find out when we get there. Goodnight Marina." I say to her.  
"Goodnight Six." she says and I switch off the lights and go to sleep.

We reach Paradise next day by nightfall. This place looks eerily quiet. Eight is a little upset today because he says he saw a vision of Susan and Nine lying wounded on some kind of a forest. Marina keeps saying not to worry to him but he says that all of his visions have come true. So he keeps saying that we should finish this up real quick and head to Omaha. John explained who Susan was for Sam, Malcolm and Adam after Sam kept asking about him. We park the car couple of blocks away from Sam's house. I grab the dagger I took from Susan when we were training at her place. We decided I'll take Malcolm and Sam to their house because Sam wanted to talk to his mother and Malcolm will know which documents to get while others stayed in the car. So we got out of the car and I hold both Malcolm's and Sam's hands and turns us invisible. When we get to Sam's house Sam lets go of my hand and he walks toward his home. After I safely take Malcolm into the well I go back up the stairs still invisible to make sure that Sam's okay.

I see him talking to his mother and they both have tears in their eyes and now they are hugging each other. And after another couple of minutes of talking his mother went inside and Sam starts to walk towards the well. And after another minute I hear a loud explosion and I see that Sam's house is in fire and Sam's blown few feet away. But he gets up quickly and tries to run towards the now blazing house screaming 'Mom'. I hold him off using telekinesis and he struggles to break free and suddenly I see Malcolm whiz past me trying to get inside the house. I hold him off using telekinesis and from the corner of my eye I see at least a hundred of Mogs advancing. Others better come soon because I don't know how am I going fight them off while trying hold off both Sam and Malcolm from running into a burning house.

"Let me go to my son. I will hold him off." Malcolm says. So I release my hold on him and he goes to Sam and hugs him. I release my hold on Sam and get my dagger from my waistband and I face towards the advancing Mogs.

**A/N: I was up until three in the morning rewriting John and Six scene trying to make it perfect and trying to finish writing this chapter so if there is something wrong pleaaaaaaaase don't judge.**

**So guys what is your favorite Lorien legacy book? Mine would be 'Rise of Nine'** **specially because Number Nine was in it.**

**So did you guys like Six's new legacy? If you have any ideas about how to turn Six's legacy against the Mogs let me know. And like I said I was half asleep when I was writing half of this story if there is something you don't like let me know I'll try my best to fix it once I figure how to fix it that is. I wanted Adam to gain rest of Number One's legacies hope you like it. Nine will be gaining a new legacy and what would you like it to be? Okay I am shutting up now.**

**Thank you once again for your super awesome reviews they really make my day. I refresh my account every five minutes to see if there is any new reviews. Don't hesitate to R&R and to follow or favourite this story.**

**I'm uploading this chapter before I get a chance to rethink it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews.**

**I. wish. I. could. be. number. five., The real Number Five & Venus5-Gryffindor: Thank you all three of you for your continued support from the beginning of this story. I am dedicating this chapter to three of you.**

**New legacy: Thank you for your legacy ideas. I really appreciate it.**

**Lane Ryan: Thank you very much for your review it really made my day. Thank you for saying that I'm an incredible writer and it meant a lot to me and I literally jumped up and down after reading your review. And stay tuned for more.**

**So the official description for the Lost files: Forgotten Ones is out. It was one thing not knowing what the book was about now waiting for the book is much more harder. What will Adam discover? I really hope it is more Loric people to help the Garde.**

**Chapter 10**

So I finished telling Cathy all about what I found out about John Smith. She takes a couple of minutes to process all the things I said.

"Well, when we were leaving Lorien someone was telling about a tenth Garde member that was supposed to come with us but they never made it. Now I wonder if they managed to get on another ship and even if they did what else did they brought with them?"

"But the age doesn't add up. She looks about twelve years old." I say to her.  
"It does add perfectly if she was a newborn the time she left Lorien." Cathy says. Another Garde made it to earth that means now we've got seven members to fight with, eight if you count Cathy and I don't know if others' Cêpans are alive or not. I was so lost in thought that I almost jumped a mile when Cathy cleared her throat.  
"What?" I ask her.  
"So aren't you going to ask how my day went?" Cathy asks me.  
"So how did your day go?" I ask her.  
"Well nobody knows much about what happened to Susan after she disappeared. But…"  
"But what?" I ask her.  
"I kind of have a feeling that they are hiding something. So guess what your assignment for tomorrow is." She says to me.  
"What is it?" I ask her.  
"Tomorrow you are going to ask people about her and read their minds to see if they know anything about her." She says and I whine at that and she just smiles at me.  
"Do I have to?" I ask her.  
"Yes, you have to. And we need to know much about her before leaving this place." She says.

Leaving, this is the one part that I hate the most. Ever since the charm broke we've never stayed in same place more than two weeks. We mostly travelled around South America. Now I officially have been to every country in South America. I don't want to leave this place though I don't quite know why. I have a feeling that something really important is here and I have to stay here for some kind of a reason. I tell this to Cathy.

"It is probably because of the Loraite stone in here. Your pendant is made of it you know." She says.  
"It probably is." I say to her even though my mind says it is not the reason. I take another look at my laptop to check the Garde photos and the boy with the staff kind of seems to be hot. I push that thought away immediately; this is so not the time to think about boys. I drag myself to the bathroom to get another shower. Cathy says she'll order room service and asks me what I want.

By the time I got back our food is already here and I scoff down all of it almost immediately. Training can do that to you.  
"Easy there tiger, the food isn't going to be disappear." She says to me. After dinner I go to bed straight. I didn't realize how much exhausted I was until I went to bed. I fell asleep immediately. I didn't have any nightmares that night but I did dream an awful lot about that boy with the staff though.

I woke up next morning and went for a run. Hopefully I did not see that Mark guy. By the time I get back Cathy was up and this time I did leave a note to her explaining that I'm going for a run.  
"Don't forget you have something to do today." Cathy says to me when I am getting into the shower. Damn I forgot that, if I remembered I would've squeezed in some training time.

After breakfast I drag myself into the town and check out the local businesses. Well there is the café Mark mentioned about, Scones & Cakes and a restaurant and a grocery store and etc. I decided to start my investigation in the local antique store. The shop looks like it has been here for some time. I open the door to the store and the bell rings. A very old man about fifty or something comes to greet me.

"What can you do for you miss?" he asks me.  
"I'm still looking." I say to him. I can't just spring any questions at him he might get suspicious. I look around the store and find a small rock with some symbols. I left Lorien when I was five years old but I'm pretty sure that those symbols looks like Loric letters.  
"How much is that rock?" I ask the old man.  
"It is a precious artifact and I'm afraid it is not for sale." He says to me. "But feel free to choose something else." He adds.  
"I really want this. My mother will really like this." I try with my puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm sorry young lady, this item is not for sale." He says to me. I wish I've gotten my convincing people legacy part soon. I concentrated on this man and tried convincing him and it didn't work. Perhaps that part still hasn't been developed yet. Oh well! I did try my best. I'm going to let Cathy handle this after I tell her about this.  
"My mother is an archeology professor. She would be very interested in this." I try again.  
"Don't worry; this has been tested by archeologists. So we got that part covered." He says to me.  
"Oh! was it Professor Henry Shawner. My mother told he was a colleague of her and he lived here." I say to him.  
"How do you know about Professor Shawner?" The old man asks me. I can't help but notice the frightening look he is giving me. I have stared into many frightening Mogs' eyes and I have to say none looked this terrifying. His look is equal to the look Cathy sometimes gives me when i disobey her. She gave me a look like this just last night.  
"Uh…I told you my mother knows him." I tell him shaking the chilling feeling I just had.  
"So are you the daughter of the woman who came in here yesterday?" he asks me. Cathy came here yesterday, then why didn't she tell me about the Loric symbols. Then again she must have and I must have tuned her out like I do most of the time.  
"I guess." I tell him.  
"What do you mean by '_I guess_'? He asks me.  
"Well how do I know if the woman you are talking about is my mother or not. For all I know you could be talking about a different woman." I say to him and to my surprise he cracks a smile.  
"Well I'm going to say you the same thing I told your moth...well the other woman. I don't know much about what happened to Professor Shawner after he disappeared." He says to him.  
"My mother mentioned that he had a daughter. My mother thought that at least she should talk to her and see if there is anything she could do." I say to him and now I am fully concentrating on reading his mind trying to find anything. Cathy definitely wouldn't like it if I came back empty hand.  
"Well as far as I know she left town as soon as her father disappeared." He says this but he thinks that my mother and I are a danger to Susan and to them. And I comb through his memories of her and I find something so shocking that after saying a quick goodbye to the old man I run straight to the hotel. I think if someone had seen me they would've definitely been suspicious of me.

When I get to the hotel Cathy wasn't in our room. She has left a note though, it said _Went to the bank, be back soon. _I decided to go have some practice and if this time Cathy comes back early she'll think I'm still out interrogating people. So I grab my usual supplies and this time I pack more water and biscuits. This time I decide to grab some money and have a meal at a restaurant it probably will convince Cathy about my story, don't ask me how. I search around our bags and I find some money and to my surprise I see that we have enough money to last a couple of weeks. She probably went to the bank to get money to buy another aeroplane or possibly even a house. So I went back to the warehouse again and to tell the truth I still have that creepy feeling that someone is following me. I finally make it to the warehouse and start practicing. Today I decided to practice my energy blast legacy. So I turn my hands into a laser gun and aim it at some of the machinery lying around. I was able to easily make holes in them and I hope no one will come snooping around and if they will they are in for a big surprise considering the way I have destroyed this place. I aim at another machine and I get distracted by a bug and hit the wall. Stupid bug I think to myself. So I start to practice again and once I am satisfied about my legacy I start on my combat training since I have laser gun hands I rarely use them but sometimes I do fight them just keep things interesting. I spend most of the time running around half of the world and I had to come up with some way to keep myself entertaining. And constant use of legacies can wear me off and so can training. Me gulping a entire water bottle is evidence enough. After couple of more punches and kicks and roundhouses my favorite move and drinking more water I decide to head back to town to get some lunch.

When I finally make it back to the restaurant most of the tables are empty. So either I missed the lunch rush or this place is not that popular. I sit on the table closest to the door another thing I learned from all those years of running. A waitress refilled my glass of water which I gulped down almost immediately as I got here and hands me the menu. Hey, it was a long walk and long training session and my body is a little rusty by not training for a while. I order my lunch and I see the door open and Mark walks inside. He grabs a table nearby and waves at me when he sees me. I swear it is like that dude is following me around or something. The waitress brings me the steak I ordered and she stops to talk with Mark and they both take a quick look at me and go back to their conversation. I have a super hearing because I'm an alien so I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Is she the one old Harold told about?" she asks.  
"How do I know anything about what old Harold said." He asks.  
"We shouldn't be talking here. I've got a break in ten minutes come out the back." She says sending another quick look at me. I innocently go back to eating my steak which I might add is very delicious.

So after quickly polishing off my steak I settle the bill and leave some tip and the cashier asks me to stay for dessert. I say no thank you to him and leave the building. I spot an alleyway behind the restaurant and find a good eavesdropping spot anticipating the arrival of the gossip girl and the stalker. After a minute or two of waiting they arrive. Gossip girl is the first to arrive followed by Mark the Stalker.

"So what do you know about her?" she asks.  
"Well she and her mother have a room back in the hotel. And they said something about travelling." Mark answers.  
"Old Harold said she was a colleague of Professor Shawner back when he was in New York. And we all know that New York was a cover story to cover up his trip to Lorien." She says. I gasp so loud that they suddenly stop their conversation and start to look up and down the alley and the street. Good thing that my hiding spot was up on the roof and they didn't decide to look up here too. Don't ask me how I got onto the roof.

"What was that?" The waitress asks.  
"I don't know. But maybe we should leave." Mark says.  
"Do you think we should inform Susan about them." She asks again.  
"I already informed about it and he'll be here from London by tonight." Mark answers.  
"Man I wish I was working at the base in London. Those guys get to have all the fun." She says again.  
"Don't worry Chels, we'll get our chance soon." Mark says and he leaves. I wait a couple of more minutes before I get down from my hiding spot and head for the hotel. When I get there first thing we are going to do is hit the road. Good bye Amesbury and the Stonehenge. Hey since I am already here I am going to visit it and Cathy did say it being a sacred Loric place or something. Mogs destroyed most of my planet and I don't remember much about it and I am going to take a look at one of the last remaining Loric historic places.

After half an hour or something I arrive at the Stonehenge and there are a lot of tourists snapping photos and laughing around with their families. I had a happy family too I think. Like I said I don't remember much about my life in Lorien. Cathy says it is for the best that I don't remember any of it or I will be too sad. Cathy is the only family I remember about.

I look at the Stonehenge and it is sad that these people know more about this place than me. At least the make-believe story about it. Cathy and I opted out school and books for training but she did try to homeschool me but I thought training was more fun. I got to say she did try her best to teach me about both earth's and lorien's history. But it was kind of like playing music to a deaf elephant. I sit on the grass and admire the Stonehenge even though I basically do not have any idea about it. All of a sudden a little kid bump into me.

"Hey, you bumped into me." He says.  
"No you bumped into me." I say to him.  
"No you did." He says again.  
"No you did. I was sitting down so you were the one who bumped into me." I say to him.  
"Yeah but you didn't move so you bumped into me." He says. Okay so this kid is officially starting to piss me off. Thankfully his mother I assume walks over to us and made the kid apologize but the kid just showed me his tongue and ran off to his friends.  
"Jason Bartholomew Montgomery. Come here this instant and apologize to this lady." His mother says to him. Kid acts like he didn't hear any of it.  
"It is okay." I say to her getting up. Enough scenery watching for one day now I really have to get back to hotel and tell Cathy about everything.  
"I apologize for my son's behavior." She says. So I did assume correctly she is his mother.  
"It is all right." I say again and I leave.

By the time I get to the hotel Cathy still hasn't gotten back so I decide to take bath and wash off my earlier training session or should I say sweat session. When I emerge from the bathroom Cathy still has not arrived and I turn on the T.V. and wait for her. I start to get worried when clock strikes five and she still has not arrived. I panic what if something has happened to her? I get my chest and try the lock and it still remains shut so that is indeed a great sign. It means that she is still alive. But it still doesn't offer me an explanation about her running late. She never runs late especially not when she goes to the bank. My mind starts to wonder and without my knowing I fall asleep. I am greeted by nightmares. I see that Cathy is tied to a chair and she is bloody and bruised. I run to her and try to undo her ropes and my hand just goes through them. Then I see some Mogs come into view and they start torturing her and she starts to scream. I try to stop them, my legacies won't work and my hands they just go through them.

"Where is your Garde?" the Mogs keep asking her and she tells them nothing.  
"If you want to save her come to London." A Mog says looking directly at me. I wake up at that moment and I realize that someone has been shaking me awake.

**A/N: Well here is Chapter number Ten. Can't believe that I made it this far. I wouldn't have been able to come this far if it wasn't for your continued support and do please keep supporting me through reviews and I really appreciate each and every one of them.**

**So I decided to dedicate each chapter to one of my loving fan. So keep loving my story and please keep leaving me sweet reviews.**

**I am kind of coming up empty about Five's story so any kind of a suggestion would be accepted gratefully and I'll even dedicate the next chapter to you. please leave your thoughts about this chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. I did my research to make my story accurate and if something is wrong I apologize for it and let me know what I did wrong. And also can someone please say how long does it take someone to travel to London from Stonehenge.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Technically I should be studying now for my exams but instead I'm writing actually typing. You guys owe me, well not really I'm doing this partly because I hate studying. I'm so going to regret this. **

**Anon321: Thank you for your suggestions about Five's story. Coincidently I was kind of thinking the same thing. And I am dedicating this chapter to you.**

**Chapter 11**

I wake up to the sound of the alarm. It is 7'o clock in the morning. I never get up this early in the morning but what can I say I'm excited. Last night after I demanded Susan the reason why she didn't want me to join the others she said "Well, Nine do you want to blast Mogadorian base." and needless to say that I was excited. Ever since John and I destroyed the base in West Virginia I was looking forward to a chance like this. I just love to kill every Mogadorian I encounter. I even made it to game. I missed whole year of killing Mogs and now I have to make up for the time I've lost and make them pay for the lives they cost. How many Maddies and Sandors have they killed to fulfill their purpose? But since now I am free I am going to make them pay for every life they destroyed. I am going to kill them for Sandor and Maddie. I get out of bed and head out for a run around the house. Since we are far from civilization I can run on my top speed. I haven't had chance to jog ever since they captured me in Chicago where Sandor made me run each and every day. I was on a run when I encountered my first run. I lured him onto our building where my Cêpan and I lived; I killed him in the elevator. It was the mistake that cost both Sandor and Maddie their lives, it tipped off the Mogs of my location. I wish I knew it back then and maybe if I did Sandor might still be alive. I shouldn't be dwelling on the past; I should focus on the future. I should be making Mogs pay for what they did. Destroying the base Susan told about will be one step closer to my goal. And my goal is to kill Setrákus Ra.

After I finish my run I head back to the house and get myself a nice shower. After I get dressed and I got to tell Susan don't have that much taste in choosing clothes and I shouldn't be complaining because I had to wear the same clothes for almost a year, I go and knock on Susan's bedroom door. No answer so I knock again. "_GO. AWAY." _ I get that reply for my third knock. Since clearly this not the answer I was expecting and like I said I was excited for destroying a base I knocked again. This time something crashed against the door in response. I chuckle to myself and leave. If this was a year ago I would have done the same thing. This time I knock on the girl's room. Sarah, Ella and BK are sharing John's room. Last night Ella told Marina to join Eight that she'll be alright on her own until she gets back but she opted out of sleeping alone so Sarah offered her to sleep with her for the night. I don't trust Sarah, I don't trust any human for that matter. That is why I didn't trust Susan in the first place and since I found out she is half loric I have kind of started to trust her. And when she said about destroying the base last night she fully convinced me. But still in the back of my mind something still says to me that she is hiding something. It still doesn't mean that I should trust Sarah. I don't want John to go through the same thing I did. Even Sarah didn't betray him like Maddie did she could still get hurt or dead and what does John going to do then. Sometimes I wish Johnny would have fallen in love with another Garde maybe even Six but no he had go and fall in love with a weak little human who is only going to slow us down.

After about my third knock someone opens the door and I see it is Sarah. For a second I think she heard everything that I just thought because she kind of had an angry expression on her face. Then again she is probably just angry I woke up her. I got to say even the messy hair and no makeup she looks pretty and I can see why Johnny boy fell in love with her.  
"Is there a reason for you to wake us this early?" she asks me.  
"Yeah, we are going to Omaha today remember?" I ask her.  
"Do you want us to leave this early?" she asks again. What is this, twenty questions? If I didn't want us to leave early I would still be sleeping.  
"That is the idea." I say to her.  
"Fine. Give us a minute to get ready." She says and closes the door but not before BK comes trotting out. He decided to stay here with us in case we need someone to fight. How do I know this? because I can talk to animals.  
"So did you have fun last night with the girls? Did they put lipstick on you and played dress up with you?" I ask him. BK gives me a confusing look.  
"Is that what you think girls do when they are alone?" Susan asks me while opening the fridge.  
"Well what else do they do?" I ask her.  
"Why don't I leave it to your imagination?" she says to me.  
"So where is this camp anyways?" I ask her.  
"Like I told you in Omaha." She says.  
"I know that. But where exactly in Omaha?" I ask again.  
"You do not have any patience do you?" she asks.  
"No I don't. So where is this base?" I ask for third time.  
"Well it is in this forest named people who wake me up the morning don't get to know." She says and with that she leaves with a cup of coffee she made.  
"Guess it is you and me BK." I say. But BK leaves for the backyard leaving me alone. Is there something wrong with me I am a pretty lovable guy right?

So about another hour and a breakfast after we hit the road. Susan let me drive the car while she is riding shotgun. Others are in the backseat. This time we are driving a Toyota Highlander instead of a minivan, this is a my kind of car.  
"If we drive all day we could make it to the safe house by midnight." Susan says looking up from a map. I can't help but notice that there are few crosses all over the map and since I am me I ask her about them.  
"These are the Mogadorian camps I found during my uh…well snooping." She answers.  
"So after Omaha are we going to destroy them too." I ask her.  
"No, after Omaha I am going back to England there are few things I need to get from there and of course the rest of the books I showed you if you ever find a way to read them. And some of you have to go find Number Five while the others go find Chimæra that Ella mentioned about." She answers without looking up from the map she has buried her head in. This car maybe brand new and modern but it doesn't have decent GPS system. To tell the truth there isn't any GPS system so we are going old school and that why she has her head buried in the map trying to figure out which route to take.  
"Why can't we get a nice GPS upgrade?" I ask her.  
"Because the government and the Mogadorian will be monitoring it. And if we asked direction for a place near their base they might get suspicious and let's just say civilians and _aliens_ aren't allowed where we are going." She answers.  
"So Ella do you know where the Chimæra are?" Susan asks.  
"No." she answers.  
"Well didn't he leave any kind of note explaining where we might find them." She asks again.  
"Well he did leave me a letter I bet he must have mentioned something about them." She says in a small voice.  
"Then you better hurry up and read it and figure it out." I say to her.  
"Nine" Susan hisses at me "It is all right Ella just read it when you are ready." She says.

And I am about to protest and say that we need find out about them when I see the tears streaming down Ella's eyes and Sarah comforting her. Losing a Cêpan could be very painful thing I can remember the day I lost mine like it was yesterday. But we are fighting a war here and we need find much as we can about well about everything related to this. I wonder if Sandor ever left me a letter or something like that. I make a note to self to look for something like that the next time I go back to the safe house in Chicago. I wish he has left me something like that I really do. Ella is like that way she has something left from her Cêpan.  
"So do you have a chest Ella." I ask her trying to cheer her up. She shakes her head No.  
"Do you want to look in mine?" I ask her. She shakes her head Yes this time. I open mine and hands it to her. Since others left in a hurry we are stuck with their chests too. One is heavy enough add three more to it. Ella swift through the contents of my chest inquiring every piece of my inheritance and I answer best to my knowledge. But I don't know what most of them do. Ella shows me the Macrocosm and asks me what it does.  
"Put that thing down." I say to her quickly. She looks stunned for a minute and drops it immediately. I can see the tears forming in her eyes and I quickly close the chest.  
"US government are tracking our movement through that rock." I explain her about my little outburst. Her face has look of understanding.  
"I wish I had a chest too. Crayton said they didn't have time to get me one." She says sadly.  
"I am sure that I can put together some things from my father's collection." Susan says and Ella pipes up at this.  
"So do you know where you landed when you got to Earth?" Susan asks.  
"I don't know. I was two years old when we landed." She says.  
"Two, I thought it only took one year to get here." I ask her.  
"Yeah, but our ship was an old one and Crayton told me it took us longer than others to get here. And also he said the ship needed constant repairing and that we had to stop at a different planet to refuel. He also said if we were on a ship like yours maybe we could have caught up with you." She answers.  
"Maybe that's why we never knew about you." I say to her.  
"So what is the place you like the most?" Sarah asks.  
"Well I have to say Spain because I met Marina there. What about you Nine?" She asks me.  
"Well Chicago, my Cêpan and I have a killer safe house there." I say to her. I guess now it belongs to me since Sandor is dead.  
"It is also where you got caught. Do you know that they have another base just outside the city?" Susan says to me.  
"Hey it was my stupidity that I got caught there." I say to her.  
"Yeah by doing a grand theft auto episode." She says to me.  
"What is your favorite place?" I ask her eager to change the subject.  
"Lorien for sure." She says.  
"That is not fair; we are talking about places in earth." I say to her.  
"Okay okay well let's see I spent most of my life in Amesbury and a brief time in London and I came to the base in New Mexico. So I haven't travelled many places in my life but if I had to choose a place I'd say Amesbury." She answers.  
"So what is your favorite place Sarah?" Ella asks.  
"Well I've spent almost all of my life in Paradise. I haven't been outside of Ohio except the time I was captured and taken to the base in New Mexico." She answers.  
"Guess you and I have a lot in common that way." Susan says to her.  
"So Ella have you gotten your telekinesis yet?" Susan asks again. Ella is quiet so I turn to look at her and I can see that she is squinting her eyes and she is concentrating hard. I turn my eyes back to the road and I have a small grin plastered across my face. Finally she gives up and says No.  
"Well it'll come soon." I say to her. We drive in silence for a while.  
"We need to figure out where the second ship is one is in New Mexico." Susan says.  
"The second one is in Egypt." I answer her.  
"Well how do you know that?" Ella asks me.  
"Johnny had this tablet thing and it showed where Garde is and where the ships are." I say to her.  
"Well the Chimæra could be close to the ship." Susan says. I think about that for a second.  
"What if the Chimæra are separated just like John and the rest of the others did?" Sarah asks us. Well the human does have some brain and it is a possibility.  
"Well then we'll have our work cut out for us and let's hope it doesn't happen. I really don't want go on around the world trip hunting for bunch of Chimæra." Susan says. I am not so sure about that. It sounds like an incredible idea. On the other hand I do have to kick some Mogadorian ass.  
"Do you think you could convince some of the pikens and krauls to join our mission?" Susan asks.  
"That is the worst idea ever." I say to her. "They destroyed our home…_your home_." I add.  
"It wouldn't be the bad idea to turn them against their own masters." She says. I maintain my silence after that.

Around noon we stop at a MacDonald's for lunch. I know it is a cheesy place but they aren't any restaurant in sight. I order at least five different burgers. Like I said was locked up for a year and didn't have any food choices. Sandor and I used stop at MacDonald's when we were taking road trips to unknown destinations. He always ordered the Big Mac while I ordered different thing every time. Ella is stuffing her mouth with French Fries while others biting into their burgers. I ordered a Big Mac to honor Sandor. And after lunch we hit the road again and this time Susan is driving. Good cause I am feeling very sleepy after my big lunch. Last thing I see before drifting off to sleep is that BK is biting into bone that we bought for him. Okay Ella bought it for him.

I don't wake up until a couple of hours later and I see that the passengers in the back seat have drifted off into sleep.  
"What time is it?" I ask her.  
"Seven p.m." she answered. I've been sleeping like a rock.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask her.  
"Because I need you take the night shift." She says. And after another hour she hands me the wheel.  
"Wake me up when we get to the entrance." She says and she drifts off to sleep too. I am all alone in a sense and that is until Ella wakes up from her sleep.  
"Where are we?" she asks sleepily. I answer her.  
"Why don't you go back to sleep I'll wake you up when we get there?" I say to her.  
"It is all right I'll keep you company." She says and she climbs to the seat next to me careful not to wake sleeping Sarah and BK. Susan is sleeping in the back seat in case you are wondering.  
"So what's Chicago like?" she asks me.  
"Well it is big, crowded, noisy and polluted." I say to her. "But it did have a lake named Lake Michigan. And I used jog around it." I say to her.  
"I like lakes too, Olivia liked them too." She says.  
"Who's Olivia?" I ask hoping it is some hot girl.  
"She was my Chimæra and she died in Spain and then papa died in India and we had to leave them just like that without even a proper burial." She says and stats to weep. I don't know what to do or what to say. Finally I say. "There, there." Well I couldn't come up with anything else. But it seems to have calmed her down a little. Only just a little. BK wakes up from his sleep and crawls into Ella's lap. That seems to have calmed her down. Great a Chimæra knows how to comfort a little girl better than me. That is just great. BK glares at me. Hey what did I do? I was just making conversation. Thankfully at that moment we come up to the place where Susan told me to wake her. So I park the car and go wake her up. I had to shake her awake her and my reward was a punch in the nose.  
"I think you just broke my nose." I say to her rubbing my now injured and bleeding nose.  
"Sorry, I thought you were some kind of a danger. Can't be too careful these days." She says and hands me a healing stone from her pocket.  
"Try not to spill blood on the seat. I don't think it'll come of easily." She says while she goes to the front seat. I press the healing stone to my nose and it hurts like hell. That is it I am so not waking her up anymore.

"Marina says Good night." Ella says to her. How did she…oh yeah she has telepathy I forgot.  
"She says they found Sam and Malcolm was with him and they also found a Mog boy named Adam and they all going to Paradise to get something from Malcolm's office or something." She says.  
"A Mog boy? Did they kill him?" I ask her.  
"They are going to Paradise?" Sarah asks. I didn't even realize that she was awake. I hope she didn't witness me getting hit yet again by Susan.  
"No they didn't kill Adam and yes they are going to Paradise." Ella says to us.  
"Why the heck didn't they kill him?" I ask her.  
"Why the heck didn't they take me to Paradise?" Sarah asks.  
"My question first." I say to her.  
"First of all they didn't kill Adam because he is an important Loric ally and a Mogadorian traitor and we can learn a lot about Mogadorians from him. And second of all they didn't take you to Paradise because it is too dangerous and Mogs could be lying around your house to kill you and your family." It isn't Ella who answers us it is Susan.  
"You knew about this and you didn't tell me? Is this why you didn't let me go with them." I ask her with anger in my blood.  
"Yes and if I did you would have killed him even before he had a chance to tell you the truth." I just can't believe it. If she have been lying about something like that what else would she having been lying to us about.  
"Technically she wasn't lying she was simply hiding it." Ella says.  
"How did you? Did I?" I stammer. Okay how did she answer something I thought? I did think that right? I didn't say it out aloud did I?  
"Nine you didn't say it aloud?" Ella asks me.  
"No." I say to her.  
"Well looks like you got the second part of my telepathy legacy, mind reading." Susan says. "Well normally it would take a long time to develop that part. But you…"  
"Ella can you tell them to swing by my house and see that everything is okay and to tell my parents that I am okay." Sarah says interrupts Susan. She nods to her.  
"They shouldn't be going to Paradise soon after the base they'll be expecting John to drop Sarah home or something like that. And tell them to be in Omaha the place I marked in the map by day after tomorrow at noon. And don't tell them about our mission they may not be too willing about it specially Marina thinking we are putting you in danger and John thinking putting Sarah in danger." Susan says. Ella goes quiet for a minute.  
"Okay, I said it to Marina." She says.  
"Now looks like you are gaining your powers rather quickly and I wonder why?" Susan says.  
"Is it a good thing?" Ella asks.  
"I don't know." She answers. That is not fair that she got her first legacy when she was just twelve years old. I had to wait until I was sixteen to get my first legacy and it was my Zero Gravity legacy and then came talking to animals. legacy.  
_'Sorry'_ Ella says in my mind.  
_'It is not your fault kid.'_ I think back.

A couple of minutes after that we pull into a driveway of a broken down two-story house. I don't think you can even call that thing a house.  
"Well this is our safe house." Susan says to us.  
"I don't think we can call it even a house or safe." I say to her. She drives the car into the garage and we all get out.  
"Open the door to the house and see?" Susan challenges me and I open the door and go inside. The lights turns on automatically just like the ones in my safe house in Chicago. And I can see it is a state of the art modern home. Well okay not exactly a home maybe a house.  
"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me with these bags?" Susan asks me. So I give her hand. It takes me Susan and Sarah two trips to carry them all inside. She directs me to carry two bags towards the basement of the building and she carries two too. She puts them on the table and did I mention the lights turn automatically on in this place. She opens them up and I can see all kinds of weapons.  
"Since others are going to be late we are going to have to prepare the weapons and the s to blow up the base." Susan says to us.  
"Okay I'll handle the explosives mainly because I don't want anyone in here to blow us apart and you guys can soak the bullets in Loricyde." She says.

We spent the almost entire night doing just this and we head into bed when the sun comes up. I had to carry Ella into her room since she was already sleeping in a corner. Sarah comes up behind and mumble a thank you and I find myself a room. And I hit the pillow and instantly fall asleep. I wake up to the sound of someone banging on my door and I open it with telekinesis and ask "What?" all without opening my eyes.  
"Look Nine?" Ella says to me. I look up and she lifts my sheets using telekinesis.  
"That's really impressive kid." I say to her and I simply push her out her the room and close the door behind her using telekinesis and I go back to sleep. And I wake up again to a sound of another banging on my door. I open the door and this time it is Susan.  
"What?" I ask yet again.  
"Well I thought you might want to do some surveillance of the base. If you are too busy we'll just go by ourselves." She says.  
"Give me five minutes." I say to her. After ten minutes and driving three miles Susan gets out of the car and all four of us counting BK gets out too. I don't know why we brought Sarah and Ella though.  
"Okay this is the place I marked on the map and this is where we'll meet the others. And we are going to have to go on foot find where the base is." Susan says.  
"You don't know where the base is?" I ask her.  
"I know it is here. Somewhere." She says. "I just didn't have a lot of time to figure out the exact location." She adds.

'_I'll check around'_ BK says to me and he goes behind a nearby bush and emerge as a bird I don't know the name of. After a few minutes he comes back and says the base is couple minutes north. So we head north and I had use telekinesis numerous times to keep Sarah and Ella from stumbling to ground each time for a different reason. Finally after twenty minutes of walking BK warns that the base is up ahead. We all cover behind a boulder and Susan takes a strange-looking glass like rock and looks through it. I brought my rock that gives me x-ray vision and looked through it. I can see the interior of the base. Base is more like a cave and at least three guards are protecting the entrance no scratch that four, there are four guards. In the distance I see some strange-looking some container or barrel looking things and there a lot of it and I see something inside it they look like some kind of…wait a minute are those skeletons. Is that…?  
"What are those barrel looking things?" I whisper.  
"I'll tell when we get back. We can't risk anyone hearing us right now." Susan whispers back.  
"Gather much information as you can." She whispers again. There are no animal carcasses in the entrance like in Virginia so that means BK can come with us. There are some several rooms but my X-ray look through rock's vision is limited. There are a lot of skeletons walking around the base and now I am beginning to think my rock only shows skeletons of persons. After an hour or so surveillance after we head back. Once we are in the car I demand Susan what was in those barrel like thing.  
"First of all they are called Vats. And they kind of cloning more like breeding Mogs inside those things." She says and I start to gag.  
"Don't you dare to puke in my car." Susan says.  
"I wasn't." I tell her although I feel like it. I can see that Ella is hiding her need to throw up too.  
"So this is how they always had an endless supply of Mogs to attack you. And this is one of the many bases like that. And if my information is right this is the second biggest." Susan says.  
"So if we destroy this place then there will be fewer soldiers to fight with." I ask her.  
"Something like that but I was hoping it'll gives a chance to gather the missing members of this fight." She says.

**Hello is anyone reading my story if you are reading it let me know in the review section. When I don't have many review I feel like no one is reading my story. And the day I don't receive reviews is a very sad day. **_**Sob.**_

**And also Happy Labor Day that is if it is Labor day in where ever you are living.**

**I hope I got Nine's Point of view correctly his one is a tough one just like him. If they ever made a Rise Of Nine movie who do you think should be movie Nine? Whose point of view you want to see next? **

**So since I am sleepy and it is like 2a.m. and I am kind of bored I am not doing a proofreading of this chapter so if there is anything ****wrong**** with it let me know.**

**And also don't let review button below get lonely. Okay now I am making random crap up because i want to make it to 5000 words. 55 more words to go not counting this and now 45 more to go. Oh I know do you think Nine should get a letter from Sandor and what should Ella's letter should be should Chimaera be together or scattered around the world? 11 more words to go for 5000 words. 1 2 3 Yay. made it to 5000. Actually 5008 words.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies books or its awesome characters.**

**Legacy idea: Thank you for your idea. I thought about that magnetism legacy too. Your review has given me a idea so stay tuned. **

**Guest: They were not together in chapter 9. Four, Six, Seven and Eight went looking for Sam in chapter 8.**

**I would love well not love but like to have constructive criticism because it really would help me recognise my flaws and fix them.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sam and Malcolm went to their house to retrieve some documents along with Six. Eight has been saying about a vision he had about Nine and Susan and how they may be in trouble and we should hurry and finally as an attempt to calm him down I asked him and John to go check out Sarah's house and they both left a couple of minutes ago. So it is just me and Adam in the car and Eight wasn't very happy about leaving me alone with him. But I said I can take care of myself and he stood there awhile looking at me with raised eyebrows and finally gave up and left. We have been sitting in silence ever since and it is a little uncomfortable sitting next to my mortal enemy even though he is fully committed to the loric cause and everything. I wonder how he feels.

"So…" I start but I am suddenly stopped by a large explosion. Adam jumps out of the car and runs towards where the sound came from. And I was left with carrying two chests and a weapons bag. I wonder what the Elders thought when they gave us these chests they are becoming very unpractical. I put the two chests under both of my arms and sling the weapons bag on my back and run towards the explosion. The chests and the bag are slowing me down. "Thank you very much Adam." I mutter under my breath. I wonder where Eight and John are.

* * *

Eight and I started to walk towards Sarah's house. Neither of us said anything during the whole walk and finally we reached their house. Even from a distance I can tell there is no sign of life inside that house. And that nobody has lived there for awhile.  
"So, now what?" Eight asks me.  
"I want to have a closer look." I say to him. I start to walk towards the house when we are surrounded by Mogs. Eight takes my hand and I am immediately surrounded by darkness and the next minute we are standing in front of yet another abandoned house. Somehow even in the dark I recognize this house. This is the house that Henri and I shared for the last time.  
"I wanted to teleport to the car and I don't know how we got here I guess I have to try again." Eight says grabbing my arm.  
"Wait." I say to him before he has a chance to teleport us away. I start to go inside the house.  
"John, what are you doing?" Eight asks me.  
"This is where my Cêpan and I lived." I say to him. I think he understands me.  
"Let's hurry up before Mogs catch up." He says to me.

I nod to him and I go inside the house. There is a yellow tape across the door and the whole house is in darkness. I turn my Lumen on and I see the whole house has been turned upside down. The computers Henri used have been ripped apart and cords are hanging from the walls. The couch has been slashed so is the walls. This place eerily resembles a place where a battle has taken place. They have destroyed the last place that held Henri's memories. It both saddens me and enrages in the same time. I go to the kitchen and turn on the stove. I should have destroyed this place before we left Paradise not giving them a chance to destroy it like they did. Now something has brought me back here to do what I should have done back then. I aim my Lumen at the stove and it lit up and Eight teleports us before the house explodes. And once again I am surrounded by the darkness that had surrounded the house.

* * *

By the time I get to the place where the battle is taking place I see Six is making a storm and Mogs are getting hit by lightning and Adam sending Seismic waves towards the advancing Mogs. I quickly run down to the place where Sam and Malcolm are wrapped in a hug. I set the two chests down and tell them "Guard them with your lives." I open the weapons bag and get the biggest gun I see and start shooting manically and to my surprise I can see that most of my bullets hit their targets. Once I run out of bullets I don't stop to reload I simply pick a Mog cannon using telekinesis and start shooting again. Just when I thought that we had killed all of them another new wave of Mogs appears from out of nowhere. By this time both Six and Adam are losing their energy and their legacies are becoming weakened. Six has now abandoned creating storms and now instead have turned invisible. Adam picks up a cannon from the ground and starts to shoot and I can say that he does not have a lot of experience with shooting a gun. My theory is quickly proven when he runs out of ammo just as he started to fire and now he is weaponless. I shoot a couple of the Mogs approaching him and float a gun towards him. I suddenly hear a scream beside me and I turn around in time to see two Mogs have swords around both Sam's and Malcolm's neck and another is retrieving the two chests I laid down on the ground. At that moment I thought giving them a weapon might have been a good idea.

* * *

By the time I see the light again I have decided that I am never ever teleporting again. No matter what the situation is. I prefer walking or even running from now on. When I look around I see that I am standing in front of our van and that no one is around.

"Where is everybody?" I ask Eight. As to answer my question a Mog appears from the tree line carrying two chests. Eight quickly teleports next him and kicks him square in his chest the Mog disintegrate instantly and the chests he has been carrying falls to the ground with a loud thud. I pick one chest up and Eight picks the other up and be both run towards Sam's house. We hide behind a tree and ahead of us I can see that two Mogs have swords on Sam's and Malcolm's throat. I can see both Marina and Adam but there is no sign of Six. I try to run to my friend's aid but Eight stopped me and handed me the chest he had in his arm. And just like that he was gone and now he is standing next to the Mog who was holding Malcolm hostage. This confuses both Mogs just enough for Sam to throw the Mog who is holding him hostage over his shoulder, a move that Six had taught to both of us when we were on the run. I bet Six would have been really proud of him. While Sam uses the Mog's own sword on him Eight finishes off the other. I run off towards the battlefield carrying the both chests which definitely not an easy thing to do but all my efforts were wasted because by the time I reach the others I have yet again missed another battle. I was somewhat disappointed that I didn't get to kill any Mogs maybe Nine is rubbing off on me. Then suddenly I hear a scream.

* * *

After Sam and Eight took care of those Mogs I quickly turned my attention towards the other Mogs. From corner of my eye I can see that Six flicking in and out of visibility. Perhaps the weakness is overcoming her and as a result, her legacies are getting weakened. That was what I thought until I lost my ability to see in the dark and I can see that Eight has a weird look on his face he doesn't have to speak for me to understand that his teleportation legacy have failed him. I don't stop shooting down Mogs because I haven't been relying on my legacies to fight and for once I was glad that I didn't had any super cool legacies like the others. I finish off every Mog and I still haven't gotten my sight in dark back. Good thing the burning house is giving us plenty of light. But then again it was a wrong thing to say because I am almost afraid to think if there were anyone at all inside when it happened and judging by the scene I saw when I first got here I think I've gotten my answer. I suddenly hear a scream and turn around just in time to see that someone has stabbed Six.

* * *

My whole body goes cold when I saw that Six's been stabbed. I drop the chests and turn on my Lumen and nothing happens. However, luckily Adam sends a seismic wave towards the Mog and he stumbles down and Sam finishes him off with a sword. I wonder how he could have ran that faster to Six and I abandoned the chests and run towards Six. Blood is dripping from her chest where the Mog stabbed her. I place my palm on her wound and nothing happens. The same helpless that I felt when I was faced with a situation this similar in Dulce washes over me.  
"Marina, come quickly. My healing legacy is not working." I say and Marina comes running towards us when I hear sirens in the distance. We have to heal Six quickly and get out of here before the owners of those sirens gets here. Marina tries to heal Six and I can tell her legacy is not working either.

* * *

I try to heal Six I tried hard but my legacies are failing me yet again. I can feel that Six is slipping away.  
"Maybe we should let the paramedics take care of her." I say hearing the sirens. But right now I am not sure even the bestest of the best doctors can save her.  
"What is this?" I hear Adam say and I turn around to see him pick up a green shining stone from the ground.  
"Maybe this is the reason your legacies aren't working." He says hopefully and he tries to crush it but he is not strong enough. Eight gets the stone without even bothering to attempt to destroy it he throws it as hard as he can. I am glad that our super strength has not failed us yet. I immediately try to heal Six but John's hands beat me to it. I can see that finally our legacies are returning since once again I can see in the dark. After the wound in Six's chests close and Six's breathing steadies she sits up and gives John a hug but they both quickly part away. I am remembered by the reason behind it and it must be hard to love a person who doesn't return the feeling.

* * *

After Six hugs me and break away quickly a feeling of guilt washes over me. She is just glad that you saved her life I say to myself. I can hear the sirens more closely now and I can almost hear people's' footsteps.  
"Guys, we have to go." I say to the others. Both Six and I try to get up but both of us fall to the ground. Well I fall to the ground because unlike Six I didn't had someone to catch me from falling. Now Sam is steadying her and Eight takes both mine and Six's hand and teleports us away. Add teleporting side effects to the side effects of healing someone near death and you get head spinning and nausea. I double down and I can see that Six is effected by telekinesis just like I am. Eight opens the car door for us and we manage to get inside. I fall asleep from exhaustion while waiting for the others. Who knew saving someone from dying can be this exhausting.

* * *

Once Eight teleported John and Six away I pick up the chests from where John dropped it earlier and Adam carries our weapons bag. We all run away from there. Both Sam and Malcolm take a last look of the burning house that was once their home. By the time we get to the car Both John and Six were sleeping. Malcolm takes the wheel once again and Adam rides shotgun. Sam sits in the seat beside Six and Eight and I take the backseat.

"I am proud of you Marina." Eight says to me.  
"Why?" I ask him.  
"Because you didn't hesitate when our legacies went away." He says to me.  
"That was because I didn't have any fighting legacies." I say to him.  
"Even then, I should have been prepared to for a situation like that after…" he says and I cut him off with a kiss. And when we break off he smiles.  
"Are you going to keep interrupting me like that." He asks.  
"Only if you keep talking like that." I say to him.  
"Then maybe I should keep talking like that more." He says. I kiss him one more time before laying my head on his chest and going to sleep.

* * *

Sam wakes me up by shaking me.  
"Where are they?" I ask him.  
"Where is who?" he asks me.  
"The Mogs." I answer him.  
"What Mogs? There are no Mogs." He says to me.  
"Then why the hell did you wake me up." I ask him.  
"Because I found a way to read your book." He says to me. If I was not awake before this certainly woke me up. He gives me a paper and I start to read it.

**In Lorien Garde used invisible ink to write messages but this was not common. The reason behind is these invisible messages could only be read only if someone shined their Lumen **

I didn't read ahead because I suddenly took the book from Sam's hand a movement caused Six to stir who was sleeping in my shoulders. I shined my lumen to the pages careful not to burn them and letters started to appear.  
"Holy shit." Sam said causing Six to wake up from her sleep. She was not very happy about it though.  
"What is going on?" Eight is asking from behind.  
"John made the writing appear." He says. I can almost see his puzzled face. Next thing I see is a shadow covering the book. I guess Eight must have decided to see what all the commotion was about by himself. It takes a good half an hour before all the letters in the entire book to appear. I read it so the others can hear.  
"If you are reading this that means the prophecy has come true and that our beloved planet has been destroyed and you are Lorien's last hope. Beyond these pages contains information about Lorien's history, your inheritance, your legacies, about the Elders, about your role towards taking our place in the future and many more things we thought might come in handy during your mission in saving our planet. To protect these secrets and ensure its safety furthermore it will only be written in a language only you and your Cêpans can understand."

I say and I turn the page and I can't understand another word. That is because it is in a complete different language I haven't even seen before in my life. And somehow I know it is written in Loric.

"Why did you stop?" Eight asks me.  
"Because it is in Loric." I say to them.  
"Give me then. I know few of the letters. Reynolds taught me a little." He says and I hand him the book.  
"Well I think that is a S and that is an A and that is a T. And I guess that is all I know." He says defeated. He hands the book back to me.  
"How about your Loric alphabet." I ask Malcolm.  
"Maybe even worse than Eight's." he says.  
"Henry knew the alphabet though." He adds. It doesn't do any good to us since he is dead and unless he managed to preserve his knowledge somehow.  
"Guys it is noon. How long before we reach Omaha." Eight asks.  
"Maybe an hour or hour and a half." He says. And suddenly something explodes.  
"That is unless we have a flat." He adds.

While Malcolm and the others try to change the tire Sam and I head to the diner nearby and grab a booth for all of us. Since there is only one booth is available all of us are going to have to squeeze. And since others aren't here yet this is the first time I get to have a talk with my best friend.  
"So how was Nine?" he asks me.  
"I'm so sorry for leaving you there Sam. I really did try to get back in to save you but I..I failed Sam." I say to him.  
"It is all right John. I know you must have tried everything and it is partly my fault I am the one who wanted to look for my dad and in a way I found my dad because of it. So all is good" Sam says to me. I am kind of glad that Sam is not mad at me it doesn't help but it only makes my guilt bigger. Others joined us at that moment and sat down on the booth and we ordered lunch. This moment would have been perfect if Sarah was with me. And also Ella and maybe even Nine. I have to say I kind of miss the guy.

* * *

After changing the tire and lunch we were already a hour late. This time Six took the wheel giving Malcolm a chance to sleep. Again Eight and I got the back seat, it is like it has our names written in it or something. This time Sam is riding shotgun and I can feel he has a huge crush on Six. I wish that Six admits she is in love with Sam and be happy. By the time we arrive on our destination we are three hours late. There is another car parked in front of us which I do not know the name of.  
"Isn't that Susan's other car?" Six asks.  
"I guess." John answers. We all get off the car and walk towards it. Six opens it and checks inside.  
"I found your chests so this definitely must be theirs." She said. I grab mine and hug it. Even though it is very heavy and everything I missed it like crazy. Then all of a sudden we yet again hear another explosion behind us. And all of a sudden BK appears in some sort of animal form carrying Ella and Sarah. Sarah appears to be unconscious and injured. John runs to her and carries her down from BK's back and I do the same with Ella.

"Are you hurt?" I ask her.  
"No." she says.  
"Where are the others?" Eight asks.  
"They were right behind us." She answered. We wait and wait but they don't arrive and suddenly panic sweeps over me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. And as always please review and don't hesitate to Favourite or Follow. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating for a long while. I had my exams and had to stay away from writing to study. Exams sucked and staying away from writing sucked even more.**

******I loved each and every one of your reviews and they were amazing and please do keep them coming. They really do help me with my writing.** And if you don't hate me and still reading this story here's chapter 13 

**I am dedicating this chapter to anyone who ever hated exams and just wanted to read a book instead.**

**Chapter 13**

Cathy's been shaking me awake and she has a panicked look on her face.  
"Hurry up Five we have to leave now." Cathy says to me.  
"Why? What happened?" I ask her.  
"The Mogs, they are coming." She says to me.  
"What? But how did they find us?" I ask her.  
"This is not the time for questions or explanations. Get packed we are leaving now." She barks out orders at me.

This has become a pattern every time the Mogs pick up our scent or when we pick up theirs we would just run away. I am fed up with this routine. I want to stay and fight them and kill each and every one of those disgusting aliens. We get the most important stuff only such as my chest. We are going to have to abandon other stuff as they are expendable. We run out of our room when a huge explosion rocks the whole building. I hear people scream and running everywhere. We run out of the building and the first sight I see is there is a battle going on in front of the building. One side is unmistakably are the ugly Mogs and fighting them are I can't believe I'm saying this humans. And most surprising fact is humans seem to have the upper hand. It is probably due to the lack of Mogadorian soldiers.

A Mogadorian comes charging at me and instinctively I throw him off using telekinesis. He seemed to be surprised by this. But not for too long because he gets back up and comes charging at me again. How stupid can he be? Didn't he already tried this and failed. So I throw him again. A girl can have some fun you know. This time instead of charging towards me he screams "She's a Garde. She's a Garde. Kill her." Pointing at me. All of a sudden the focus shifts and the Mogs divert their attention towards me. But the humans fought harder trying to keep them away from me trying to keep me safe.

I don't get this a couple of hours ago they seemed to be threatened by me and now they are trying to protect me. At that moment I did something I swore I'd never do I read the minds of the Mogs and the humans. I swore I never read minds when I am fighting because of what happened last time and it is a very big distraction. Okay here's the lowdown. Mogs didn't come for me and they didn't even know that I was here. They came here for a guy named Oliver and I don't know why. And I can't properly read the minds of the humans because their thoughts are everywhere. But mostly they are glad that they found us and eager to protect me. I was so distracted by reading their minds next thing I heard was "Look out Five."

A Mog was charging at me with his sword drawn and it was too late to do anything. But the next thing I know instead of being stabbed I am thrown to the ground and I hear a scream. And I see that the Mog has stabbed Cathy instead of me. I'm too stunned to do anything when he lifts his sword up again to finish his job. But he turns to ashes before neither of us can do anything.  
"We have to go." Mark says to me.  
"But…her." I say crawling towards Cathy's body. A man drops down near her body and checks her pulse.  
"She's alive for now. But we have to go now." He says. And without any effort he lifts Cathy up and Mark starts to pull me to my feet.  
"No. I'm not going to go with you. You are trying to kill us." I say to them trying to get my hand free from Mark's grip.  
"We are not. We are trying to help you. We all are." Mark says to me pointing to the humans fighting for me, fighting my battle.  
"And we cannot do that if you are being this impossible." He continues.  
"But why should I trust you." I say to them.  
"We don't have much time. Neither does your Cêpan. We really have to get out of here." The man says.  
"How can I be sure you won't kill her?" I ask her.  
"If I want her to die I can simply leave her here." He says to me. I don't know what I should do right now. I wish Cathy would wake up and tell me what to do. I decide to go with them for now. Right now my only concern is to get myself and Cathy out of here and to safety and they seem to be offering me a way out of here.  
"Fine. I'll come with you for now." I say to them. Mark picks up my bags from where I left them and we run towards a car and I kill every Mog that gets in the way but this time I don't enjoy killing them. This time I wish that we never came here.

We get to the car and Mark takes the wheel and the man climbs to the back seat with Cathy in his arms. I try to get in too when he says "You should get to the front seat I need space to treat her." He says to me. So I do as he says. We drive around while the man tries to fix Cathy.  
"Is she going to be okay?" I ask him.  
"This is just a patch job." He says bandaging her.  
"She is far too gone for me to save her and we were too late for a healing stone." He says to me.  
"Do something. You cannot let her die." I scream at him and my eyes starts to water.  
"I try to do everything I possibly can but after that it is out of my hands. We need to stop somewhere." He says.  
"Should I go to London?" Mark asks.  
"No, we shouldn't lead them there in case they are following us." He says.  
"Then where to?" he asks.  
"Get us to the safe house." He says. After feeling like driving for hundred hours or so we stop at an abandoned house. The man carried Cathy inside and Mark carried our bags and theirs inside. Mark came back outside as quickly as he went inside.  
"I have to hide the car." He explained while covering it with some tree branches lying around. I helped him with it and when we finished we went inside.  
"Where are they?" I asked him.  
"Upstairs." He told me.  
"I should…" I say but he said we shouldn't bother the doctor.  
"So he is a doctor?" I ask him.  
"Well kind of…" he says.  
"What do you mean kind of?" I ask threateningly.  
"He is _a_ doctor but he hasn't been a one for a long time." He says.  
"Then we should go find a real one." I say to him.  
"Don't worry he knows about this stuff more than any doctor in earth." He says to me.  
"What do you mean?" I ask him. My voice is shaky I'm trying my hardest not to cry so instead I focus on staying mad at this human even though he has done nothing but help me.  
"What I mean is he knows more about Loric and their what do you call it…oh yeah anatomy." He says to me.  
"But how does you know?" I ask him.  
"I wish I could tell you that but I can't." he says.  
"Why can't?" I ask again.  
"I can't say that either." He says to me.  
"Well what can you tell me about?" I ask him.  
"Well my name is Mark and I used to be a football player and…" after that he started telling me about his story but I tuned him out.

Instead I used my super hearing to find anything about Cathy, to find any sign that she is alive. It is very hard thing to do when a dedicated jock tells you about the history of American football.  
"…that was my life until John Smith moved into town and blowed up our school." He says. Well that last sentence caught my attention.  
"Wait, did you say John Smith the John Smith." I ask him.  
"Yeah, that's the one." He says. I am about to ask him more questions when I see the Loric expert doctor descending from the stairs wiping his hands on a cloth. So instead I direct my questionnaire towards him.  
"Is she going to be alright?" I ask him.  
"She is still unconscious I did everything I could but I'm not sure whether she'll survive or not." He says to me.  
"You can go see her if you want." He adds.

After that I bolted right upstairs. She was hooked up to some machines and she is laying so still. She looks so peaceful someone even might think that she is sleeping. She can't die I have so much to learn from her and I love her so much. She is too important to die she has to stay alive. She has to.  
"Keep fighting and stay alive Lucila. Keep fighting for Lorien. Keep fighting for me." I whisper in her ear. My tears are falling down freely right now. How much I wish that she'll wake up and say something to me say anything. I don't care that even she got mad at me. I sit in the corner hugging my feet to my chest and start to sob as quietly as I can.

I wake up and somehow I have managed to bring myself onto an open field. When I look around I see a figure and as I inch closer I see that it is none other than my Cêpan.  
"Cathy, you are alright." I say to her using her newest earth name. I run to her and hug her.  
"You have to let me go Five. I'm only going to slow you down." She says to me.  
"What?" I ask her.  
"You have to let me go. Save yourself. Let me go. Let me be with them." She says to me again.  
"What are you talking about? Who's them?" I ask her. I hear a loud beeping sound in the distance. It gets louder and louder while Cathy starts to fade away and away.  
"Cathy wait." I scream. But pretty soon I am surrounded by darkness and I can still hear the beeping and I can hear voices too. And at that moment I jolt awake. I am still at Cathy's room and the machines she was hooked onto are beeping away. And the doctor guy is doing something which I am not sure how to explain.  
"Come on, we should get out of here." Mark says to me.  
"No I want to stay." I say to him.  
"You would not want to stay for this. Come on." He says again to me extending his hand. I take his hand and he guides me downstairs. We sit on the floor side by side.  
"Distract me." I say to him.  
"Excuse me." He says me.  
"You know distract me. Tell me anything so I wouldn't have to wonder what is going to happen to her." I say to him.  
"Okay, what number are you?" he asks.  
"That is not telling that is asking." I say to her.  
"Thank you for the clarification but you still didn't answer my question." He says back.  
"Well guess." I say to him.  
"Okay you are not Number Four or Six. Seven was in Spain. Nine was in West Virginia. So you are either Number Five or Eight." He says to me.  
"You don't get to have three guesses." I say to him smiling.  
"And how do you know that I am not Number Four, Six, Seven or Nine." I ask him.  
"Well I met Four and Six and…" he starts but I don't let him finish.  
"You met Four and Six? What were they like?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, well Six was a badass but we only had a small encounter. I didn't get to know much about her. But Four was a nice guy standing up for people and saving them and stuff. The complete opposite of me. I kind of owe him, if it wasn't for him and Susan I don't know where I would have ended up at." He says and a look of regret washes over him.  
"Wait did you say Susan, Susan Shawner." I ask him suddenly.  
"Yeah." He says.  
"This whole time we were looking for her and you knew about her and to think you were right under our nose." I ask him getting angry.  
"Calm down. We didn't know who you were back then." He says to me. Calm down why should I calm down wait why am I angry in the first place.  
"Sorry for yelling at you. I am on the edge a little because you know." I say to him.  
"A little, try enormous or huge or giant." He says chuckling.  
"I get it okay." I say punching his arm slightly.  
"Ow." He says and rubs his arm. I thought I punched him lightly.  
"So you still didn't tell me what Number you are." He says.  
"I am Number Five." I say to him.  
"Well in that case, I am glad to meet you Number Five." He says and bows his head and rolls his hand. It kind of made me feel better. He kind of made me forget about Cathy and what is going on with her. Am I a bad person for thinking like that.

"So tell me more about yourself." I tell him.  
"I don't like to talk about myself. It makes me look like a jerk." He says.  
"Are you kidding me? You _love_ talking about yourself." I say to him. He smiles and he kind of looks good when he smiles. I so did not think that. I so do not have feelings for this guy. First I thought the guy I saw on the computer was handsome and now I think that he looks good and what next? Who am I going to think that looks cute? Am I going to be thinking stuff about the doctor too?

"So what is his name?" I ask him.  
"Whose name? You are going to have to specify your question a little more." He says to me.  
"The name of the doctor." I say to him rolling my eyes.  
"Oh, you should have said it like that. It would have saved a lot of energy." He says.  
"Stop screwing around and tell me answer my question." I say to him. He is seriously starting to get annoying. I can't believe I thought he was good-looking. Something must be seriously wrong with me.  
"His name is Oliver." He says to me. Isn't he the guy that Mogs came for? But why did they come for him? What could they possibly want from him?

"I think the Mogs came for him." I say to him after a couple of minutes of silence.  
"How do you know?" he asks me.  
"I can read minds. It is one of my legacies." I say to him. Even thinking about my legacies makes me think about Cathy. I want her to survive, I want her to train my legacies.  
"Interesting." Mark says and it breaks my thoughts.  
"We should tell him that and take him to the base in London where he'll be safe." He says.

What is he talking about? What kind of a base is he talking about? And in my experience no place is safe from the Mogs. I wanted to ask him about what he was talking about but his eyes were fixated on something behind me so I turn around. I see that the doctor or Oliver whatever his name is standing behind me and he has a grave look on his face. And the only thing I can think about is NO.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to do something different and I hope that it paid off. If you still liked it please leave a review and do not hesitate to favourite or follow my story. Since exams are over i was thinking about writing another Lorien legacies fic what do you think should I go for it or not? and is there anything in particular you want me to write? Let me know in the review section. And also chapter 14 is 40% done and it will be uploaded soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies books or characters.**

**I have decided to write another Lorien legacies fanfic. It will be called the Forgotten Ones and it will be about the life of the Chimæra and their guardians after they landed on Earth and it will be eventually be connected to this story. I hope you'll enjoy both of my fics. I'll post it as soon as I can.**

**And thank you all for reading and writing reviews for my last chapter. **

**Chapter 14**

Ella

Yesterday after returning from staking out the base we started to train. Sarah was training with Susan while I got stuck with Nine. Let me tell you something he may be a very well fighter but he is a very bad teacher, _very bad_. I wish papa was teaching me, I wish anyone but Nine was teaching me. Last night I tried to read papa's letter but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. I know I should read it soon and figure out if he has written anything about the Chimæra and all but if I read it it'll be all too real. I never would get to hear papa's words again. I cried myself to sleep last night and thankfully Sarah was too tired and fast asleep to hear me sob. She has already woken up and left the room for training. Susan said that we should get some training before we leave for the base. And I am stalling training by not getting up from bed. I know I am the youngest and therefore the least experienced Garde and all but like I said Nine is a very very bad teacher.

"Rise and Shine kid." Nine says to me. Somehow I mentioned his name too much and summoned him. I stay quiet hoping that he would go away but I was so not that lucky because the next thing I know is my covers are being thrown away. I keep my eyes shut refusing to open them no matter what?  
"Come on kid, I need to start training." He says. Why does he need me if he is training? He could do it alone.  
"Look kid, Marina and the others are here." He says.  
"Where? Where?" I ask getting up forgetting that I was supposed to pretend sleep.  
"Well that woke you up. You got five minutes to get ready and meet me downstairs to train." He says and turns to leave. I can't believe that he tricked me and I can't believe I fell for that. I throw a pillow at him.  
"Or we could start training now." He says turning around. He has a devilish grin on his face and I am instantly scared. It was a really stupid idea to throw a pillow at him.  
"Are you scared kid." He asks and his grin doesn't leave his face. But I'm Ella the tenth member of the Garde one of the seven remaining children who had been sent to earth to protect her home planet. And I refuse to back down without a fight.  
"No." I say to him determined. He lunges for me but I saw that coming as soon as he decided that move so I simply rolled away and he lands on the bed. I maybe young and inexperienced but when it comes to a fight I have a weapon my enemies don't have. He gets up to his feet quickly and starts to deliver punches and kicks and I dodge most of them away. I hit in his leg and he doesn't even feel it or maybe he felt it but didn't show it. I try two more times kicking him and punching him but I am the one who ends up getting hurt in the process. Finally he manages to tackle me to ground and I kick him frantically.  
"One, two, three. I win." He says.  
"You just need to put more power into your kicking and maybe you'll be able to hurt some Mogs." He says and simply walks away. May be able to hurt Mogs and no good job Ella you almost had me nothing. Next time he is so going down. I get ready and I go downstairs to meet Nine for my training. I wish Six would come back soon and train me. She is a very good fighter she would definitely beat him.

* * *

Nine

After practicing with Ella I went to have a shower. We are supposed leave in a half an hour. When I went downstairs Susan was already there.  
"Help me load the car." She said to me. And the both of us started to load the car with the weapons and the explosives we prepared when we got here. And after another ten minutes or so we were off. I can hardly hide my excitement whenever I think about how many Mogs we are going to kill. We arrive at our destination and Susan gets out of the car. She plants an explosive on the nearby bridge and hands the remote control to Sarah.

"If anyone but the others come through blow the bridge." She says to her. We decided last night that while Susan and I scout the place BK, Ella and Sarah will be staying guard until the others arrive. Once they arrive we go into the base leaving others no choice but to come after us. I decided the last part.

After leaving the others behind both Susan and I went towards the base. We chose the hiding place we last used and started to scout the place.

We've been waiting for the others for awhile and it is almost two o' clock. We were still waiting in complete and utter silence unless you can count listening to Ella complaining to Sarah about my teaching skill through the ear pieces. They haven't figured out that we can hear them loud and clear.  
"Is the others here yet." I ask them growing very restless.  
"No" they answer. "I didn't realize that these were on. Do you think he heard about what we were talking?" I hear Ella ask. I was just about to tell her that I indeed hear everything they said when Susan said "Something is wrong." I turn my attention towards the camp but in reality I should have been looking my back.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Someone asks behind me. I turn around to see a Mog aiming a cannon at me. I just give him a smile.  
"I am Number Nine." I say to him.  
"Nice to meet you Number Nine but you are going to die right now." He says aiming the cannon at me. But I just keep smiling at him and snap his neck using telekinesis and he turns to ash immediately.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Susan asks me.  
"Isn't that why we came here?" I ask her.  
"Now people inside are going to miss him." She says. Well I did not say that I thought about it all the way through.  
"Okay, now what do we do?" I ask her.  
"Well we can either get out of here and never come back because they'll increase the security or we can plant the explosives ourselves." She says.  
"Six charged this xitharis and we can stay invisible just enough to get in plant the explosive and get out and absolutely no diverting from the plan." She countinues.  
"Fine." I say to her. I am not going to share my secret plan of killing every Mog I see.  
"Nine if you did something other than we've planned you will definitely not like the consequences." She says. How the heck did she know? Is she a mind reader or am I a that easy read?  
"You can't go alone. It is too dangerous. Wait for the others." Ella says. This time I am the one who forgot the ear pieces were on.  
"This is our last chance and we have to do this. This could get us one step closer to our goal." Susan answers. She tapes the Xitharis to her forehead.  
"Hey, I want that." I say to him.  
"So you can kill Mogs leaving me exposed." She asks.  
"I wasn't going to do that." I say to her even though it was kind of my plan. She goes invisible.  
"Hey how did the stone work on you?" I ask her remembering something little belatedly.  
"Remember half Garde and besides it is my stone." She says. She picks up the bags and they go invisible and she grabs my hands making me invisible. We go inside the base.  
"No talking." She says before we enter. Like I am a little child who constantly need adults telling me what to do. So the cave slash base is a slash maze. And we simply didn't know where to go. So two wrong turns and three long corridors later we arrive at a door.

"Time to unlock the door." She whispers. I try to open the door with telekinesis but it has this electric pad lock.  
"Can't use telekinesis to open door." I whisper back.  
"Did you try simply opening by hand or knocking." She whispers back. I try the lock this time purely for dramatic purposes and to my surprise it opens. Okay what the point of installing complicated locking system and stuff if they are just going to leave the doors open for anyone to enter. Maybe the system is too complicated for them.  
"See it is that easy." Susan whispers she is really pissing me off. We go inside and there are these tube sorts of things full of Mogs inside them. Susan kind of had to drag me to the middle of the room. Not because I was scared or grossed out or anything because I was standing there and considering whether or not I should break them and pick a fight with these ugly Mogadorians. She places a bag on the floor and it becomes visible. She pushes some buttons on the explosive and the timer shows that we have thirty minutes before it blows up. She places a two more like it in the back and we leave. And this time I am the one who have to do the hand dragging because Susan stays glued to the place.

"Nine, please tell me that I'm seeing things because that dude seriously looks like you." She whispers to me. When I look around I see that in one of tubes there is a replica of me.  
"My chin so does not look like that." I say back.  
"Is that all you can think about right now?" she hisses back.  
"No I think about how I have more muscles than that." I say.  
"You are so unbelievable." She says. I can imagine her face going red with anger and a smile spreads across my face.  
"And look they made replicas of John, Six, Sarah and Sam too." She says again. And when I look around there are more of mine and John's, Six's, Sarah's, and of whom I believe is Sam's replicas too. I have only seen him once so I guess it is him  
"We should go." Susan says pulling my hand. So we leave the room.

As soon as we are out of the door red lights starts to flash and speakers go _Alert, Alert, Alert_. She starts to drag me through hallways yet again as I eagerly try to stay where I am because the hallways are starting to fill with Mogs. We had to stay pressed up against the walls allowing them to pass us without bumping into us. Finally I managed to free myself from the iron grip hold Susan had on me and made myself visible. "Nine." I hear Susan whisper scream.

Making myself visible sure caught their attention real quick. They snapped their heads in my direction and started aiming their guns at me. I just chuckle to myself and charge towards them and start hitting them manically using my staff. I was halfway done through them when the reinforcements starts to come.  
"Great Nine, way to go." Susan tells me making herself visible.  
"What did I do?" I ask innocently. She takes two rod looking things out of her pockets and each of it extends itself to a sword.  
"Cool, you got twin swords." I say to her. She doesn't seem to care about my comment or she is pretty mad at myself. She gets twin swords and I get a pipe staff. Not that I hate my pipe staff or anything but it would have been cool to have something like that. I charge towards the Mogs that are coming towards me. I deliver kicks and blows to their heads with the staff but they keep coming.  
"I guess we need help." I scream to Susan.  
"Whose brilliant idea was this?" she screams back. I retreat back and we end up standing back to back with each other staring down the Mog army that is charging towards us.  
"Hey, Nine." Susan says.  
"Yes." I say.  
"If we get through this remind me to kill you for your stupidity." She finishes.  
"Hey, I didn't do anything stupid." I retort.  
"Now what do we do?' she asks.  
"Go down fighting." I say back.

At that moment I hear a deafening roar and I'm pretty sure it belongs to a piken. But I was wrong it was BK turned into its original Chimæra form and tearing down the Mogs were Sarah and Ella. They both have guns in their hands and shooting down the Mogs. Great now not only have to fight and kill the Mogs now I have to save the little squirt and the human.  
_'Nice job bringing them' _I say to BK.  
_'Don't blame me. Blame yourself for being an idiot.' _He says back.  
_'I am not an idiot.' _I say back. That is it I am so not talking to him ever. He laughs at me at least I think he does. We plow through the Mogs and I am too busy to check if others are doing okay or whether they are alive. Well this is a war and everyone has to take care of themselves. I deliver a kick to a Mog's ugly face and a kick to his stomach and he disintegrates. Then I slam my staff into three more Mogs' thick skulls and they begin to bleed and they turn into ashes after a while. I deliver a few more kicks to some ribs slam my staff into few of the skulls and stomachs and legs and all of them are either injured badly or already have been reduced to a pile of ash. Then I suddenly hear a scream and I see that Sarah is lying on the floor and she seems to be bleeding. Susan goes to her side and her watch starts to beep. I see that Susan has taken care of the Mogs came from her side. I whine a little at that because that means no more Mogs to fight with.  
"Damn, that's the two minutes warning. We have to get out of here now." She says.  
_'BK get Ella and get out now. This place is going to blow' _I say and go to Sarah and carry her. And with that I run to the exit with Susan shooting down any Mog comes our way. Once we are at the exit I squat down and tell Susan to climb onto my back. She just stares at me.  
"I can run faster." I explain. So she does as I say and wraps her hands around my neck. With two people weighing me down I run as fast as I can. Susan's watch starts to beep faster.  
"That's one minute warning. And we are not gaining distance." She said. So in an attempt to gain distance I jump as far as I can but my feet does not touch the ground. Okay I cannot be this much of a great long jumper.  
"Why aren't we touching ground?" I ask.  
"Because you are flying idiot." Susan says back.  
"Stop. Calling. Me. Idiot." I scream turning my head to face her.  
"Stop doing idiotic stuff and I'll stop calling you idiot." She says.  
"I am not doing idiotic stuff." I say back.  
"Nine look out." She screams. And I turn my head around just in time to see that I am running into a no flying into a tree. All three of us fall down and I land on something soft. I hear a loud explosion somewhere before everything goes black.

* * *

Ella

Once we heard that the others are in trouble in the ear pieces things Susan gave us Sarah suggested that we should go and help them. So both of us and BK turned into a some sort of monster thing went into help them. Sarah and I started shooting at them but I somehow lost sight of her. After a minute or so BK came carrying her and gestured me to climb on his back so I did as he said and he carried us out of the base just in time before the base went up in flames with a loud bang. I just hope that Nine and Susan got out just in time. By the time we reached the cars I saw that the others have come. Marina helped me out of BK's back while John did the same with Sarah. She seems to be injured and I didn't notice it before. Marina asked me where the others are and I told her they were behind us, at least I hope they are behind us. But we waited and waited and they didn't come and I can see that others are starting to feel uneasy. I really hope Nine and Susan are okay even though I don't like Nine. This is not the time to lose another Garde member.

John seems to be healing Sarah and now she is sitting up and both of them are hugging. John seems to be relaxed and happy that Sarah is alright but I think that he is unaware about the situation at hand.  
"Now what do we do?" Six asks after a while.  
"Last night Nine said that if we get separated we should meet at his safe house in Chicago." I say to them.  
"Okay does anyone where it is at?" Eight asks.  
"Yeah I do." John answers.  
"Then should we go now?" a boy I don't recognize asks.  
"I don't know. Should we wait for them?" Six asks again.  
"Maybe we should wait for them." Sarah says.  
"No, Susan said that we should leave under five minutes no matter what before back up arrives. Don't you remember Sarah?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't wait for them." Sarah says again.  
"But we have to go. She said…" I begin.  
"If Susan said then maybe we should listen to her. I think she and Nine can make their way to Chicago by themselves." Eight says.  
"Maybe Eight is right." Marina answers.  
"I think we should stay the night at the first motel we see perhaps they would come there and if not we will decide what we should do." John says. He speaks like a true leader. Crayton said that whoever assumes the leader role among the Garde will assume the role of Pittacus. Perhaps John is Pittacus's heir. I already know that I am supposed to assume Loridas place and I wonder whose roles others will assume. We all pile up to the two cars. We thought about leaving one behind for the others but one car is not enough for the all of us. So John is driving the lead car and Sarah, Six and the two boys that Marina introduced as Sam and Adam are riding with them too. And the rest of us are riding the second car while Malcolm is driving. I hope Susan and Nine are on their way to Chicago too. I put my head on Marina's lap and fall asleep.

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter? One of the Sarah is a fake one and can you spot the fake? And just maybe just maybe both of them might be fake. (insert evil laugh here) And as always all of your reviews are welcome. And do not hesitate to Favourite or follow this story. I really hope that you like this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies.**

**Guest: I am building up the story to that point. Five would meet up with a certain Garde member on or around Chapter 20.**

**PD106: Nine never knew that Xitharis works on non lorics such as Sam and the only thing he knew was his x-ray vision stone didn't work on Sam and he had to use his transfer powers to others legacy so he could use it. **

**I am dedicating this chapter to Lane Ryan for their amazing review.**

**Chapter 15**

Well we went to the first motel we saw since there was a large amount of cash inside the car we booked three rooms. One for Marina, Ella and Six, One for Eight, Sam, Malcolm and Adam and finally one for Sarah and I. I have been looking forward to spending some alone time with her since the day I left her. Others go to their rooms while we make our way to ours. Once we close the door behind us I pull Sarah onto the bed and we start to make out.

"Well hello to you too." She says to me giggling.  
"I missed you." I say to her stroking her face.  
"Well I didn't miss you one bit." She says.  
"Really..." I say dragging the word.  
"Yeah. Didn't miss you at all." She says to me again.  
"Well missy you are going to regret not missing me." I say with a devilish grin on my face.  
"I don't think so." Her eyes are teasing me. I start to tickle her.  
"John, stop it." She says between giggles.  
"Then tell me that you missed me."  
"Never." She says. I tickle her more and her giggles get even louder and louder.  
"Okay, okay I give up. I missed you. I missed you so much." She says and I stop tickling her.  
"That is a good girl." I say to her. She lifts my shirt up and starts to tickle my stomach.  
"Hey, that is not fair." I say to her.  
"Well you started it." She says to me smiling. She looks so beautiful when she is smiling and I can't take my eyes off of her.  
"What?" she asks.  
"You look so beautiful." I say to her.  
"You say that all the time." She says.  
"I say that because it is true." I say.  
"You say that too. It is like your signature pick up line." She says. She gives me another pure Sarah Hart smile that just melts me away.  
"Then how about I love you, Sarah Hart." I say to her.  
"You say that a lot too." She says after thinking for awihle. I touch her lips with mine. We kiss intensely like it is our last kiss and we never want it to end. She reaches under my shirt and runs her fingers along my back. I start to twirl her hair. We break apart as the door to our room opens up. I jump up and I see the stunned faces of the others. Sarah sits up fixes her dress. One of her sleeves is soaked with blood.  
"Maybe we should have knocked." Eight says. If Nine was here he would have surely doubled over with laughter.  
"We could come at a different time give you two sometime to wrap this up." Sam says to us mockingly. I can see that Sarah's cheeks go red. Never mind Nine we've got a Nine's substitute to tease us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask ignoring the snickers coming from the guys and Ella.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have let them have a room to themselves." Malcolm says to us in the parent tone.  
"Is there anything you want to discuss?" I say ignoring it.  
"We came here to figure out what we are going to do about Nine and Susan." Six says sternly avoiding my gaze.  
"Well I suggest we should wait here until the morning and head for Nine's Chicago safe house like Ella said." I suggest.  
"What if they are in trouble?" Six asks.  
"Ella, can you communicate with them?" I asked her.  
"What do you think she's been doing all this time?" Six screams at me.  
"Okay." I say taken a little aback.  
"I have been trying to talk with them but I can't and distance has never been a problem for me. I think something is blocking me." Ella says calmly than Six.  
"The laptop is dead so I can't figure out where Nine is and there might a charger over in Nine's safe house so all in all our best interest is going to Chicago and if they are not there then we will figure out what to do." I say to them. They all seem to agree except Six she seems to have a permanent scowl on her face. Sarah told us about what they were doing back there and Six was mad about Nine and Susan's stupidity, about attacking a base without backup, for putting Ella in danger and for pretty much everything. I guess she is still mad at them or maybe she have found another reason to be mad. They all leave our room one by one and Six is the first to leave. When everyone is left Sarah goes to take a shower. I go for a run. After staying cramped up in a car for a long time, a really long time it is nice to stretch my legs. During my run I get an idea. It is a good thing I had money left from paying the motel.

* * *

Sarah comes out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel.  
"Oh, I thought you were still out." She says to me surprised.  
"What is that?" she asks pointing to the red dress lying on the bed.  
"It is for you. It is for our date." I say to her.  
"John we are a middle of a war and you want to go on a date?" she asks.  
"Tonight we are not worrying about a war. Tonight we are going on a date. Tonight we are going to be thinking about us." I say to her.  
"Who are you? And what did you do to my boyfriend?" she asks.  
"He is in here somewhere. I don't think he'll mind you going on a date with me" I say to her. She gives me a smile.  
"John, do you really think it is appropriate for us to go on a date?" she asks again.  
"Of course it is. We don't get a lot of time like this so let's enjoy it." I say to her.  
"Fine. I'll go on a date with you." She says finally caving in. While she is changing I go to have a shower. I don't know if it is appropriate for us to go on a date but I want to make Sarah happy and make up for kissing Six.

After I finish my shower and wear the clothes I bought for myself I give the flowers I stashed away to Sarah. She blushes a little. We go to this expensive looking restaurant I found during my run.  
"Reservation under Mr. Lorik" I say and I can hear the muffled laughter of Sarah. The hostess takes us to the table in the back I chose. The table is close to the kitchen just in case we had to do a mad dash for the back exit. I sit facing the entrance and the waitress came with our menu. We order dinner and we try our hand on small talk. She tells me about what happened to her after I left. How she had to change schools and everyone in town including her parents hated me. She told me how Mark has been her only friend because she was always defending me and others hated her for it and how he got a some sort of scholarship or something in London and left. She even told that her parents sent her to a shrink.  
"I think he must have been a Government agent or a Mogadorian. When I was coming to meet you at the park he told me something and it was like I didn't have any control over my body. And my mouth was moving without any control. I am so sorry for turning you in." she says and I can see that tears are forming in her eyes.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Let's talk about something else." I say to her. And we soon figured out that we don't have much else to talk about. We both have been out of touch with the outside world. It is like things have happened in the world without our knowing.  
"I guess the weather is nice." I say to her.  
"Yeah it is." she says and a silence follows it.  
"What do you think is going on in the world?" she asks.  
"Have no idea. I have been running for my life." I say to her.  
"I guess we are the most boring teenagers on earth." I say to her when we run out of things to talk about.  
"I have had more excitement than the teenager with the most exciting life." She says back with a smile.  
"Why is that?" I ask her.  
"Because I am in love with an alien and life has been super exciting." She says.  
"Then what about me?" I ask her.  
"This girl is taken. You have to find someone else." she says smiling.  
"What if I want only you?" I ask again.  
"You are going to have to ask my boyfriend." she says.  
"Okay." I say to her.

After dinner we go for a walk holding hands.  
"Dinner was nice." She says gazing at the sky.  
"Perhaps we should do this more often." I say to her.  
"As long as no one recognizes you." She says to me.  
"They don't pay much attention to me when they are looking at the most beautiful girl on earth. You are actually a great distraction." I say to her. She smiles at that.  
"Don't think me just as a pretty face John." She says to me after a pause.  
"I can help you fight you know." She continues.  
"But I don't want to. I don't want you getting hurt like today." I say to her.  
"Whatever. I am going to be helping you whether you like it or not." She says to me angrily and I smile at her.  
"What?" she asks.  
"You look beautiful when you are mad." I say to her.  
"Haha very funny." She says to me.  
"Let's not talk about it now. We'll see how you do in training and then well we'll see." I say to her and she immediately smiles. Little does she know that I'll never let her pass the training. But training can help her to keep herself safe.  
"Which one is Lorien?" she asks.  
"That one." I say pointing to the sky.  
"It looks nice." she says.  
"One day when this war is over I'll take you there." I say to her.

After we make it to our room we make out for about an hour before falling asleep. Neither of us bother to change our clothes. Sarah falls asleep on my chest. I wake up to the sound of our door knocking. Sarah stirs in her sleep. I get up and go to open the door making sure not to wake Sarah up. When I open the door Eight is standing in the doorway.

"Fancy suit John." He says to me.  
"We went on a date last night." I say to him.  
"Damn you John, now Marina is going to get mad at me for not taking her on a date." He says to me.  
"Why don't you take her on a date then?" I ask him.  
"That's great idea lover boy, taking a girl out to dinner in a middle of a war." He says. Why does everyone keep saying that?  
"Why not?" I ask him.  
"Because…" he doesn't seem to have an excuse.  
"If I am going to a war I would like to spend my every spare moment with the person I love." I say to him.  
"That is a nice thought but you know what Nine would have said to you if he was here." He asks.  
"I would not want to know that." I say to him.  
"Maybe I'll take Marina out on a date too. Got any tip?" He asks. I chuckle and answer him.  
"I am not going to give my trade secrets to you. I don't want to run out of ideas." I say to him.  
"I'll think of something." He says.  
"I'm sure she'll love anything you'll come up with." I say to him.  
"Anyway why did you come here in the first place?" I ask him.  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. We are ready to go and everyone is waiting for the two of you." He says.  
"We'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes." I say to her.  
"You better make it quick. Six is already pretty mad." He says as a parting line. I close the door and wakeup Sarah.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." I say to her.  
"Is it morning already?" she asks without opening her eyes.  
"Yes and we have to leave soon." I say to her. She wakes up groaning. I can understand the feeling. Finally she gets up from the bed and head to the bathroom and she spends forever getting out. I probably should have used the bathroom before waking her up. After what seemed like forever she comes out of the bathroom and run to it. Sarah gives me a funny look as I pass her.

After changing clothes we head downstairs and after an angry glare from Six, a chuckle from Ella and a curious glance from Marina we head out to Chicago. Six drives our car this time even after I explained her that I am the one who knows the way to Nine's penthouse in John Hancock Center numerous times. She just gave me one of her classic glares and kept on driving. Eight soon gave up the wheel of the other car to Malcolm unable to keep up with Six. We drove up to the John Hancock building after a lot of back seat driving from me. We drove up as close we can. Finding a parking spot was a nightmare. Six almost caused an accident trying to park. Malcolm took a lot of time and patience parking and Six didn't show much patience waiting for Malcolm to park.

Finally we make it inside the building. Before that I got an earful of 'Chicago is a big city.' 'Mogs can blend in easily and will be hard to spot.' 'Great, he has a safe house in the tallest building in town.' Especially from Six.  
"Actually it is the fourth tallest." Sam says and gets an angry glare from Six as his reward.

When I see the security guard I scramble up to come up with an excuse to be here with a large group of people.  
"You must be the ones that Mr. Stanley mentioned about." One security guard tells me.  
"Yeah, we are." I say to him.  
"He told me to give you this and give his regards for not being able to welcome you. And he told us to let you stay at his penthouse until he comes back." He says handing a note to me.  
"Thank you." I say and take the note from him. I gesture everyone towards the elevators and hit the 100 button.  
"We are going to the hundredth floor, the hundredth floor John. To the highest floor on the building." Six asks me.  
"Actually it is two floors not counting the roof." I say to her. She begins to say something but I say to her to wait and see. The elevator doors slide open and we all step into the Nine's safe house. Everybody seems to be speechless just like I was when I came here for the first time.  
"Wow" Ella says.  
"There should be a couple of bedrooms and pizza in the fridge." I say to them.  
"But where the hell is Nine?" Six asks.  
"That is a good question." I say to her opening his note. It goes like this.

_Went to run an errand. Don't worry will be back soon. Enjoy my safe house and if you can go look for the Chimæra._

_Stanley. _

"Nine's name is Stanley." Six says and starts to smile. I haven't seen her smile for a long time. She looks good when she is smiling better than she's glaring at you all day.  
"So do we believe whatever Nine told us?" Marina asks us.  
"I don't know let me find a laptop and we'll see." I say to them. I lead them to the room which Nine called the lecture hall and open the door. Six and Eight fall for the same trick Nine played on me. Both of them fight with the dummy Mogs and I double over with laughter. Others look at me like I am crazy or something but soon Six and Eight realize that they are just dummies. Quicker than I did.  
"Idiot, you should have told us before we went to a fight with two harmless dummies." Eight says to me.  
"This was much entertaining" I say to them. Six and Eight look at each other.  
"Spending too much time with Nine has done something to his brain." Six says to me smiling. I am glad to see that she is smiling more than once a day. Hopefully things between us will be the way it was before our kiss.  
"Nine did that to me when we first got here and I had to make sure I am not the only fool fell for it." I say to them.  
"So you made us look like fools." Eight says.  
"At least it was good practice." Six says punching the dummy once again.  
"Come' on let's see where Nine and Susan is." I say to them.  
"You guys go I'll make everyone dinner." Marina says.  
"I'll help you." Sarah says and she gives me a quick kiss before she leaves.  
"I am going to read papa's letter." Ella says.  
"Ella are you sure that you want to do it now." Six asks.  
"I guess. We should find the Chimæra and papa's letter might say something." She says.  
"Do you want me to read it with you?" Marina asks her.  
"No I want to read it alone." She says and leaves. Marina stares at her for a long time.  
"It is okay. She's tough she'll be alright." Eight says to her wrapping his arm around her. Six, Sam and I go inside the lecture hall while Malcolm and Adam drift away. I find a laptop from where Nine found one earlier and hook the tablet to it. After a minute a map of the earth appear and it shows seven pulsing dots. Six of them are in Chicago huddled together and one is in England.  
"That isn't right. How come there are six dots in Chicago together." I ask them.  
"Maybe Nine is around here somewhere." Sam offers.  
"Maybe he is hiding here somewhere ready to jump out at us." Six says.  
"Let's go look." Sam says. So the three of us with the help of Eight go look for him. It takes about a half an hour for the four of us to check every room and the roof and still no sign of Nine or Susan. Although I did find Sarah making pancakes in the kitchen and she reported that no one is hiding inside the cupboard when I was looking for an excuse to wait to eat pancakes as soon as they are out of the pan. She shooed me away with a spatula.  
"Did you find him?" I ask the others. They shake their heads No.  
"I did find a pendant from which I believe is his room." Six says.  
"It probably is his." I say after examining it.  
"Let's ask Dad how the tablet is showing Nine is here when he's clearly not here." Sam says. Why didn't it occur to me? After all the tablet does belong to Malcolm. So we ask him how it is the tablet is showing that Nine is here when he is not?  
"Tablet shows your pendants not the actual Garde member and when you die the pendant kind of dies and the dot disappear from the tablet." He says.  
"What do you mean kind of dies?" I ask him.  
"Your pendant has some sort of energy I believe and when you die the energy dies too. So in a way the pendant dies too." He explains.  
"How much do you want to bet that they figured this out and left it here so we couldn't find where they are and went to do something stupid again?" Six asks. I wouldn't bet against that because I'll probably lose.  
"Hey guys, I found a way to track the Chimæra." Ella says beaming.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and they are lovely and encouraging as ever. And do please keep them coming. And don't forget to read my other story The Forgotten Ones. If you like this story do not hesitate to favourite or follow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**Thank you all for reviewing my story they are lovely and encouraging as always.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to brawler827 for their continued support.**

**Chapter 16**

"She is awake." Oliver the doctor says to me. That is a great sign isn't it. That means she will be alright. That means everything will be alright.  
"But…" he continues. No buts, no buts please no buts anything but buts.  
"I don't think she has much time." He says the words I have been dreading to hear.  
"She is waiting for you." He finishes. I run upstairs as fast as I can. When I get there I see that Cathy has her eyes open and it looks like it takes all of her strength to keep them open.  
"Hey, you are going to be alright." I say to her.  
"You are not a good liar." She says to me and her voice sounds so hoarse.  
"I am not lying." I say and my eyes begin to fill with tears once again.  
"It is okay Five. I am going to be alright and most importantly you are going to alright." She says to me.  
"How do you know that?" I ask her.  
"Listen Five I don't have much time." She says.  
"Don't say that." I say to her sobbing.  
"Five I told you it is going to be alright." She says.  
"No it is not going to be alright. If you didn't stay then I'll be all alone and I can't stay alone. I wouldn't know what to do at all." I say to her bawling like a baby.  
"That is not true Five. You are a warrior and you are grown up and you are a smart young woman. You don't need my guidance in the battlefield anymore you can defeat them on your own." She says.  
"What about outside the field?" I ask her.  
"What about it?" she asks.  
"What if I needed advice about something other than fighting or training?" I ask her.  
"I know you will do fine." She says to me.  
"But…" I start but I know that I am losing her that she is losing her battle with life.  
"Listen Five these people will lead you to the other Garde and once you are with them you will never be alone." She says to me.  
"But I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you than meeting the other Garde. Others will have their Cêpans with them and i won't have mine." I say to her desperately trying to reason with her. Trying to make her stay. A tiny smile spreads across her face.  
"You and I both knew that this was inevitable that this was just in the horizon." She says.  
"But today is not that day." I say to her.  
"No Five today is the day. I am tired Five and I want to rest." She says.  
"Okay." I say sobbing.  
"Would you stay with me?" she says. I nod my head and crawl into her bed and lie with my head on her chest. I start to cry harder and harder when I hear the machine starts to beep telling me that Cathy's heart is no longer beating.

I must have fallen asleep at some point and when I wake up I am still laying on Cathy's bed. Her lifeless body is next to me. I want to cry more but I know that no amount of crying is going to bring her back but what I can do is to get retribution for her death, for the death of my family, for the destruction of my home and well for everything that the Mogs have done to us.

* * *

We cremated Cathy's body before we left this place. Mark helped me collect her ashes into a bottle. If I cannot take Cathy back to Lorien I am going to take her ashes back to Lorien. We are driving around without an aim to make sure that no one is following us and even if they are following hopefully all this driving might confuse them. After both Mark and Oliver are convinced that no one is following us we head towards London. Silence prevails inside the vehicle both of them are giving me space to deal with the death of my Cêpan. Somehow we manage to make it to London before midnight. You would think that we started driving in the evening or something but truthfully we started driving in the morning. Neither of them was seeing eye to eye about well not about anything. After finally both of them agreed that no one is following us we started our way to London.

"What is in London?" I ask when the silence is just unbearable.  
"You'll see." Oliver says to me.  
"Susan spent a lot of time trying to keep this place a secret so you have to promise me that under no circumstances you will reveal about this place or what happens inside there to anyone." Oliver gives me a long lecture with a stern look.  
"I promise. Scout's honor." I say raising my hand.  
"If you break it Susan will probably kill you." He finishes. I'd like her to try. If she didn't exist in the first place we never would have come here and maybe just maybe Cathy would still be alive. After another two hours of driving in circles we stop at an empty warehouse. Oliver who is driving right now presses some buttons in the car and the doors to the warehouse opens. He drives inside and a man comes up to the driver's side window. They speak in a language I don't quite understand but something in the back of my head says that I know that language. The man nods and goes away.  
"You should put your seat belt on." Oliver says to me. I unhooked my seatbelt when we entered this warehouse and Oliver stopped the car. The seatbelt was too tight and it was cutting my air supply but I do put it back on gloomily. Once I finish hooking the seatbelt on Oliver presses another button on the car and after a minute the car goes down, it literally goes down. Not just the car but half of the warehouse's floor goes down too.  
"We are on a elevator that is going down." Oliver explained. I already got that part I am not stupid you know. But why are we going down? Never mind that question we are already down. Oliver parks the car on the underground parking garage. We surely couldn't have just come here for parking right. I am pretty sure there is plenty of space for parking above ground.  
"Welcome to the Lorien Defense Academy on Earth." Oliver says putting a card through a hole in the wall and the wall parts away revealing a white hallway.

* * *

There are doors on the both sides of the hallway and they are labeled with either do not enter or enter at your own risk. I turn around to see that Mark is just as dazed as I am maybe even more.  
"What is this place?" I ask.  
"This base contains last remaining Loric technology in the whole universe. This base has been built here to help you with your fight against the Mogs. The elders didn't just send you to earth without a plan you know." Oliver answers. I can't believe that I never knew about this place not to mention even suspected of a place like this.  
"So what does this _base_ do?" I ask.  
"Basically what the Defense Academy at Lorien did. This base is almost identical to it. And as a added feature it also trains soldiers to fight Mogadorians." Oliver says.  
"Fight Mogadorians?" I ask.  
"Susan thought it was a good idea to have a good defense just in case you know." He says again.  
"Just in case what?" I ask.  
"Just in case all the Garde dies and earth had to defend it self." He finishes.  
"What do you think we are doing? Joyriding?" I ask offended.  
"You should ask her that question." He says with a smile. That is a good suggestion I'll add it to the list of questions I plan on asking her.  
"Mogs will love to get their hands on this place and that is why this place needs to stay a secret. Do you understand Five?" Oliver asks and I nod. if this place really does have last remaining Loric secrets then i am never letting the Mogs to get their hands on this.  
"Come with me, I want to show you something." Oliver says and both Mark and I follow him. He takes us to a room with a lot of computers and people. There is a huge screen in the wall. Oliver says something to someone and the screen comes to life and it shows a map of earth. After a minute seven pulsing blue dots appear on the map. One is in England and six are in America.  
"The blue dots represent the Garde. They all have come together and they are waiting for you." He says. They all have come together and they are waiting for me. I am the only one missing from the action. Once I find them it will be no more hiding we could take the fight to the Mogs and we could finally defeat Ra and take our planet back leave this planet to be. Wait a minute.  
"Why is there a total of seven dots?" I ask.  
"It has confused us too. Ten Garde were supposed come to earth but only Nine did so we believe somehow the tenth member made it to earth in a different ship. We discovered a second ship in Egypt in which we believe the tenth member came in. Do you want to see it?" I nod yes. Oliver nod to someone and a pyramid appears.  
"That pyramid isn't ship right?" I ask doubtfully.  
"No." he says smiling. "Ship is inside there. Only the ones came in it knows how to open it. We are waiting for them to come." He answers.  
"What if someone went snooping and find it?" I ask him.  
"Then we would have found it already." He says.  
"You just said that you discovered it there." I say.  
"We know it is there but it is hidden underground. When the Loric built pyramids on earth they built this underground parking spaces for their spaceships." He says.  
"That sounds cool." I say feeling proud about my ancestors.  
"But your ship wasn't well hidden as that one." He says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"It was hidden in the New Mexico desert and the government went snooping and found it. And Susan went to the base looking for it. They shouldn't have hidden the ship so close to a government base." He says with a sigh.  
"Wait, New Mexico base. That is the base John Smith broke into right?" I ask.  
"Yeah." He answers.  
"Do you think they went to find the ship?" I ask.  
"Maybe, but t may look like a government base on the outside but it is mostly run by the Mogs. That is why Susan went there to find more about the Mogs and their bases." He says.  
"So Susan is still there?" I ask.  
"No we believe that she is with the other Garde. If you don't mind can we resume this Q&A later?" he asks.  
"Yeah, sure." I probably would come up with hundreds of questions by then. While Oliver continued to talk with someone a man took Mark and I to our rooms, different rooms of course. I got to say for a room in underground this room is way better than a room in a fancy hotel. I get on the bed and sleep almost immediately. I am forced to relive Cathy's death over and over again in my dreams. Then the dream shift and I am in a huge open field and I see that in one corner a boy with jet black hair is standing and he is looking at something and he doesn't seem to notice me standing here. I turn my gaze towards what he is looking at and I see that he is looking at a woman in her mid twenties or something tied up to a pole and her clothes are drenched with blood. I see a Mog come close to her and start to cut her arms and she screams in pain. I try to move to help her but I am unable to move, it is like my limbs aren't working. It is like my limbs aren't there at all. No matter what I do I cannot move I turn around to look at the boy and I can see that he is trying his hardest to move and his face is a mix of pain and anger. I recognize him as the boy I saw on the computer and the one I had a dream about. Then something occurs to me Cathy said sometimes we could communicate with each other through dreams. I try calling out to him trying to get his attention but he doesn't hear my screaming me at all he is too preoccupied with looking at that woman being tortured. The Mog turns to the boy.  
"Don't worry Nine we'll get what we want from her. Right Susan?" he says lifting her head with the knife.  
"Or else." He says and stabs her in the stomach and she screams out and a fresh coat of blood sputters from her new wound. So the boy is Nine and the woman is Susan and why am I sharing whatever this is with Nine?  
"I'll kill you Ra, I will kill you." The boy says and the Mog starts to smile. So this is the Mog leader Ra. He is so very ugly.  
"So nice of you to join us. It really is a pleasant surprise." He says turning to face me. He starts to disappear.  
"Hey where are you running to hide." I ask.  
"Don't worry we will meet one last time before I kill you." He says to me.  
"I think you got it wrong. I believe what you meant to say was we will meet one last time before _I_ _kill you_." He smiles loudly and the field, the woman, and Ra disappear and now it is just me and the boy now.

"Hey, are you Nine?" I ask him.  
"Who's asking?" He asks again noticing me for the first time.  
"I am…" Do I tell him who I am? This is just a dream so what kind of harm can it bring.  
"I am Number Five." I say to him.  
"Prove it." He says back. Why should I prove him anything?  
"You prove that you are Number Nine." I say to him.  
"I asked it first." He says like a stubborn five-year old.  
"Fine." I say and show him the scars and he does the same.  
"Why do you think we are still here?" I ask him. He puts his hands in his pockets and just shrugs.  
"How do you think well we wake up from this dream?" I ask him. He shrugs again. Well talking to him was pointless. Get up Five, wake up Five. I chant to myself trying to wake myself up.  
"Where are you staying now Five? And where is your Cêpan?" he asks again. Look who is chatty all of a sudden. I decide to ignore him and keep on commanding myself to wake up.  
"I asked you a question and I suggest that you answer me immediately." He says furiously. What the hell is wrong with him? I am so ready to wake up from this dream.  
"Wake up Five." I scream.  
"You are not going to wake up without answering my question." Nine says.  
"I am not going to answer you." I say to him.  
"Fine then you'll be stuck in this dream forever." He says to me.  
"Who the heck going to keep me stuck to this dream?" I ask.  
"I am." He says and Nine immediately turns into Setrákus Ra and I am jolted awake.

I sit up in my bed sweating even though the AC is on. Yeah this nice underground base has nice air conditioning facilities. I am still trying to figure out what I just dreamed. Perhaps the Mogs are playing mind tricks on us even if they are it is a very frightening feeling. Should I tell Oliver and Mark what I just dreamed or not? I keep on thinking when I hear a knock on my door.  
"Who is it?" I ask.  
"It's Mark." Mark answers.  
"What?" I ask little harshly than I intended.  
"Uh…I was wondering if you wanted to go on a run." He asks.  
"What time is it?" I ask him.  
"Eleven a.m." he says.  
"Who's going to go jogging outside at this time?" I ask.  
"Who said anything about going outside?" he asks. Okay that managed to get my attention.  
"I'll be out in a couple of minutes." I say. I go to the bathroom in the corner of the room. I splash some water on my face and stare into the mirror. Today is the first day I woke up in a place without Cathy. I sigh and lean my forehead on the mirror. I battle with myself not to cry. I splash more water on my face and brush my teeth. After getting out of the bathroom I rummage through our…my luggage. That is just great I forgot to pack my running gear, now what do I do?

* * *

I emerge from my room wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and a pair of sneakers.  
"I need to go shopping later." I say to Mark who is politely waiting for me outside my room.  
"Okay, but I am not sure that if they'll allow us to go outside." He says.  
"If they didn't we'll sneak out." I say back.  
"We can try." He says to me. "This way." He says and he leads the way. Finally we arrive at our destination a running course inside a building which is underground. It is more of a obstacle course than a running course. This more of a my kind of thing. I guess I can beat this obstacle course to the ground.

"What do you think?" Oliver asks me from my behind. I didn't even realize that he was standing behind me until he spoke.  
"Too easy." I say. He just smiles at me.  
"Why don't you give it a try?" he says to me.  
"Okay." I say back.  
"Why don't you sit this one out Mark." He says.  
"Try not to get hurt." He says to me and walks towards some keyboard panel in the corner of the room. How dare of him to mock me? I'll show him I am going to beat this course in record time. There are three walls, a water puddle, rope ladders and some doors. This is a way too easy obstacle course.  
"Are you ready Five?" Oliver asks.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I say again.  
"This obstacle course needs some work." He says playing with some keys on the panel. What? All of a sudden I hear a sound of machine whirling to life and spikes starts appear on top of the walls, the water in the puddle goes down revealing a giant hole in the floor, a gun sprays water towards the rope ladder every one, two, three, four, five, five seconds and the only thing that remains the same is the doors.  
"I thought the course was a little too easy for you." Oliver says chuckling.  
"It still is easy." I say to him flashing a smile. But inside I am a little scared. Those spike looks like they could just impale me upon contact and frankly I don't want to get sucked into a dark hole or get sprayed by water. What am I getting paranoid at? I beat Mogs and I can beat this obstacle course in a heartbeat even though I don't know how long a Loric heartbeat is. So I start running. By the time I reach the doors at the end of the obstacle course my T-shirt is torn by the spikes in the walls and I am soaked head to toe while climbing up and down the ladder. I don't know why I didn't just jump down instead of wasting time climbing down. And to top it off when I open the doors a huge Mogadorian sprays me with water. It took me full four second to realize that it was a dummy partly due to because I ripped its head off and the head started to pour sand. There were two more doors and two five more dummy Mogs before the course ended.  
"Well, not bad. But could be better." Oliver says to me at the finish line.  
"If I am going to keep getting better I am going to need to buy some clothes." I say to him.  
"We can't let you out it is not safe." He says to me. When are people going to understand nothing or no place is ever going to be safe for us.  
"I'll go with her." Mark offers. Oliver thinks about it for a while.  
"Fine, but I am going to come with you." He says.  
"Fine." I say to them.  
"We'll leave in an hour. We probably should buy some fire-proof clothes because I am planning on replacing the water with fire." He says to me and I glare at him before I go to my room to get ready.

**A/N: Wish them luck because troubles awaits them when they go to have some fun shopping.  
Hope you liked this chapter and do leave some nice reviews for me. If you could meet any Garde which one would you like to meet? And who do you want to be Pittacus's Heir?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien Legacies books or its characters. **

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I still need to figure who I should make Pittacus's heir so I would really love your opinions. I have narrowed it down to three options Eight, Nine and John.**

**Since I won't be able to update the next chapter for a few days I would give a special sneak preview of the next chapter if you want. So if you want one let me know.**

**Chapter 17 **

Marina

We all gather in the living room with our dinner to listen to what Ella found out about the Chimæra.  
"So in papa's letter papa says…" Ella starts but she is interrupted by a telephone ring. At least I think it is a telephone ring. Six, John and Eight look for the source of the sound on high alert.  
"It's just a telephone." John says from somewhere.  
"Are you sure it is safe. It might be some sort of a trick from Nine." I hear Six say. John must have picked up the phone because the ringing stopped and it was followed by John saying,  
"I could say the same about you." "Where are you?" and "What are you talking about?" and after that he goes quiet for except few 'Okay's. After a minute all three of them come into the living room.  
"Who was it?" Malcolm asks.  
"It was Nine and Susan and they are in England." John answers.  
"England but what are they doing in England?" I ask him. Surely they couldn't have found out what we did to the Stonehenge.  
"Susan said something about cleaning up a mess you and Eight made in England. She sounded pretty mad about it. She said they will be back in three days max. What did you do in England to make her that mad?" John asks looking at me and he starts to laugh.  
"Nine said that you guys were in a very big trouble." He continues.  
"It was Eight not me." I immediately say blushing.  
"I didn't do anything bad. I just messed around with two humans. Having a little fun you know." He says and he explains what we did in England.  
"You should have seen their faces man, it was awesome." He says laughing and others join him I can't help but join them. When was the last time we all laughed like that?  
"Nine sounded really miserable on the phone. Susan must be really unloading on him." John says again and this causes a new wave of laughter.  
"I wish I could have seen his miserable face or even heard his miserable voice." Six says. We spent rest of the dinner telling jokes and laughing. When dinner was over Ella told us about Crayton's letter and how to find the Chimæra. Apparently he left something for Ella in Central Bank of Egypt and it will help us find the Chimæra. After that everyone went onto do their own thing and Eight said he wanted to show something to me. He took me inside the elevator.  
"Are we going outside?" I ask him.  
"Not really." He says. He presses the R button on the elevator and it goes up. The doors open to the roof of the building and he takes me to the edge of the roof. The view from the rooftop is amazing. The buildings are lit up with lights and to think that they is at least one person per every light who is spending his or her life without a care without knowing that there is a whole race of aliens living among them waiting to destroy their world and another alien race is risking their lives to save theirs. On second thought how many of these lights may belong to the Mogadorians? How many Mogadorians per light can be out there?  
"What are you thinking?" Eight asks me.  
"This is beautiful." I say to him.  
"I thought you might like it." He says to me. I look up in the sky and automatically my eyes turn to our planet, our real home Lorien. Adelina used to show me Lorien in the sky every night when she still believed in the cause. She used to say that one day we will return to it and it will one day wake up to greet us.  
"How do you suppose we wake up Lorien?" I ask him.  
"I don't know. Reynolds always said that when time is right it will wake up on its own. And some part of me thinks that it is already waking up." He says to me. I rest my head on his shoulder trying to enjoy this moment of peace away from the war we have to face, away from everything, knowing that tomorrow I have to face the real world and very real pain. Six agreed to train us in the morning so that means I might end up with a lot of bruises in the evening. So this maybe the last evening I would spend bruises free for a long while.

* * *

So the dreaded training session begins. Six trains Sam, Ella, Sarah, Adam and I while John and Eight is fighting with each other. Six says pay attention to us because after John and Eight finish their duel one of us have to face off with her. Sam and Sarah are humans and Ella is too young and that leaves Adam and I. So Six probably would choose Adam. John and Eight finish their duel or whatever each claiming that they won it. Since none of us were paying attention and Malcolm is inside the living room doing some research we actually don't know who won.  
"Okay it is my turn. And I would duel with Sarah." Six announces. Sarah looks shocked, Six surely cannot have chosen her because of her feelings for John.  
"No way, I am not letting her fight with you." John says.  
"John, you can't always protect her you know. If she can't at least give me a good fight how can you expect her to survive a Mog attack. Come on, I'll go easy on her." Six says teasing him.  
"No way. Find someone else." He says inching closer to Sarah and his voice sounds like a warning.  
"Fine, then I'll fight with Sam." She says.  
"Hey, why me? You can fight with Adam." Sam says.  
"Hey man, she chose you." Adam says to him backing away.  
"You are not scared, are you Sam?" Six asks teasingly.  
"Who me? No way." Sam says as confidently as he can and adds a nervous laugh.

Six starts off the sparring with a blow to Sam's face and a kick to his stomach. Poor Sam he doesn't stand a chance against Six at all.  
"Ow, that hurts." Sam says doubling down holding his stomach.  
"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Six asks rushing to Sam's side. As soon as she reaches him Sam tackles Six to the ground. This surprises Six but not for long because the next minute she has Sam pinned to the floor.  
"Nice trick Sam but the Mogs are not going to fall for that you know." She says.  
"One, two, three. I win." Six announces.  
"No way I want a second round. Best out of three?" Sam asks.  
"Maybe later, now Marina and Adam and since John is being Mr. Protective Sarah and Ella will be spar partners." She says and John gives her an annoying look. I am glad that I am sparring against Adam not because he is a Mogadorian, well it is kind of because he is a Mogadorian. And it is because I am a Garde and I can easily beat him up. Neither of us are experienced fighters like Six, Nine, Eight or even John. But at least I have enhanced powers and telekinesis and like I said I am a Garde. I deliver a blow to his face but my hand never reaches his face instead my hand is rammed against an invisible wall.  
"Hey, no legacies." I say to him.  
"Sorry, it just happens on instinct." He says.  
"What is going on here? Why aren't you two fighting?" Six asks us.  
"He is using his legacies." I say pointing to Adam.  
"Adam, we aren't using legacies at this round. So don't use them." Six tells sternly.  
"I can't help it. It happens on instinct." He says.  
"Okay let's see." Six says and without a warning his punches him and she hits the same invisible wall I hit.  
"See I told you it just happens." He says.  
"Interesting. I didn't know that force field can work on hand to hand combat. It really is a very useful legacy. Maybe you should practice it more. You protected Malcolm and Sam with it too, right?" She asks.  
"Yeah." He answers.  
"Everyone stay where you are." She says to the others "Let's see how far you can extend your shield." she says to Adam. His face is crumpled up in concentration as he tries to extend his shield or whatever. Sweat beads lines up in his forehead and suddenly he is knocked backwards with a great force. With a great invisible force that is. He is thrown across the room and he is smashed against the wall and finally lands on the floor. We rush to his side and he appears to be unconscious. Sam tries to slap him awake but his efforts are in vain.  
"Guess instinct doesn't work when you are unconscious." Six says.  
"What happened?" Malcolm comes rushing in.  
"Adam was practicing his shield legacy and he went flying into a wall." Ella says.  
"Help me get him to his room." Malcolm says. John with the help of Malcolm carries him out with Sarah trailing him.  
"To think the most important legacy of protecting others happens to have inherited by one of our enemies. And he couldn't even handle it for a minute. What a shame? and what a waste?" Eight says.  
"He is not an enemy, he is an ally. And he saved me from his own kind. Do not talk about him like that." Sam says and storms away.  
"Sam wait." Six says following him. Ella leaves the room too leaving both of us alone. I wonder whether she did it on purpose.  
"You shouldn't treat him like that. Besides what would happen if he decided to leave you out of his shield leaving you exposed?." I ask him jokingly.  
"Whatever I don't care. I don't want him protecting me anyways. I don't want to owe him anything." He says.  
"Eight, he betrayed his kind for us." I say to him.  
"Exactly, what makes you sure that he wouldn't betray again? I can't risk it again after what happened to Reynolds." He says.  
"Fine, then don't trust me either because I might betray you like Lola did to Reynolds." I say to him storming off.  
"Marina wait." Eight says but I don't stop to give him a chance to say anything more.

* * *

Six

After Sam stormed off the lecture room I followed him. He got into the elevator and went up to the roof. And I followed him. He sits on the edge of the roof making me nervous.  
"You shouldn't sit on the edge you could fall you know." I say to him.  
"If I fell would you save me?" He asks.  
"I don't know. It depends." I say to him.  
"Depends on what?" he asks again.  
"Depends on whether you being rude or not." I say to him sitting down next to him.  
"I wasn't rude." He says. we both sit there for awhile in silence.  
"He saved me you know, when I was in prison. Not just me my dad too. He saved my dad too. They did all these experiments on me and sometimes even tortured me when I was there and he saved me from it. If it weren't for him I might have died not once but twice. And I am indebted to him for that." he says choking up a little.  
"You don't have to talk about your capture if you don't want to and it was my fault for letting you go to West Virginia." I say to him and tears are crawling up to my eyes.  
"No, it was my fault I am the one who wanted to go look for my dad and the funny thing is he has already escaped with Adam when we went to West Virginia." He says.  
"Past is past. Let's not think about it anymore." I say to him.  
"You know you are the only thing that kept me going in there and kept me from saying anything to them even though my mind strongly said that I should tell them everything." He says to me.  
"Why do you think that?" I ask him.  
"Because I wanted to protect you. Because I think…" he says and takes a deep breath before he speaks again.  
"Because I love you Six." He says to me. I just stare at him. I am speechless after his revelation.  
"Huh." That is all I could come up with.  
"I thought that I only have some crush on you but in past few days I have come to realize that I have strong feelings towards you and I can only hope that you feel the same way." He says to me looking into my eyes. Somehow I cannot look away my eyes stay glued to his. He leans in and kisses me in lips and I kiss him back. No way! I can't let this happen. What happened to the all no more boys? Or I am going to concentrate on fighting and winning this battle. What about my feelings for John? But why am I kissing him back? Why am I… I don't get to finish my thinking because I hear a gasp behind me and Sam and I break apart quickly.  
"Umm…I'll uh..find someplace else to think." Marina says her cheeks are turning red. She turns around and leaves.  
"Oops. Let's hope she doesn't tattle on me to dad." Sam says to me.  
"She is not a tattletale." I say to him lightly punching his arm.  
"So do you love me back Six?" he asks me.  
"I just need some time to think. Okay." I tell him after a silence moment.  
"But don't wait too long I might get snatched up from the market." He says to me. I punch on his arm again.  
"I think I might need to ask John to heal me if you keep hitting me like that." he says back.  
"If you keep talking like that…" he interrupts me with a kiss. After we break apart I rest my head on his shoulder. Why did that kiss ended so quickly? We remain sitting there until blazing hot sun makes it impossible to sit there anymore. We go back to the elevator I punch the 100 button and the L button on the elevator.  
"I am going out for a walk Okay. I need to clear my head and think things through." I say to him.  
"Don't take too long and stay safe." He says to me when he gets off the elevator.  
"I am going for a walk not a war." I say to him.  
"I know. Just..just stay safe for me okay." He says to me.  
"Okay." I say to him as the elevator doors close. I turn invisible as the elevator reaches the lobby. The security guards are now staring at the open empty elevator scratching their heads. I chuckle as I leave the building. Someone came through the entrance just as I was exiting. I wonder what they would have thought if the door opened on its own. Somehow this city seems to be crowded than we came here, it is like the city has grown overnight. Now I am just thinking crazy maybe I have underestimated the number of people living in a city. What did I come here to do? Oh yeah to think. I find an empty bench and sit on it. This is all so confusing. I have feelings for both John and Sam. John is with Sarah now but what if Sarah never existed what would have I done then? Most importantly, who would have I chosen? I think back to the times we spent on the road. When it was just me, John and Sam, when things were simpler. Things were never simple, we were being chased by two alien races. I think back to the kiss John and I shared only reason I shared my feelings with him because I thought that things with him and Sarah were over. I think about the kiss Sam and I shared in the rooftop just minutes ago. I think about how I want to do that again. I spend a couple of minutes more thinking and rethinking and when I get up from that bench I am sure about my decision. I turn myself visible in an alley so the security guards at the front desk wouldn't freak out. Has this street become busier and crowded since I left for my walk or is it just me?

* * *

Marina

After my fight with Eight I go up to the roof to be alone but my wishes are washed away when I walk in on Six and Sam kissing. I gasp involuntarily.  
"Umm…I'll uh..find someplace else to think." I say to them turning scarlet. I quickly turn around and leave them and head to the room I share with Ella. Ella is not inside probably off chatting away with Sarah. They've been doing this a lot since we got here. Ella and Sarah having private conversation. Oh my god I can't believe that I am jealous of them. After a minute there is a knock on my door.  
"Who is it?" I ask.  
"It's me." Eight answers. "Can I come in?" he asks. I don't answer him and he simply teleports inside my room.  
"I didn't say that you can come inside." I say to him.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to drop these off." He says to me and he offers me a dozen of roses hidden behind his back. I take them from him and there is a note attached to the flowers. It says 'Sorry'. He turns to leave.  
"Eight wait, I am sorry too." I say to him.  
"I don't know what came over me when I screamed at you."  
"I do trust you. I trust you with my heart. And I have to say trust isn't something that comes to me easily. After what happened to Reynolds." He says.  
"How long are you going to hang onto that? Reynolds trusted the wrong person but none of us here is the wrong person." I say to him.  
"Not even Adam." I add before he opens his mouth.  
"I know, it's just…hard." He says.  
"I want to trust him. I do, I really really do but my instincts keep telling me not to trust him." he says.  
"Maybe if you'll give him a chance I am sure he'll earn your trust." I say to him.  
"Maybe you are right." He says.  
"Let's not fight ever again." I say to him.  
"Okay." He agrees. We spent few minutes making out before we went to have lunch. After the amount of the training I had I really can eat a lot. When we go out I see that BK is chewing a big bone while Sarah and Ella are chatting away and once again jealousy rises up inside me. Adam is now awake and he is chatting away with Malcolm, Sam and John. Eight goes up to Adam and asks if he's okay. And Adam seemed surprised but he answers yes. I am glad to see that he is making an effort to at least be nice to him. Six is nowhere to be seen and as if on cue the elevator doors open and no one is inside. Eight and John immediately jump onto their feet and heads towards the elevator.  
"There is no one. But how did the doors open on its own?" John asks. I feel someone messing with my hair. It can't be right, I must be imagining things unless...  
"Oww. That is not funny Six." Eight says.  
"How did you know it was me?" Six asks turning visible and laughing.  
"I don't know anyone else who can make themselves invisible." He says.  
"What if someone else can be invisible besides me?" she asks.  
"Then we'd all be in trouble." John answers.  
"We are in trouble." Ella says. Everyone's heads turns towards Ella.  
"We were just joking Ella." I say to her walking towards her.  
"I wasn't. Susan and I just communicated telepathically." Ella says.  
"What did she say?" John asks.  
"She said that they have found us that they are outside the building and we should get out as soon as possible. And…and." Ella says little too shakily.  
"And what Ella?" John asks little too loudly.  
"And she said whatever we do or whatever anyone says do not come after her and Nine." She finishes.  
"What does that mean?" I ask her.  
"That means they have captured them." Six answers my question. But surely it can't mean that right? It must mean something else. Yeah, that's it. It must mean something else.  
"Now what do we do?" Sam asks us.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I really do appreciate them all. If you like this chapter leave me reviews they always gives me inspiration to write this story and make it better. And do not forget to favorite or add this story to your alert list. And do not forget to read The Forgotten Ones. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**This chapter is about what happened to Nine and Susan after Nine flew into a tree.**

**Chapter 18**

When I open my eyes there is a throbbing pain in my head and the last thing I remember is head butting into a tree. But that can't be right, oh wait I did run into a tree, flew into it would be accurate. I wasn't alone when it happened, what happened to the others? I sit up and look around and I see Susan is already standing up but where is…  
"Where is Sarah?" I ask Susan.  
"Looks like we picked up a clone on the way." She answers.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Looks like you hit your head real hard. Let's hope you don't have a concussion. And I prefer if you didn't lose the ounce of intelligence you have left." She says to me mockingly.  
"Yeah very funny." I say back standing up.  
"How did you know that Sarah was a clone?" I ask her.  
"Well, let's just say that she was acting weird and I have my ways to figure it out." She says. What is she talking about? My head is really hurting and start to rub my forehead.  
"Don't worry, we weren't too late for the healing stone.' she says to me.  
"But it still hurts." I say to her.  
"Can't help you with that. You think you can fly us to Chicago. We have to get out of here before more Mogs show up wondering what happened to their 'clone facility'." She says.  
"I guess I could try." I say back.  
"And this time try not to fly into trees. I don't want to crash to my death." She says.  
"I will try my best." I say bowing down for dramatic purposes. She climbs onto my back and we land on John Hancock Center in under an hour. It would have been less if we didn't get lost on the forest and Susan was supposed to be handling the map so it was totally her fault even though she claims that I took a wrong turn. I got to say living on the highest floor of one of the tallest building has more than one advantage. Anyways after we got to the roof of my penthouse we went to the 100th floor. The minute we walked into the penthouse Susan crashed onto the couch.  
"I want to show you something." I say to her. But she is already fast asleep. I guess the prank I played on John going to have to wait. I wonder what happened to the others. I go into my own room and take a shower to get rid of the Mog ashes. I peel of my clothes and I leave my necklace on the table in my room. Since the charm is broken I wonder what use we have of this necklace. After shower I flop onto my bed. I toss and turn and finally I fall asleep. And I am greeted by a nightmare and this time I am sharing this with Number Five and it is about Setrákus Ra torturing Susan. This seems eerily familiar with what happened to Sandor and they couldn't break me then and they cannot break me again. I wake up and I head into the living room and I see that Susan is still sleeping on the couch. I am reminded of the dream I had and I push it away. 'It was just a dream' I say to myself. I head into Sandor's room and I toss the room trying to find whether he had left anything for me. Instead I find a letter with 'Give this to my son after the war is over.' written on it. I wonder if it is for me from one of my parents. I tear it open and I read the letter.

_To my son Kailan,_

_I am your mother and I wrote this letter because your grandfather's vision came true and I can only hope that you are safely on earth just as my daughter. _

Wait a minute, did it just say that my mother has a daughter on earth, does that mean I have a sister on earth.

_Her father was a human who came to visit Lorien and I married him to mainly anger my parents but when my brother Liren found out about this it broke his heart. So to remedy things with my brother I broke things off with him and remarried your father. He took your sister to earth with him even though I didn't want him to take your sister with him but now I am glad that he took her. When the war is over I want you to find your sister and bring her back to Lorien where she belongs. Her name is Susan. And her father's name is Henry Shawner._

Wait a minute Susan is my sister? And and does that mean John is sort of my brother. I always thought of him as my little brother but to find out he really is my little brother well _sort of. _

_When you and Liren's son were chosen as heirs of the Elders many members of the council feared that history might repeat again. So both Liren and I were instructed not to let both of you meet and let either of you be aware about your relationship until your were assigned to the elders roles. Your Cêpans were unaware of the relationship too. So not only your sister is on earth your cousin brother is on earth if everything went alright And I want you to promise me no matter which Elder's role you were assigned do not let the history to__ repeat itself. Accept your role with honor and don't think that you have been wronged somehow. Be brave and stay safe. i want to know that both your father and I love you very much._

_Your Mother,  
Kara._

I drop the letter to the floor. I can't believe that the woman sleeping on my couch is my long lost sister that I never knew about or that John is my brother well sort of. What am I going to do now? Am I going to tell the truth to them? I cover my face with my hands and I fall on the bed.

"Hey, Nine what are you doing?" I hear someone say. I open my eyes and I see that Susan is standing in the doorway. I am immediately reminded by the nightmare I had last night and this time it leaves me worrying. Now the situation has changed.  
"What is that?" she asks pointing to the letter I drop onto the floor.  
"Letter from my Cêpan." I quickly say picking it up.  
"Oh." She says.  
"I was wondering where do you keep your computers because I wanted to check something on the internet." She says.  
"Here let me show you." I say to her getting up and shoving the letter in my pocket. We head into the lecture room and I start the computer.  
"So what do you want to know about?" I ask her once the computers start.  
"Amesbury." She tells. I type Amesbury into the computer and bunch of news articles pop up. There is an interesting article about Stonehenge almost falling off. I click on it.  
"This better not be your handiwork." Susan says furiously.  
"Hey, it is not me." I say to her lifting my hands in surrender.  
"Although Eight, Marina and Ella were in England for a brief time." I say again.  
"Ella developed telekinesis recently so that leaves Marina and Eight." Susan concludes. I click on another news article about an attack in Amesbury. Ten people were killed in the attack.  
"Do you think it is…"  
"Mogadorians." Susan finishes the sentence for me.  
"But why?" I ask her.  
"I have to go." Susan says getting up.  
"Going where?" I ask her.  
"Amesbury, where else?" she says again.  
"But why?" I ask again.  
"There is something important in Amesbury and I want to make sure Mogadorians didn't get it." She says back.  
"You stay here and when the others come figure out a way to find the Chimæra and when I get back we can go look for them." She says.  
"I am coming with you." I say to her. There is no way I am going to let her go alone not after my nightmare or my revelation.  
"But why?" she asks.  
"Because…" I scramble for an answer.  
"Forget it. I don't have time to argue with you. You are staying here." She says.  
"I am coming with you. I am not letting you kill all the Mogs alone." I say to her finally finding an answer.  
"Ugh, fine whatever." She says.

After another hour we are at the airport. And Susan leaves me to buy the tickets. She approaches a couple and talks to them and after a minute they hand her some tickets. She hands them some money we brought from the penthouse, got to love Sandor for leaving some petty cash around. I push away the memories that follow it.  
"Come on, the plane boards in an hour." Susan says. After calling the penthouse and not getting any answers we get on the plane.  
"Why can't I fly again?" I ask her.  
"Too much exposure and since we'll be crossing a long distance we don't know if you'll even make it across." She says. Somehow Susan has managed to convince a rich couple heading to London in first class to give their tickets to us. When I asked why we simply didn't buy the tickets she answered by saying this way no one will find out that we got tickets to England. Over the last two hours she has become extremely paranoid and sometimes she doesn't even make sense when she is talking. The plane takes off and I concentrate on the flight attendants. There is this cute one who keeps coming up to me and asking if I wanted anything. Finally Susan shooed her away and she went away with a sour look on her face. After seven to eight hours we land on London and Susan makes me call the penthouse once again. After getting no answer again we get a rental car and drive to Amesbury.  
"You know Nine you can't always keep thinking about what you did to your Cêpan." Susan says to me after awhile.  
"What did I do to my Cêpan?" I ask her.  
"I know that you were in West Virginia, I've known for awhile in fact if John hasn't come to rescue you I would have come a few days later." She says to me.  
"But why?" I ask her wondering whether she knows that we are siblings, half siblings.  
"Soon or later Mogs were going to realize that the charm has been broken and they would have killed you and I thought six were better than five." She says.  
"Anyways the point is I know what you had to do to your Cêpan. I heard some talk between some Mogs. And Nine you can't keep thinking about that. That is how they are going to break you." She says.  
"They couldn't break me when they were torturing him and they can't break me now. I did the right thing I couldn't let them torture him anymore." I say to her.  
"That is right Nine you did the right thing. Not to mention a brave thing." She says.  
"It wasn't very brave." I say to her looking out the window.  
"How many people do you think could have done what you did? And I assume you did it not only to save your Cêpan but to save the other Garde, right?." She says.  
"I guess." I say to her wondering how does she know about that. I didn't tell them anything when they were torturing Sandor so others would be safe but the reason I killed him was to end his pain.  
"But if it weren't for me he wouldn't have gotten caught and tortured." I say again.  
"But if he hadn't died that way do you think you would have been this good of a fighter?" She asks.  
"So are you trying to say that it was a good thing he died?" I ask her fuming.  
"I am not saying it was a good thing he died but if you keep letting it get to you then his death would have been in vain. You have to deal with whatever you're feeling about it." She says.  
"I don't want to deal with his death." I say concentrating on the road.  
"If he was here what would you have told him?" she asks again.  
"I told you I don't want to talk about it anymore." I say to her.  
"Fine." She says giving up.  
"Just concentrate on the good memories you have of him instead the bad ones." She says.  
"Why are we going to Amesbury?" I ask trying to change the subject.  
"Do you remember the stone that Ella threw at Setrákus Ra?" she asks.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Well there are few of those in Amesbury and I have to get them before Mogs get to it." She says.  
"What are they exactly?" I ask her.  
"Phoenix stones." She says.  
"Phoenix stones?" I ask her.  
"Yeah. Do you know that Phoenix stones awakened the legacies and brought the shape shifting Chimæra out of hiding?" she asks and I shake my head no.  
"Well it also has the power to take away legacies too if they are used for the wrong reasons. So it took Ra's away gave yours back." She says.  
"Wait a minute. So does that mean he is a Loric too?" I ask her.  
"Unfortunately yes." She says.  
"So what kind of legacies does he have." I ask her.  
"For starters I think he have teleportation and I think he has the legacy of taking away others legacies but then again that could have caused by those stones the Mogs brought." She says.  
"There are stones that take away legacies?" I ask her.  
"Yeah. You guys going to have to figure out a way to beat the stone because we can't keep using the Phoenix stones because we can only use it once." She says.  
"But how?" I ask her.  
"Best I can tell you is those stones were called punishment stones. They were used to take away the legacies when someone behaved badly. But there is a secret to beating the power of that stone." She says.  
"What is the secret?" I ask her.  
"Are you ready to deal with what happened to you?" she asks. I turn my gaze towards the road once again. She doesn't have to tell me how to deal with the stone I'll figure it out on my own. I try to call the penthouse again and there is no answer.

Finally we make it to Amesbury and Susan drives to an abandoned warehouse hidden by trees.  
"Where are we?" I ask her.  
"Amesbury." She says. She didn't utter a word rest of the way. She opens the door and we head inside. She flips on a switch and the bright lights lit up the warehouse. The warehouse is messed up pretty bad.  
"Damn, someone has been here." Susan says.  
"Guard the door." She says and goes to the far corner of the warehouse. I take my pipe staff out anticipating an attack.  
"Open your chest." She instructs me and when I do so she drops a few stones.

"We only got three Phoenix stones?" I ask her.  
"Of course not." She says and I sigh in relief.  
"I got three Phoenix stones." She says pointing her finger at her chest. At least she hasn't lost her sense of humor. I don't think I'll be needing more than one because Ra wouldn't survive another battle with me.

We head into town to get some lunch. It was almost midnight when we got to the airport in Chicago and it was almost midday when we landed in London. And now finally we are having lunch. At least that is what I thought when we got to a restaurant but turns out Susan just came here to talk to someone.  
"Come on, let's go." She says to me while I am inspecting the menu out.  
"But I am hungry." I say to her.  
"You can eat later." She says.  
"But I am hungry now."  
"I told you Nine, We. Have. To. Go. Now." She says through gritted teeth. I follow her even though I really wanted to stay. I am sooo hungry and my stomach starts to growl. I think I deserve to eat every meal after what I had to eat for the past year. We get inside the car and I open my chest and get my sustenance cube out and put it in my mouth.  
"See you already have something for your hunger." Susan says to me.  
"It is a substitute for real food not real food." I say to her.  
But she doesn't pay attention to me instead she is staring something. She gets out the car so do I. In front of us is a burned down building. There are signs of a battle taken place here and judging from the amount of ash I think it has been between Mogs and someone else but who? Could it be Number Five? Could Number Five be here?  
"What is this?" I ask her.  
"My worst nightmare coming true." Susan says. What does that supposed to mean?  
"Come on, we have to go now." Susan says turning around. We get on the car and we drive to London. we book two rooms in a hotel and spend the night there. as soon as I get to my room I call room service and order two of everything on the menu. The next day Susan comes into my room early in the morning.  
"Did you call the penthouse to make sure others got there alright." she asks me.  
"Is that why you woke me up this early?" I ask her.  
"Yeah." she says back.

I try the penthouse again and after a couple of rings someone finally answers.  
"Where the heck you've been Johnny boy I've been calling and calling. I thought something bad must have happened to you." I say to him.  
"I could say the same about you." He says to me.  
"Where are you?" he asks.  
"We are in England. Wait a minute am I talking to the real John or the clone John?" I ask him.  
"What are you talking about?" John asks me.  
"Give me the phone." Susan says to me.  
"I am talking here with Johnny." I say to her.  
"Give. Me. The. Phone." She says. And again I hand over the phone unwillingly. Boy, what has gotten into her today.  
"Listen John, we will be back in two days three days top. Tell Eight and Marina I am not happy about what they did in London they made a really big mess and I came here to fix it and Nine tagged along." She says.  
"I came to help you." I say to her.  
"Exactly how did you help me?" she asks again.  
"Try to find a way to find the Chimæra and we can go look for them when we get back. Is everyone with you?" she says to the telephone.  
"Good." She says and she hangs up.  
"Hey why didn't you tell them about the clones?" I ask her.  
"Damn it, I forgot. It won't matter anyways since we destroyed the place." she says back.  
"Are you alright?" I ask her.  
"Why would you ask that?" she asks.  
"Well for a number of reasons." I say to her.  
"Well I admit I have been a little harsh on you. I am sorry for that. There are lot of secrets in Amesbury, and some of those secrets will be help us win this war. And I didn't want Mogs finding out about them. But looks like they have figured most of them out."  
"What kind of secrets?" I ask.  
"I'll tell you when the time is right." she says back.  
"Are you going to tell me the secret to beating the stone's power?" I ask.  
"I already told you." she says to me and leaves my room, leaving me in confusion. I go back to sleep and I don't wake up for hours.

In the evening Susan comes back to my room.  
"It's time to leave." she says to me. We head out of the hotel and we head towards our car when we see a commotion up ahead the road. People are frantically running away from something.  
"Why are they are running?" I ask Susan.  
"I don't know." Susan answers. We both head into the opposite direction of people running. And when we finally reach the reason made people to run I see that Mogs are attacking three people. Both men are firing away Mog cannons and a girl is kicking away a Mog. And there is something coming out of her hands, it looks like some sort of a blue laser thing. I smile to myself.  
"Looks like we have stumbled onto Number Five." I say to Susan turning around. But she is not there, she is already running towards the battle drawing her swords out. She runs in such a speed that I thought only a Loric can run in. By the time I get to the battlefield it older guy's gun makes a clicking noise indicating he has run out of ammo. A Mog raises his sword to strike him but he instantly burst into pieces and those pieces turn into ashes midair. But I can't figure out the reason for the Mog's spontaneous combustion. It is like a bomb went off inside his body. Number Five is busy shooting down Mogs with lasers coming from her hands to even notice what happened and the other guy is equally busy shooting down Mogs with his gun and I know I didn't do that older guy didn't have weapons in his hands to make it happen and that leaves...but she is standing at least five feet away from where that Mog stood. How did it happen? Unless...no that's crazy. But it would explain so many things.

**A/N: So what do you think happened to the Mog? Nine has his own explanation but he thinks it is crazy . Leave your own explanation and we'll see whether you are thinking the same explanation as Nine. I have left tiny little hints to this explanation all over the story latest one on the last chapter let's see who gets it first. Do not forget to follow or favorite this story. And like Nine would say over and out and stuff stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien Legacies books or its characters.**

**Chapter 19**

Mark, Oliver and I are roaming through the streets of London shopping for clothes. This would be the first time I am shopping, usually my Cêpan does the shopping for me. There are so many choices, after the war is done and Setrákus Ra is dead I am definitely going on a shopping spree. To the people who are passing us we may look like ordinary people spending an ordinary day, but we are not ordinary at least I am not. Oliver is in his early thirties and he has black hair and he is well-built and most of the woman here thinks that he looks handsome and they think other stuff that I wish I never ever have to hear again. Some girls even think Mark is handsome and some think that I am his girlfriend and they think very rude things about me. I wish that I could stop reading minds but right now I have to stay alert and make sure there aren't any Mogs in the vicinity. I went inside a store while Mark and Oliver went to do something else. All around me groups of girls are gushing over some dress or some shoe or something and I notice except for the sales assistants there aren't many males around. I was staring at a gorgeous dress and thinking that I am definitely buying it after the war when a bunch of girls came up to me.  
"I think you are lost, this is not the out of fashion store." One of the girls says to me and the other girls start to laugh at me. I was wearing mismatched clothes but that girl's comment was very rude.  
"Look Cassie this dress looks awesome." One of the girls says to the girl who was rude to me.  
"But it is expensive. My mother would kill me if I bought something this expensive." She says and moves on. These girls are very rude and they secretly want to stab each other in the back The only other place I've seen girls like this are in the movies where there is this person who is mean to the main character and somehow in the end main character beats that person. I always hated those movies and those people. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I bought the dress that started all this and I went into the dressing room and changed into the dress. I read minds and figured out the exact moment she was exiting the store and sauntered in front of her. You should have seen the look on her face. I went out the store and doubled down laughing.  
"Looks like someone is happy." Mark says to me.  
"Yeah." I say to him.  
"You look good in that dress." He says to me.  
"Thank you." I say back to him.  
"I have to go to the lady's room." I say to him.  
"Here let me get your bags." He says to me getting the bags out of my hands. When I come out of the lady's room I can't find either Oliver or Mark. So once again I read minds to figure out where they are. That is when I figure out that they have found us here and they are here to capture us, at least they are here to capture Oliver. I need to find him and get out of here quickly. I finally find him talking to a woman and he has a very annoying look on his face. He tries to walk away and the woman won't let him and when I read her mind I figure out that she is working with the Mogs. I find Mark standing nearby and I grab his hand and drag him over to where Oliver and the woman are talking.  
"We have to go Ronald." I say the first name pop into my hand trying to make the woman think he has the wrong guy. We try to walk away but the woman stands in our way.  
"Why don't you come with us quietly? You wouldn't want to see these innocent people get hurt?" she asks us.  
"What are you talking about? Why would we want to come with you?" I ask them.  
"Don't play dumb. We know who you are. We know that your little friends are in Chicago and we just want to know where the rest of them are. And once we get that information we will let you go." She says to me. If she knows that others are in Chicago who else is there to find? I read her mind to figure out what she is talking about but before that I could I hear the minds of the other Mogs and they are surrounding us.  
"It was nice talking to you but we really need to leave right now." I say to the woman and drag both Mark and Oliver towards the exit. When we get out of the mall there are at least a hundred of mogs surrounding the entrance. They all raise their guns at us and people start screaming and running away. They start shooting regardless of the people running havoc. I try to deflect the bullets as much as I can but some people are hit. All the people scramble away leaving me and the Mogs. An evil smile spreads in my mouth as I charge towards them. I manically shoot them with the energy coming out of my hands they all disintegrate to ashes once coming in contact with it. I don't notice anything but the mogs charging at me and then turning into ashes. My concentration breaks once I hear a scream and I turn around. I see that the woman who talked to Oliver is holding a knife to a throat of a girl. A girl I knew, a girl I met once, I girl I dislike even more now. At this point I remember that I was with Oliver and Mark and I look for them and they both are holding guns and they are too looking at the woman holding the girl. I also notice that Number Nine is standing with a staff in his hand and I wonder whether he is real or it is just Setrákus Ra trying to play tricks on me again. I read his mind and he is the real Number Nine and he is pissed at the girl as much as I am perhaps even more than me. I also notice another woman inching closer to Oliver, I try to read her mind trying to figure out whether she is an enemy but somehow I can't read her mind and instead of seeing her thoughts I see a wall literally.  
"You can either surrender and I'll let this girl go or you can keep fighting and I'll kill this girl. So what is it going to be?" The woman says and tears are falling freely from Cassie's eyes.  
"You wouldn't kill an innocent girl now would you Agent Walker?" the other woman asks.  
"I wouldn't?" she asks slowly letting go of Cassie.  
"I wouldn't." Agent Walker says firmly once more and tightens her grip on Cassie.  
"Can't you even do one thing right Agent?" Suddenly Setrákus Ra appears behind her. Nine starts to charge towards him but he is thrown off against a wall.  
"Patience Number Nine, you will get your chance to fight me again but first I need you as bait to lure your friends." Ra says to him.  
"But we already know that they are in Chicago. We can get them." Agent Walker says.  
"They will defeat that weak human army of yours in a matter of minutes. I already have a trap set for them here in London base I just needed some bait to lure them and now I got it. Now they'll come running here to rescue them." He says.  
"What are you waiting for? capture them." Ra says to the remaining Mogs. I try shooting them down with the energy coming out of my palms but no matter how hard I try my legacy is not working. My mind reading legacy and telekinesis is gone too.  
"Don't try to use your legacies because it is going to be a waste of time." Ra says staring at me. A mog approaches me from behind and I flung him over my shoulders. I was about to punch him when I heard another scream.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ra says to me and I see that Agent Walker has made a cut in Cassie's throat and now blood is dripping from the knife. I heave a sigh loudly. This time three mogs approach me and while two others are holding other one injects something into my arm. I see that they are doing the same to Nine.  
"What do we do to the humans?" one mog questions.  
"Bring them too, Humans are easier to break. And Agent try not to screw this up too." He says and he disappears. I try to read minds to see whether my legacies are returned but as I try to read minds a feeling of nausea overcomes me and suddenly I feel very sleepy and that is all I remember before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up in a dark cell and the only source of light is coming from some sort of force field that is buzzing in front of me. I look around and there is no one else around, I am in this cell all alone. After a couple of hours some Mogs come to get me and when I try to use my legacies and once again I am overcome by nausea. They drag me out of my cell and I think about beating them and breaking out of this place with or without any legacies but I want to know what happened to the others so my plan to break out of this place have to wait until I figure out what happened to others and until I actually come up with one.. Besides I may need the help of the others to bust out of here. So they take me into a room which I assume is a lab and they strapped me into a chair. A mog jabs another syringe into my arms while three other Mogs hold me down and after they moved to the side another mog wearing a lab coat comes into my view.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Zakos and what would yours be?" he asks me.  
"Bite me." I answer him.  
"Very well, I want to show something." he says to me and he turns my chair around and in front of me is a dead body of a little girl who must have been just twelve years old when she died. I immediately recognize her, how can I not? I took a one year journey with her, I comforted her when she was crying, I played with her, I treated her like my own sister.  
"This young girl here is Number Two and we are very much interested in knowing which Number you are." Zakos says to me.  
"I am Number Five." I say involuntarily.  
"I knew her, we were in a ship." I keep on saying trying to reach and touch her body but my straps keeps my arms in one place. I will myself to shut up but my mouth wants to keep on moving.  
"Who else was in the ship?" Zakos asks me.  
"She was very quiet and shy." I say.  
"Yes, yes. What about the others?" he asks impatiently. I desperately want to answer him but somehow I mange to keep myself shut. I start to drift off and I feel a very sharp pain across my face.  
"What did you do that for?" I ask.  
"Who else was there?" he asks ignoring my question.  
"Well there was Number Nine I think and there was Oliver a woman I don't quite recognize and there was Mark. Where is Mark?" I ask him.  
"Tell me more about Number Nine." He says to me ignoring my question once more. This angers me I answered his question why can't he answer me.  
"Where is Mark?" I ask him this time little too loudly.  
"Bring her boyfriend, maybe he will be a better motivator." He orders the other mogs.  
"He is not my boyfriend. We are just friends." I say to him.  
"Do you know that he is a friend of Number Four?" he asks me.  
"Do you know Number Four?" I ask him.  
"Is he here? Number Four, yoo-hoo Number Four where are you? This crazy man wants to see you." I say. He slaps across my face once again.  
"Hey, that was not very nice." I say to him.  
"Trust me you wouldn't want to see me mad. I failed our great leader once and if I did it again he would kill me and if you didn't corporate with me I guarantee you that you will definitely not see my nice side." He says to me hovering over my head.  
I smile at him as the room starts to float around me. I stare at the shapes that are floating in front of me and I smile at those too.  
"Looks like you idiots have given her too much of a dose." He barks.  
"Uh oh, looks like somebody is mad." I say to him.  
"She is useless now. Take her back to her cell and bring the other one." He says and the guards again drag me into my cell. After they dumped me here I curl into a ball and go to sleep. Fighting the temptation of spilling the beans has exhausted me. I hope I'll meet him soon so I can screw with him again.

* * *

The next time they drag me into that room I am not alone. All the others have strapped into chairs. The mogs strap me into a chair too. They once again jab a syringe into my arm.  
"Very well, let's see who's feeling talkative today." Zakos says coming into my view.  
"How about you Number Nine?" he asks and gets a very frightening glare from him.  
"Alright then, how about you Number Five?" I try to imitate Nine and try to give him an intimidating glare but Zakos just looks annoying.  
"Then we are going to have to approach this in a different direction." Zakos says. He signals to a Mog and he appears with a knife. The knife looks very sharp. He inches closer to Oliver who is strapped in a chair next Nine.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" the woman I don't know the name of says.  
"I guess someone decided to talk. So why don't you give us answers to some simple questions I ask and I'll leave him alone." Zakos says to her.  
"What kind of questions? Yes/no questions or the really hard one because I hate hard questions they really suck. Do you know what else suck? you. And I am getting really bored What do you guys do for fun?." She keeps on talking. Zakos face turns red from anger and intensity of the color keeps increasing. Corners of my mouth shape into a grin and I try hard not to smile. Suddenly Nine burst out laughing and I can't no longer contain my laughter and I join him.  
"That's enough." Zakos barks.  
"Do you think this is a joke? Do you?" he asks his face is hovering over the woman's, their noses almost touching.  
"You'll see what happens to people who mess with me." He says and grabs the knife from the mogs hand. He holds the knife over Oliver's chest and was about to plunge the knife into him when the door opened and in walked none other than Agent Walker.  
"What are you doing?" Agent asks.  
"I was just trying to get some information." He says.  
"See Agent you are aiding the wrong alien. They are here to kill humans and take over earth and you are handing them earth on a silver platter." The woman says.  
"Are you talking about your plan or theirs Price? or is Susan?" Walker asks. So this is the Susan we came looking for, is this the one who was supposed to help us.  
"Do you really believe that couple of alien teenagers is trying to take over the world rather than an army of Mogs?" Susan asks.  
"I would have believed you if we didn't find out about the rest of them." Walker says.  
"What rest of them?" Susan asks.  
"Really, how long did you think you were able to keep it a secret? More aliens from Lorien came to earth didn't they?" Walker asks.  
"You should really check your intel, we can't trust what a couple of aliens who came to invade our planet says now can we?" Susan asks.  
"You saw what this mog was about to do. And if they are here to really protect the humans they wouldn't hurt them. They have already killed many humans and how long do you think it will be before they kill all the humans. Why do you think they are trying to kill the Loric?" Susan says.  
"That's enough. Take them back to their cells." Zakos orders.  
"Trust your instincts Agent." Susan says as a parting sentence before being dragged out of the room.

* * *

Once again I am thrown in my cell and this time they have left me some water and some sort of disgusting looking goo as food. I try to hatch a plan for busting out of this place while I am waiting for them to come and drag me to the lab and I can't think of a single way to do that without my legacies. They don't come to drag me out of my cell for hours. And this time Zakos is nowhere to be found. But the others are strapped in the usual chairs.  
"So you must be Number Five?" Nine asks me.  
"I am Number Nine and it is really nice to meet you in person sweetheart even under these circumstances." He says to me.  
"I am not your sweetheart." I say to him.  
"Well then what should I call you?" he asks.  
"Five." I answer.  
"Nah, I think I am going to stick with Sweetheart." He says.  
"So sweetheart, where is your Cêpan?" he asks again.  
"My. Name. Isn't. Sweetheart." I snap at him.  
"Calm down Sweetheart, you should save some energy for breaking out of here." He says.  
"And how do you suggest we break out of here?" I ask him.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I have a plan." He says. He is way too cocky.  
"So let's hear it. What is your master plan?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, let's hear it." Setrákus Ra says. Where did he come from? And how long has he been here?  
"Where did you come from?" Nine asks the same question I have been thinking. The door opens with a swish sound and Agent Walker along with another man whose nose seems to be broken a lot of times comes in.  
"Welcome Agent Prrrrudy. How are we on this fine day?" Nine asks.  
"Better than you." He asks.  
"Ouch, that was hurtful. Agent Prrrrudy." Nine says again. I try my best not to laugh. I guess Nine would be someone I don't mind being locked up with if he keeps annoying others and not me.  
"You wanted to administrate our interrogation tactics and make sure no humans are harmed, so you can observe while I interrogate them." He says using a sweet tone I haven't heard coming from him, then again I've only heard him talk once. Both Agents stand in the corner while Ra comes closer to us.  
"What happened to doctor Zakos, he was a very good fellow." Susan asks.  
" Since he disappointed me he has been taken cared of and you will find out how if you disappoint me. So shall we begin?" he says with an evil grin.

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews they are lovely and encouraging as ever. I can't believe that I got more than eighty reviews thank you for all who reviewed my story. And don't forget to review, favorite or follow this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or any of its characters.**

******Thank you all for reviewing my story.**

**Chapter 20**

Everyone is looking up at me, they are waiting for me to say what to do. When did I become the leader? And most importantly what are we going to do now? We have to somehow get out of here immediately.  
"Eight, can you teleport us out of here?" I ask him.  
"Not at once." He answers.  
"Can you teleport us in groups?" I ask him.  
"I guess." He answers.  
"First take Marina and Six and then you can come back for the others." I say.  
"I should stay here in case they come." Six says.  
"No, you should go first and protect the others once Eight teleports them. Adam and I will stay here and we will come last." I say to her. She nods and she takes Eight's hand Marina does the same. They disappear in an instant and Eight appears after a minute. Then he teleports Sarah and Ella followed by Sam and Malcolm. BK turns into a cockroach and scurries into my pocket. I open my chest to get my dagger and Eight suddenly appears in front of me. It startles me and causes me to drop the chest momentarily. I manage to grab it before it fell on the ground but my star-shaped talisman falls to the ground. Eight grabs it for me and at that exact moment the elevator doors open and about twenty people step out of it pointing their guns. I quickly shut my chest and Eight grabs my hand, the talisman is still in his hand and everything goes black.

'John, John where are you? Are you alright?' Ella asks me in my mind.  
"I am right here." I say opening my eyes. I am speechless by the scene in front of me.  
'Ella, I think you guys going to have to come and get us.' I think.  
'Okay, but where are you guys?' she asks again in my mind.  
'I think we are in England.' I think back.  
'How did you get there?' Ella asks again.  
'I am not sure. Are you guys okay?' I ask.  
'Yeah, Six is driving us out of Chicago right now.' She says in my mind.  
'Do you think you can get to England?' I ask again.  
'Six says she'll find a way.' Ella says after a minute.  
'I'll let you know where to meet us when we figure it out.'  
'Marina asks whether Eight is okay.' Ella says to me.  
Oh my god, what bad leader am I? I didn't even look to see whether others are okay. I try to sit up to look for the others but my head starts to throb. Somehow I manage to sit up and look around I see that Eight already have got up and he is staring at the Stonehenge that is in front of us and Adam is lying down face up.  
'Yeah, Eight is okay. Just let me know when you get to England and if something happens' I think and lie down on the grass again. BK gets out of my pocket and he turns himself into a beagle and starts to lick my face. After a minute I gather my strength and sit up on the grass. I see that Adam is sitting up too.  
"Where are we?" he asks.  
"We are in England." Eight answers.  
"But how did we get here?" Adam asks again.  
"That is a question I don't have the answer to." He says.  
"Do you mean that you didn't bring us here?" I ask Eight.  
"I didn't and I can't even if I wanted too." Eight says sitting next to me.  
"What do you mean? I saw you teleporting around the world." I say to him.  
"That's just it John. I can teleport but only two hundred feet at a time. And I must have a Loralite stone nearby if I want teleport around the world and I can only teleport to a place where there is another Loralite stone." He says to me.  
"So you are saying you can't teleport around the world unless there is a Loralite stone nearby." I ask.  
"Pretty much." He answers.  
"But I don't think there was any Loralite stones in Nine's apartment." I say to him.  
"Eight, what about the others? Where did you teleport them?" I ask him again.  
"I teleported them to the place where we parked our cars." He answers.  
"This is very confusing. How did we end up here? and how come only the three of us got here?" I ask him.  
"I have been thinking the same thing." He says to me.  
"Guys, we can figure this out later, right now we have to figure out what we are going to do next?" Adam says to us.  
'He is right John, we can figure this one out later. Right now we need a plan.' BK says to me.  
"Others are going to come to England and until then we need find a place to stay." I say to the others getting up.  
We walk into the town and we get a room in a hotel with some money I had in my pocket. We were only able to get one room.  
"So what is our next move?" Eight asks me.  
"We need to figure out where Nine and Susan are." I say to them.  
"There was a base in London. I don't know if it is still there but if it is they might be there." Adam says to us.  
"I guess we'll go to London in the morning." I say to them and lie down in my bed.  
"Hey John, I almost forgot. Here is your talisman." He says to me and hands it over.  
"Do you know what it does?" I ask him. He shook his head.  
"I don't know what half of the things in my chest do." He says. I put it back in my chest and I close my eyes. BK rests his head on my chest and I drift into sleep.

Again I am sharing a dream with Eight. Last time I saw a dream like this it lead us to New Mexico where we lost to Setrákus Ra where I almost lost Sarah. This time we are inside a building, Eight and I walk side by side through a maze of tunnels.  
"Where do we think we are?" I ask Eight. He shrugs. We walk until we see Setrákus Ra up ahead. We follow him as he enters a room followed by Agent Walker and Agent Prudy. Inside the room are Nine, Susan and three others I don't recognize are tied up. Wait a minute is that Mark? But what is he doing here? Nine starts to taunt Agent Prudy despite the situation. Agent Prudy looks like he is about to explode and I am very sure if Nine does not shut up soon he is going to slap him. Susan asks about a Doctor Zakos and Setrákus Ra answers something and he turns to us.  
"Ah, so glad of you to join us Number Four and Eight." He says to us. How did he know that we are here?  
"Now aren't you going to come and save your friends?" he asks us.  
"Where are you keeping them?" I ask him.  
"You are going to have to figure it out it on your own. I think you should leave now you wouldn't want to see what I am about to do next." He says to me and something starts to pull me  
"You should come soon I can't guarantee how much time they have left." I try to fight against the pull but the it is stronger and I wake up. I sit up in my bed and I see that Eight is sitting in his bed too. Adam is snoring away from the chair where he is sleeping, I wonder how he is sleeping in that uncomfortable position.  
"Did you have the same dream?" I ask Eight.  
"Yeah, I think so." He answers.  
"Now what do we do?" I ask him.  
"Let's check out the base Adam talked about. Maybe they are there." He answers.  
"I think we shouldn't wait until morning, we should go now." I say to him getting up from my bed.  
'Didn't I tell you not to come after us John?' Susan's voice says in my mind. Am I imagining things or did I really hear Susan's voice in my mind.  
'Stay away from the base John.' She says again in my mind. Okay this time I definitely heard her and this mean I may not be hearing things. It is also possible that I may be too exhausted. I slap myself to make sure that I am awake. Eight looks at with a confused look on his face.  
"Why did you slap yourself?" he asks me.  
"I thought I heard Susan's voice in my mind and I was making sure I wasn't dreaming." I say to him.  
"Maybe you can wake up this dreaming beauty too." He says to me pointing to Adam.  
"I am going to see if I can get a ride." He says.  
"Are you sure you know how to hot wire a car?" I ask him.  
"I wasn't going to steal one but I do know how to hot wire one." He says to me before disappearing. I shake Adam to wake him up, he wakes up saying 'No, One no.'  
"Is everything alright?" he asks me rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah, Eight and I saw a dream and we are heading to London right now instead of in the morning." I say to him and quickly explain the dream I had.  
"Where is Eight?" he asks getting up.  
"Went to get us a ride." I say to him. And in that exact moment Eight appeared back in our room. He has a befuddled look on his face.  
"What is the matter?" I ask him.  
"John, I don't think you were dreaming." He says to me.  
"I thought that we both saw the same dream." I say to him.  
"Not that one, the one you said you heard Susan's voice." He says to me and I nod.  
"She talked to me too." He says to me.  
"What? But how?" I ask.  
"What did she said?" Adam asks.  
"She said not to come after them and Mogs have a plan to kill us all once we went to rescue them." He answers.  
"But we can't just do nothing." I say to him.  
"That is what I said to her but she said that she has a plan to get out and it doesn't involve us." He answers.  
"Still, plans could go wrong. I am not going to do nothing and let them do anything to them. We have to save them." I say to him.  
"What if it is really a trap?" Adam asks us.  
"I don't care whether it is a trap or not." I say to them.  
"Adam does have a point. What if they really have set up trap to kill us all?" Eight asks me.  
"What if it wasn't Susan who talked to us in our mind? What if it was Setrákus Ra disguised as Susan? We do know he have some powers. Remember he tried to kill you disguised as Six." I ask him.  
"Yeah, I know that is exactly why we need to think about this wisely." He says to me. I sit up on the bed again and cover my face with my hand. Susan is kind of the only family I have left I can't lose her now, not when I am just getting to know her.  
"Look John, I found a bus that is heading to London and they agreed to give us a lift. Let's go to London and wait for the others then we'll figure out what to do next." He says to me.  
"Okay, let's go." I say to him getting up.

We get on this bus that Eight has found. BK have turned himself into a cockroach and he is sleeping inside my pocket. There are at least twenty five other people in this bus who are heading into London.  
"So why are you heading into London young man?" Someone asks us.  
"Uh…" I stammer.  
"We are sightseeing." Adam comes to my rescue.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" someone else asks me.  
"No, I don't think so." I say quickly.  
"This is my first time to England." I say and it wasn't a lie. The rest of the journey is traveled in silence. We bid our goodbyes to them when we get to London.  
"Have a safe journey." Some says to us. Once we get off the bus Adam takes the lead since he knows where the base is located.  
"Are you sure this is the right way? I feel like we've seen that building before." Eight says.  
"Give me a break. I've only been there once and that was right after waking up from a three-year old coma." He says back. Suddenly he stops in front of a building and Eight almost bumps into him.  
"So is this the building?" Eight asks.  
"No." Adam answers.  
"Then what are we doing here?" He asks again.  
"This was the building Number Two was living in when they found her." He answers. I stare into the building too. I try to imagine what Number Two must have been like or what he or she felt when they came to kill him or her.  
"Was Number Two a girl or boy?" I ask him.  
"Two was a girl about twelve years old. She loved to read books. And she was very brave and fought till the end." Adam says.  
"I am glad to hear it. Now let's make sure she is the only Garde that dies in London." I say to others. We continue on walking and within couple of minute we are standing in front of the Mog base. From the outside it doesn't seem like the building is occupied by an evil alien race, it seems like any other ordinary building you pass every day. We found an abandoned building just around the corner. Since we can't afford any hotel rooms this broken down building have to do. Most of the buildings around this place look like they have been abandoned, maybe that is why the Mogs chose this place as their base. I wonder whether they have an allegiance with the UK government or is it just with the US government. There is a window on the third story of this building that gives a good look of the front of the Mog base. Once the sun comes up and the city began to wake up Eight stole some unsuspecting tourist's binoculars and ever since then three of us have taken turns in watching the entrance of the base.  
"What wouldn't I give to have Nine's X-ray rock right now." I say.  
"Nine has a X-ray rock?" Eight asks.  
"Yeah, by the way where is your chest? Maybe you have one too." I ask him.  
"I left it with Marina when we first teleported." He says.  
"What about One's chest Adam?" I ask him.  
"I kind of left it in Chicago." He says.  
"You lost One's chest?" Eight snaps at him.  
"Calm down Eight, One's inheritance probably has already been disintegrated. Even Adam did brought it it wouldn't have been a use to us." I say to him.  
"Sam said something about that but when I opened it the contents weren't disintegrated." He says.  
"That is odd. Isn't the chests supposed to open and the contents were supposed to be disintegrate" I say.  
"But when we…when they killed One her chest didn't open." Adam says.  
"Maybe something else is supposed to happen to them." Eight suggests.  
"But what?" I ask.  
"We could have figured it out if you hadn't left the chest in Chicago." Eight says again.  
"I left it in Chicago thinking that One's inheritance weren't working and I kind of didn't want to have a something of hers around reminding me that she is no longer alive." He says and he has a sad look on his face. He leaves the room right after that. There must have been something going on between him and One, something more than he told us.  
"What is wrong with him?" Eight asks me.  
"I don't know. And what about you? Are you alright? You seems like well you don't seem like you." I say to him.  
"Well I miss Marina." He says. "And I am pretty sure you miss Sarah too." He adds.  
"And I am sure Adam is missing One too." I say to him.

Truth to be told I haven't been thinking much about Sarah ever since we got to London, I feel guilty of not thinking more about her, there must have been a lot going on my mind. I have been wondering too much about what is happening to Nine and Susan. I am sure Six wouldn't let anything happen to her, there is another person I didn't think about ever since we got to England.  
"Do you think something was going on between him and One." Eight asks me gesturing towards the door.  
"I don't know." I answer.  
"Don't you think it is weird that he fell in love with a dead girl?" he asks.  
"You can't really help who you fall in love with." I say to him.  
"I guess that is true. I never thought that I will fall in love with anyone after what happened to Reynolds but I fell in love with Marina." He says to me.  
"Look its Agent Prudy." I say to him. I have been peering out the window with the binoculars glued to my eyes the entire time we were talking. It was my turn to stay on watch.  
"What?" Eight asks me.  
"The man from our dream." I say to him handing him the binoculars. That sounded really weird when I said it. Eight takes the binoculars from me and he looks out of the window too.  
"Looks like we found the base, now what?" he asks me.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **

**Question: Who is your most favorite Cêpan? And who is your least favorite Cêpan? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its ****character****s.**

**legacies: After three more chapters.**

**PD106: Sure. I will add one in the next chapter. It probably will be a short one.**

**Chapter 21**

After Eight teleported Sam and Malcolm he said that we should get on the car and drive, he and the others will get on the next car and follow us. Usually I am not the one to run away from fighting Mogs but I have to think about the others, they are not strong as I am and half of them are humans with no legacies. So I get on the driving seat and keep on driving dodging cars. Marina is sitting next to me and she is gripping her seat tight.  
"I don't see the others." Sarah says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"John and the others, Eight said they would be following us." She answers. I look in the rearview mirror and I don't see their car following us. I hope that nothing has happened to them.  
"Ella." I say.  
"I am already trying but I can't communicate with any of them." She says. Panic starts to rise in my stomach I was just about turn the car around when Ella suddenly said.  
"Wait, John says we have to come and get them."  
"Okay, where are they?" I ask her.  
"He is saying that they are in England." Ella answers.  
"What?" I ask suddenly hitting the brakes. Everyone including me are shoved forward.  
"Don't kill us yet Six. I have a lot to live for." Sam says from behind throwing his hands in the air.  
"Is everyone okay?" Marina asks. I look at the rear view mirror to make sure everyone is okay and I spend some extra time looking at Sam. When he catches me looking at him from the he gives me a smile and I quickly turn away. I say sorry to them. Cars start to honk behind me and I quickly start the car back and drive.

"How did they get to England? Is Eight okay? Can you communicate with Eight?" Marina asks once we are moving again.  
"John says he doesn't know how they got there." Ella answers.  
"Maybe Eight teleported them there." Sam offers.  
"He can't teleport around the world unless there is a Loralite stone." Marina says to him.  
"What is Loralite stone?" Sam asks again. I am sure whatever answer Marina gives him it is going to be followed by many other questions, I smile a little at that.  
"Is Eight okay?" Marina asks ignoring Sam's questions.  
"John asks whether we can get to England." Ella asks ignoring Marina's question.  
"Tell him I'll find a way." I say to Ella.  
"John says Eight is okay and he'll let us know where to meet them once they've figured it out." Ella says. I drive as fast as I can and my only concern is to put distance between us and Chicago as much as I can. I knew it was a bad idea to stay in Chicago, they can always find us in big cities. They found Katarina and me in New York and it was a big city. But how did they find us here? And how are we going to get to England. Air travel is our best option at this point. If we are going in a plane then we have to go invisible and I could probably make two of them invisible but what about the rest?  
"Marina do you have a Xitharis in your chest?" I ask her.  
"I don't know I have to check." She says and she twists in her seat and reaches for her chest from back.  
"Could you get mine too so I can check in it?" I say to her. The last time I opened my chest I really didn't lift the lid up and peered inside so I have no idea what is inside it? What my inheritance is? Marina attempts to lift the both chests at the same time but one of them falls to the floor of the car. Ella lifts the one that fell down and she hands it to me.  
"What is this?" Sarah asks lifting something from the floor. I look at the item that is between her index finger and her thumb and I immediately recognize what it is.  
"It is a bug." I say pulling over the car so fast that Marina's head almost hit my shoulder.  
"Whoa, easy Six." I rip the bug out of Sarah's hand and I check my chest for more bugs and I found one more. I get out of the car and check the car for more bugs and fortunately I didn't find any. I place the bugs on a nearby parked car. I can't believe that I have been that careless, I should have checked for bugs the minute I got my hands on my chest, they bug the crap out of everything. They must have known that I would come looking for my chest maybe that's why they bugged it. Maybe Adam didn't find the chest by mistake, maybe the mogs wanted the chest to be found. I can't believe I fell for their trap. I have to be extra careful from now on. I get my chest out and place it on the hood of the car and open it to make sure they haven't placed bugs inside even though I know there is no way they could have opened the chest.  
"That must have been how they found us. Both times they showed up we had the chest with us." Sam says getting out of the car and standing next to me. I rummage through my inheritance to make sure that they haven't planted any bugs inside. After I am satisfied there aren't any to be found I close the lid.  
"They have taken some things from my chest." I say to Sam.  
"How do you know?" he asks me.  
"I just know Sam." I say to him.  
"Maybe it is just a feeling. They can't open the chest without you, remember?" Sam says to me.  
"Yeah, I know but I can't shake the feeling that someone must have opened it and removed some stuff out. And compared to others' chest it looks like I have less stuff than them." I say to him.  
"Maybe each member gets a different number of stuff in their chest." Sam says to comfort me.  
"Maybe." I say to him. No matter what he says that nagging feeling just wouldn't go away. I pop the hood and make sure they haven't placed any bugs inside.  
"Paranoid much?" Sam asks.  
"Come on, we have to get out of here." I say to him closing the hood and we both get back on the car. I turn around the car and head back in the opposite direction we came from.  
"What is the nearest international airport out of Chicago?" I ask. Sam checks in his laptop he brought with him and he gives me directions to get there.

* * *

Seven long hours later which felt like seven days we step into the city of London. We step out of the airport into the raining streets of London, people wearing trench coats and hats are wandering around everywhere. If there were any mogs it would be pretty impossible to recognize them since their desired attire is trench coats and hats. Cars passes by splashing water onto the sidewalks soaking the people passing by. There is a storm brewing up in the sky and I have a feeling that pretty soon we'll be facing a storm of our own, one that is ten times fierce than this one.  
"Eight said to meet him in the parking lot right?" Marina asks snapping me back to reality.  
"Yes. I think it is this way." I say to her leading the way. After ten minutes of walk we reach the parking lot and by then all of us were soaked to the bone. None of us knew about the weather of London so none of us were wise enough to bring something to protect us from the rain. I am surprised that Sam didn't mention anything. I am sure he would have found out everything he could about London before we landed.  
"Eight." Marina exclaims and runs over to a figure standing in the middle of the rain and put her hands around the figure's neck. Rain is too thick for me to see the figure's face but there is something unsettling about that face. Suddenly Marina screams and doubles down revealing a sword is sticking out from her back.  
"Marina." I scream. I try to run to her but somehow I am pinned to the place, my limbs wouldn't move an inch. Is it fear or panic that is making me unable to move or is it entirely something else. Ella rushes to her side and the sword leaves her body and strikes her next. Ella's body falls to the floor limply her hands are clutching her throat.  
"No." I scream again. Apart from the muscles in my mouth I am unable move any other muscle in my body. I can't even turn my head away, I am forced watch as the figure kill others one by one. I see the fear trapped in Sarah's face, terror gathered in Malcolm's glasses and fearlessness in Sam's eyes. I am feeling their emotions, their pain as their life leaves their body. My frozen features won't let me shed tears for them. And the figure starts to seize and it grows as it walks close to and now I can clearly see his face, the ugly face of Setrákus Ra. His face is inches away from mine and suddenly everything around us starts to disappear and it is replaced by blackness. He says something inaudible to me. He keeps saying that and I can't hear it. And finally I hear it but instead of his nasty voice I hear Sam's voice saying 'Wake up Six.' over and over again until I wake up sweating.  
"Are you alright?" Sam asks me.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I say pulling myself into a sitting position.  
"Are you sure because you were kind of screaming in your sleep." He says to me.  
"Bad dream, I guess." I say to him. But was it just a bad dream, it felt so real like I was actually there. How did I actually felt their pain and emotions? Was it a vision like the ones Eight sees? Have I developed a new legacy?  
"Where are we?" I ask Sam.  
"Still in a plane to London." He answers me. After we got to the airport we turned ourselves invisible using my invisibility legacy and the Xitharis we found on Marina's chest and we hid inside the cargo section of the next flight leaving to the London.  
"How long before we get there?" I ask him.  
"Three or Four hours." He says to me.  
"That long. What are we going to do for that long?" I ask him.  
"We could either go to sleep like the others…" he says to me looking at the others who are sleeping in various corners.  
"…Or we could go shopping." He finishes.  
"Shopping? Sam in case you have forgotten we are at least ten thousand feet above any shops to actually go shopping." I say to him.  
"I wasn't talking about any shops and for the record we are approximately…"  
"I don't want to know how high we actually are." I say to him not letting him finish his sentence.  
"Okay. It is always raining in London so I thought we might borrow some jackets from the good people who are traveling in this plane." He says to me.

For the next two hours we rummaged through people's luggage and we put on a fashion show for the others, Ella joined us too. Ella was wearing clothes that are at least two sizes bigger than her and the shoes that were too big for her little legs. She had a head band around her head and she had to keep lifting her dress so she won't trip on it. Sam paraded around wearing a T-shirt and baggy jeans and wearing a cap backwards and to top it all off he was wearing a dollar sign necklace. He started rapping and I rolled on the floor laughing. I was wearing a polka dot skirt and a turtleneck I found and I topped it off with a hat.

"You look beautiful Six." Sam said to me.  
"You shouldn't be playing with other people's stuff." That was the response I got from Marina. We went on to trying more clothes and the fashion show ended with us laughing so hard and collapsing onto the floor. After we got the jackets we wanted Marina folded the rest of the clothes and put them in their respective suitcases. I think the passengers are going to find their suitcases much neater than they originally packed.

After another hour of boredom we landed in England. We exited the airport and stepped into the streets of London. It was raining just like in my dream, people were wearing trench coats and hats just like in my dream. I look up in the sky and there are signs of a storm heading.  
"Eight said to meet him in the parking lot right?" Marina asks just like in my dream. I nod to her and choose a different path to the parking lot in an attempt to stop things from happening just like in my dream. There are lots of people walking around and there is a lot of shoving and we somehow end up in the same street as my dream.  
"This way." Sam says leading the way. He is heading down the same way as my dream.  
"NO, not that way." I say to them.  
"Yes, it is this way. Look at the sign Six." He says to me. Others start to follow him and I can't come up with anything quick to keep them from going in that direction other than revealing my dream. I hurry behind them. There is a figure standing in the parking lot and I charge towards him as I near him I see that it is neither Eight nor Setrákus Ra, it is Adam. I can't believe that I got this spooked by a dream.  
"I didn't know you were this happy to see Adam." Sam says coming up from behind me.  
"I thought that he was someone else." I say to him chuckling to myself.  
"What's so funny Six?" he asks me.  
"Nothing." I say to him.  
"Come on, tell me." He says.  
"Come on you two. We have to get going." Marina says to me. Everyone has gotten in the van leaving us two standing. We both quickly get inside the van and only the back seat is available so we end up sitting next to each other.  
"So Six, err…um about what we talked on the rooftop in Chicago, what have you decided?" he asks me.  
"Not here Sam. Everyone is listening." I whisper to him.  
'I can still hear you Six.' Ella says to me in my head.  
'Don't do that.' I say to her.  
'Sorry, I am still getting the hang of it and sometimes it is hard not to read minds. By the way you should tell him about your feelings.' She says again.  
'Tell who what?' I ask her.  
'You know who and what?' she says to me in my head.  
'I don't know what you are talking about.' I think.  
'Remember I can read minds.' She says again.  
'Whatever.' I think back. I look out the window the rain is thinning and the clouds are clearing revealing the sun. The only evidence of the rain is the water puddles on the sides of the road. The signs of the storm have disappeared just as they have appeared or are they hiding waiting for the perfect chance to attack when no one is expecting it. An uneasy feeling creeps into my stomach and I feel like that something really bad is about to happen and I feel that something awful is going to happen to one of us.

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews they are so lovely. I would love to know about ways to improve this story.**

** Who is your most favourite couple? The most favourite couple will get the first part of the next chapter. **

**If I get ten or more reviews I'll post the next chapter by Wednesday. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**I would put some Five/Nine in the next chapter. **

**Wow, 100 reviews. Thank you all for reviewing my story. I never thought I'll ever make it to 100 reviews. Thank you so much. **

**Chapter 22**

Marina

We arrived on our destination hours ago and we devised a plan to attack the base tomorrow. After going over the plan over and over a couple of times we had our dinner all of us together. We shared a few laughs and some jokes but we all were thinking about the battle we are going to face tomorrow and hoping Nine and Susan are alright. I was sitting in a room when Eight walked in.  
"Hey." He said sitting next to me.  
"Hey." I said back to him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
"What are you thinking?" I asked him.  
"I am thinking about tomorrow." He said to me.  
"I think we all are thinking about tomorrow." I say to him.  
"Marina." He says and he goes quiet.  
"Yes." I say to him when he didn't continue.  
"What if we didn't defy the prophecy? You know the one where I die." he asks me.  
"We did defy the prophecy and I saved you in Dulce remember?" I ask him.  
"What if I wasn't supposed to die in Dulce? What if I am supposed to die somewhere else? You can't really defy a prophecy Marina." He says to me. I look at him but he is staring at the floor.  
"They were just pictures in a wall." I say to him.  
"Four of those pictures came true." He says to me.  
"What if the picture was showing you getting injured not getting killed?" I ask him.  
"I haven't thought about it that way. But plenty of others got hurt why they weren't drawn on the cave. we can't just ignore it. Reynolds told there was a prophecy about an invasion of Lorien and everyone disregarded it and look what happened." He says.  
"Eight, stop. Okay. You are not going to die. You know why because I am here. I am going to save you no matter what happens to you. Do you understand?" I ask him. He nods and leans in and kisses me. Thousands of icy tingles run up and down in my spine when his lip meets mine. He breaks apart shivering.  
"Wow, it gets really cold here doesn't it?" He asks me hugging his arms to his chest.  
"I don't feel anything." I say to him.  
"That's weird. I don't feel cold anymore." He says after a while.  
"Maybe kissing me made you feel cold." I suggest.  
"Well, that is a perfectly good theory. Let's check if it was true." He says and he kisses me again. Our kiss intensifies and he pulls me closer and my body crushes against his. He runs his arm up and down my back and an icy tingle runs up from where his fingers brush my back. We break apart and I rest my head on his chest panting and I can hear his heartbeat racing. He lays his head on top of mine and he strokes my hair. We just stay like that for couple of minutes.  
"If I die tomorrow I would die a happy person." He says to me.  
"Eight, promise me that you won't talk about dying anymore." I say to him lifting my head up and looking into his eyes.  
"I promise." He says taking my hand in his and lifting it to his lips and kissing it. I rest my head on his chest again and I listen to his heart beat. 'I will do anything to keep this heart beating' I promise to myself.  
"You know, once we kill Setrákus Ra tomorrow it will be the beginning of the rest of our lives." He says after a while.  
"What do you want to do with the rest of your life?" I ask him.  
"I don't know. Maybe go see this girlfriend of mine in India." He says to me. I lift my head to look at him and laughter burst from his lips and he falls to the ground from laughing hard dragging me along with him.  
"What is so funny Eight?" I ask.  
"You should have seen your face. Your death glare is funny." He says still laughing.  
"Really. How about this one?" I say to him and glare at him more.  
"Whoa that is really scary. Mogs are going to take a one look at you and run for their lives." He says.  
"That's good to know because that is going to be the only way I am going beat them since I am not a good fighter." I say to him sitting up.  
"Hey, don't think like that. You are a great fighter. Remember how you defeated those Mogs in Paradise and you saved my life in Dulce." He says wrapping his arms around me.  
"Without you most of us would have died and we would have lost a long while ago. You are important to this war and you are important to me." He says looking into my eyes.  
"If you keep saying things like that your girlfriend in India going to hate you." I say to him.  
"What girlfriend?" He says and we both laugh.  
"I love you Marina." He says to me.  
"I love you too Eight." I say to him.  
"We should get some sleep if we want defeat Setrákus Ra." Eight says.  
"What makes you sure that he is in there?" I ask him.  
"I don't know. But I sure hope he's there so we can kill him and finish this war once and for all." He says. We lay down on our made up bed and I lay my head on his chest and I close my eyes. Tomorrow we'll defeat Ra and the Mogadorians, tomorrow we will win the war and our new lives will begin. Tomorrow we avenge Lorien and every person the Mogs have ever killed, tomorrow. With that I go to sleep.

* * *

John

Sarah and I are making out in our made up bed. The sheet that once covered our bodies is no longer protecting us from this cold London night. I may not feel warmth because of my Lumen but my body does respond very well to the cold. We finally break apart from our kiss.

"I'm cold." Sarah declares shuddering. I grab the sheet from the floor and throw it around our bodies and Sarah snuggles close to me.  
"So what do you say?" Sarah asks me rolling onto her stomach and running her fingers up and down on my bare chest.  
"The making out was good but the answer is still no." I say to her.  
"If you ever want to make out with me again the answer is going to have to be yes." She says.  
"Sarah, please understand. I can't let you come with me tomorrow. It is too dangerous" I say to her.  
"Damn it John. I can't sit in sidelines while you go and be a hero by saving the world." She says.  
"Do you have any idea how I would feel if something happened to you?" I ask her.  
"Do you have any idea how I feel not knowing whether you are alive or not?" She asks me.  
"Sarah, I can't let you fight." I say to her looking away. "Why not?" she asks me.  
"Because I love you and I don't want to put your life in any danger." I say to her pleading.  
"You wouldn't be putting my life in any danger. If something happened to me it'll be my fault not yours. I can handle myself. And If I recall correctly I saved your life once." She says.  
"Sarah." I say.  
"John, when you were fighting in Paradise it almost killed me not knowing what's happening to you and I don't plan on going through it again." She says.  
"When Setrákus Ra shot you in Dulce it almost killed me." I say to her.  
"But you saved my life." She says.  
"What if I won't be able to do it next time?" I ask.  
"What makes you sure that I will be safe hiding out here?" she asks me. Damn it, she's got a point. I always assumed if she stayed out of the harm's way she'll be safe but I have been proved wrong. There is no guarantee she'll safe here but her chances of surviving will be good if she stayed hidden out here,  
"You would have strength in numbers if you take us with you instead of leaving us here. Dividing the Group is not a great idea." She says. That's another great point. I scramble my brain to come up with something but nothing comes to my mind. I am losing this arguement and she knows it.  
"And you know Sam and Adam wants to help too. You will be disappointing them too by making them babysit me." She says.  
"Sarah, can we not fight?" I ask.  
"Well, that is entirely up to you John Smith." She says and she turned around and went to sleep. I lie there staring up at the ceiling thinking back to how all of this started. After Adam went to pick up everyone Eight and I came up with a plan to attack the base. We decided that Six would turn Eight and I invisible and we would find Nine, Susan and Five whom we believe must be inside the base judging from the dot in the tablet and once we free them Eight will teleport Marina and Ella to the base. It was originally going to be just Marina but Ella insisted on coming and even though she was young we couldn't say no. It was her destiny too as much as it was ours, they destroyed her home too, a home she never got to know. And after that pretty much we would kill every Mog that came to sight and who ever got a chance would kill Ra and we will end this war once and for all. We never came up with a plan on how to kill Setrákus Ra. We figured two or three of us fought together we could kill him. We are being optimistic about it. Sarah, Sam and Adam were not too much happy to learn that they were on chest guarding duty. Even after I explained how much important the chests are and how much important to protect them. When Sarah and I got to our room along with BK trotting alongside us she has been trying to bribe me with make out session to change my mind, more specifically to change my plans. BK got up and left the room sometime during one of our make out sessions. I toss and turn but sleep doesn't find me so I get up ever so slightly not disturbing Sarah and I put on my shirt and walk out of the room and in the hallway I bump into Six.  
"Can't sleep huh?" I ask her.  
"Too much nerves." She answers.  
"What about you?" She asks me.  
"Sarah and I had a fight." I say to her.  
"Trouble in love paradise?" she asks sitting on the floor.  
"No, it's just she wants to come with us tomorrow." I say to her sitting next to her.  
"Same with Sam." She says.  
"We can't let them come with us." I say to her.  
"I know. Better to lose their friendship than to lose them." She says.  
"We are in a tough spot aren't we?" she asks looking in my direction.  
"Yeah." I say smiling to myself.  
"Did you think that we will ever be here?" she asks.  
"Here in London?" I ask.  
"No, idiot." she says shoving me. I believe she meant to do a playful shove but I almost fell to the floor.  
"I meant here. With everyone, just hours away from killing Setrakus Ra?" she asks.  
"Maybe, but I always believed Henri would be with me when we all got together." I say to her.  
"Me too. I thought Katharina would be here then I thought Henri would be here then I thought Crayton would be here. I had to go through losing three Cepans. And it is about time Ra paid for it." she says clenching her fists.  
"Do you think we can really kill him?" I ask her after a pause.  
"I think if somehow we all managed to fight him we'll be able to kill him. He can't defeat all of us now can he?" she asks.  
"I guess not." I say.  
"Don't worry John we will win this war no matter what." she says and I nod.  
"You never said why you can't sleep." I say.  
"I said too much nerves." She says.  
"I don't believe it. Badass Six is nervous because she have to fight a couple of Mogs." I say and she lightly punched my arm.  
"I been having this dream where Setrákus Ra kills some of us so that is why I am nervous about tomorrow because I don't want anyone to die." She says.  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt either. That's why I don't want Sarah to come with us." I say to her.  
"That's why I don't want Sam to come either." She says.  
"Have you told him?" I ask.  
"Told him what?" She asks me.  
"That you love him." I say.  
"What…No... How did you?" she asks me dumbfounded.  
"I can tell that you love him." I say looking at her.  
"I do love him but I can't tell him. At least not yet." She says after a long while looking at the floor.  
"Why not?" I ask.  
"Because I am afraid if I tell him something bad will happen. What if I tell him and something happens to me? What will happen to him then?" she asks.  
"What if you didn't say anything and something happened to you? What do you think will happen to him then?" I ask.  
"So do you think I should tell him." she asks looking at me.  
"Six, you deserve to be happy. If today is all you got don't you want to spend it with him? Don't you want to tell him how you feel?" I ask her.  
"You should tell him how you feel." I say after a pause.  
"When do you think I should tell him?" she asks me.  
"How about now?" I say motioning at Sam who is walking towards us.  
"Why don't I let both of you love birds have some alone time?" I say and get up and walk away.  
"John…John get back here. Get back here before I.." Six hisses under her breath. I go back to my room chuckling.

Once I get back to my room I slip under the covers.  
"Sarah, are you awake?" I ask her.  
"I am awake but I am not talking to you unless you say yes." She says turning around to face me.  
"You talked to me now." I say chuckling. She glares at me and turns around but I put my arm around her and stopped her from turning around and I pulled her close to me. Our noses are almost touching.  
"Look Sarah, I don't want to see you get hurt. And I don't want to fight with you either. Not tonight." I say to her.  
"Whose fault is that?" she asks me.  
"So here's what I suggest. Once Eight teleports Marina and Ella he'll come back for the rest of you. Only if we didn't need him to fight. Okay?" I ask. There is no way I am sending Eight back, I can always come up with an excuse when this is all over.  
"Okay. But remember John Smith if you didn't send Eight back I would come barging in. I know where to find you." She says. So much not sending Eight back.  
"I love you John Smith." She says hugging me.  
"I love you too." I say hugging her back. We spend couple more minutes making out and we go to sleep. Sarah goes to sleep in my arms and I try to sleep too. We got a long day ahead of us. But suddenly the whole building rocks and I can hear the whirring sound of helicopters. How many are there one no wait there are two. Did they found us? How did they find us?  
"I guess we fought for nothing." Sarah said getting up.  
"Come on John Smith, it is time to save the world." She says extending her arm towards me. I stare at it dumfounded.

* * *

Six

John and I were talking about my feelings towards Sam which was a little bit awkward considering I had feelings for John not so long ago. I asked him when I should tell Sam about my feelings toward him and he said "How about now?" I glanced at the direction he was looking at and I saw Sam walking towards us rubbing his eyes.  
"Why don't I let both of you love birds have some alone time?" John said and he stood up and started walking away.  
"John…John get back here. Get back here before I.." I whispered but I couldn't finish my sentence since Sam was standing next to me.  
"Where is he going? Aren't you guys should be sleeping preparing for your battle and stuff?" he asks me.  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I ask him back.  
"Well I am not in the front line fighting Mogs. But I get the most exciting job of protecting the chests. Yay." He says with a fake enthusiasm.  
"Sam, listen.." I start.  
"Save it Six. You know I can help you. Or don't you trust your teaching skills?" he asks me.  
"It is not that." I say to him.  
"Then what is?" he asks me. We stand there in silence what felt like hours. 'You should tell him how you feel' John's words echoes in my head and the same time my dream replays in my head. I wanted to tell him the minute I made my decision in the park, I even had practiced what I would say to him. Something so unlike me. But right now staring into his brown eyes I have forgotten all the words I memorized, the things I wanted to say to him.  
"I should go back before others come looking for me." Sam says. He is sharing a room with Malcolm and Adam. He turns around to leave.  
"Sam wait, there is something I have to say to you." I say and he turns around and stares into my eyes which cause my palms to sweat and to make my heart beat faster like I've run hundred miles. I would fight hundreds of Mogs instead of telling the boy I love how I feel.  
"Sam…I uh made my decision and…" I say.  
"And…" he says when I didn't continue. I swallow hard and take a deep breath which did not made my rising heart rate to slow down.  
"Well, I uh…I uh I love..." I don't get to continue because suddenly the building rocks and lights start to illuminate the hallway. A Mog wearing glasses which I assume is night vision goggles comes into view.  
"Well well well, what do you have here? Can't sleep huh? Guess what. I am going to make you sleep permanently." He says lifting his canon. I grab Sam's hand and I make both of us invisible. I pull him aside as the Mog shoots the cannon and makes a hole in the wall where we were standing just seconds ago. I really should stop wishing for fights with Mogs.

* * *

BK

I went to sleep with John and Sarah in their room. Since tomorrow is battle time I have to get some sleep so I could keep everyone safe. My job was to keep John safe but with new additions to our group my job has expanded. Now it is not just a job to protect them but it has become my responsibility to take care of them. Since there is no other Cêpan is left the responsibility has increased. John and Sarah start to make out so I get up and walk out of the room to give them some privacy. I check every room to make sure everyone is okay. I see Six standing in the hallway so I go to her and rub my head against her legs. She bends down and pats my head.  
"Can't sleep huh Hadley?" she asks.  
"I can't sleep either." She says. I lick her face and I continue on my patrolling the building. I go up to the roof of the building and the door which opens to the roof is closed so I turned myself into a cockroach and crawl under. Once I am on the other side of the door I turn myself into an owl so I could see through the darkness of this night. I look towards the entrance of the base which we are supposed to attack tomorrow hoping everything would be alright when I see four figures emerge from the building and one of them is Nine. I fly towards him and I land on his shoulder.  
"Hey BK, I missed you." He says to me.  
"Who is this?" a girl I don't recognize asks.  
"Its number four's Chimæra." Someone say and I turn to face him and to my surprise that person turned out to be Mark James from Paradise, Ohio.  
'Where is Susan?' I ask him.  
Nine was about to answer when suddenly I heard a loud explosion and two helicopters flew overhead.  
"I guess we were right on time. Let's go and kick some Mogadorian ass." Nine says running towards the building. I flew to the rooftop where Mogs were landing from the helicopters. I am going to help the others anyway I can.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. And like always please review.  
I have a question for you guys. I decided end this story around chapter 30 so do you guys want me write a sequel? **

**If all the garde have the legacy of transferring their legacies to others like Nine which garde's legacies would you want?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**Chapter 23**

Ra's face is just inches away from mine. I can smell his breath and I think his breath alone might kill many people.  
"Dude, your mouth stink. Do you ever brush your teeth?" I ask him.  
"Maybe you should have a shower while you are at it and a change of clothes wouldn't hurt either." I say. Ra gets really angry and fumes are literally exiting his ears. He strikes me across my face and blood oozes from my lip.  
"Dude, that's not nice." I say to him and I make the mistake of making eye contact with him. All of a sudden I see the last hours of Lorien, I see how the Mogs killed my people, how cruel and savage they were. He shows me how they killed the children, how the pikens and the Krauls ripped them to shreds. He shows how Loric was defeated even though they had legacies, I see how they destroyed Lorien after they killed everyone. Then he shows how he's going to kill the rest of us. I see him ripping Susan into shreds, plunging a knife deep into John's heart, Beheading Five, throwing Eight to a piken. He says he's going to save me for last, he says he's going to kill me slowly and that he is going to enjoy killing me and the others. And the worst part was I feel the others dying, I can feel their pain and I can't take it anymore. Then he replays my memory of piken killing Maddie and her family and the one I kill Sandor.  
"Stop it, if you are so brave fight with me." I say.  
"Why would I want to fight with you when I can break you like this?" he asks. He knows how much killing Sandor hurts me, he knows get him killed was my fault and he keeps replaying it. Not only I have to watch Sandor gets tortured and killed over and over again I have to feel his pain and emotions over and over again. Maybe I deserve this, it was my fault he got caught, I was the one who killed him. It was my recklessness that got him killed. I was irresponsible and Sandor paid the price for it. Not just him but Maddie and her family had to pay the price for it. It was my fault, it was all my fault. Tears are streaming down my face. But I am not going to let their deaths be vain. Sandor died proudly for Lorien, he was proud of me even though I failed him. He never thought that I failed him even as I killed him. He knew that one day I will win this war and avenge Lorien and his death. But most of all he was proud, he was proud of me. I can feel how proud he was of me when they tortured me and I didn't tell them anything. Ra wanted break me by showing this memory over and over again but he doesn't know that I get to feel how proud of Sandor was of me over and over again. Instead of making me weak these memories are making me powerful. Sandor believed in me he knew that I would be able to bring an end to all of this and now it is my turn to believe it. Suddenly something inside me snapped and the hold Ra had on me was broken and now instead of him seeing my memories I am seeing his memories.

He is thrown back and he looks at me with wide eyes. His expressions changes for a second but his face changes back to the usual expression which is supposed to scare you out of your mind.  
"Look at Number Nine, crying like a baby. Do you want a tissue?" he asks. I smile at him.  
"Thank you for taking me down the memory lane Ra. But by doing that you just dug your own grave." I say to him. he just glares at me.  
"Dude you should smile more often or that frown will permanently deface you." I say to him. He glares more at me.  
"Dude now what did I tell you. You do know how to smile don't you? It is so easy. Here let me show you." I say and I smile broadly. I hear a snickering and now Five is smiling too.  
"See she knows how to smile." I say to him.  
"Silence." Ra screams and my ears don't stop ringing for a full minute.  
"How dare of you to make fun of me? You think you are so funny let's see how hard you are going to laugh at this?" he says. He grabs a knife from a nearby table and makes a sharp cut on the length of Susan's arm. She squeezes her eyes shut trying to hold down a scream.

He makes a second cut on Susan's arm right on top of the first one. And to top it off he twists the knife around and around. She bites her lower lip still trying hard not to scream. Ra turns around to face and smiles at me. I guess he knows how to smile.  
"I don't know about you Nine but this is a lot of fun. You couldn't save your Cêpan so you killed him are you going to the same with your sister?" he asks me.  
"If you touch her again I will kill you. Do you hear me I will kill you." I say to him.  
"Don't worry Nine I am not going to kill her. Not yet anyway." He says.  
"But if you didn't cooperate I can't guarantee her safety." He says coming close to me.

"You know Nine I used be just like you." He says.  
"I doubt it." I say staring at the blood now oozing out of Susan's arm she's now passed out.  
"I was a great warrior on Lorien, I used to be the best in everything. I had everything. Everyone said that I will be the next Pittacus but that was until my brother came along. He stole everything from me. I got my revenge on him and everyone who failed me after thirty years." He says staring at me.  
"So you destroyed an entire planet just because they chose your brother over you?" Five asks. He answers her with a smile.  
"I don't understand how a person can do what you did." I say to him.  
"Don't worry Nine something tells me that you will understand it pretty soon." He says.  
"I will never be like you. I never ever will. Because you know why because I am not stupid like you." I say to him.

The knife is still in Ra's hand and blood is dripping to the floor from it. I can hear every drop falling to the ground. And I can hear Ra's every footstep. My superhearing must be back and somehow it has enhanced my hearing more than before. Now that I my legacies are back I can probably break these shackles that are holding me down and attack Ra but my staff is inside the chest which is sitting in a top of a table on the other side of the room. So how am I going to attack him without any weapon? I could still kick him to the ground without one but I still need something to kill him. My eyes catches the sight of the various knifes that are laid on the table few feet away from me. Suddenly an idea pops into my mind Ra just needs to come a little closer and I could kill him and end this right here right now and I wouldn't even have to move a muscle.

All of my plans go down the drain when suddenly Ra stops the door opens with a whoosh and someone steps in. and looks at the mog who entered the room.  
"What is it General?" Ra asks.  
"We found the others master." He says.  
"Excellent. Take care of them while I take care of the others. Spare the girl we need her to lead to the others." He says and he turns around to face me.  
"And Nine for the record your legacies aren't back I was just toying with you." He says.  
"And guess who's going to be my heir and become just like me?" And with that he leaves the room. The two Agents leave behind him half a dozen Mog soldiers walk into the room. Two mogs hold me and one mog plunges a needle to my arm everything goes dark.

When I wake up I am in a cell but it is a different one and this time I am not alone. Five is inside the cell with me. Unlike me she still hasn't woken up. Her hair is fallen on her face. I try to brush off the hair out of her face to make sure that she is fine but suddenly I am thrown in the air and pinned to the floor and Five is on top of me.  
"Sweetheart we just me. I think it is too early for that." I say to her.  
"Jerk." Five says releasing me and getting to her feet. Suddenly she trips and lands on top of me.  
"Couldn't resist huh." I ask. She shakes head and gets up to her feet successfully this time.  
"I hope the others aren't like you." She says sitting in a corner away from me.  
"Others are boring. I am the only interesting one." I say to her.  
"I doubt that." She says.  
"Oh you'll see." I say sitting down on the other side of the cell.  
"So sweetheart, what's your story? Where is your Cêpan?" I ask her.  
"Dead." She answers.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"None of your business." She says back.  
"So what are your legacies?" I ask.  
"Duplication, Mind control, Energy blast and same as the others." She says.  
"Really, that explains a lot. You are controlling my mind so I am attracted to you. Aren't you?" I ask.  
"Not even if you're the last loric guy available." She says through gritted teeth.  
"Technically I am the only loric guy available. Others have girlfriend I am the only single one. Well you and me." I say to her.  
"Doesn't surprise me." She says again.  
"Come on, don't be like that babe. Are you sure Ice queen isn't one of your legacies?" I ask her. She just glares at me.  
"That's it." She says and she keeps staring at me.  
"Okay, getting a little creepy." I say.  
"So Nine do you still miss your ." She asks me.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I say to her.  
"You don't remember your cute little teddy bear you took with you everywhere?" she asks.  
"I didn't have a teddy bear." I say to her.  
"Aww…you are going to break 's heart." she said.  
"Stop it." I say to it.  
"You used to be so adorable when you were little. It is too bad that you grew up." She says.  
"Stop it." I say again.  
"You started it." She says. I immediately decide that I don't like Five at all.  
"That's too bad I am a pretty likable person." she says to me.  
"I doubt it." I say to her.

After that we sat in our respective corners in silence for the next couple of hours. We stay like that until the force field in the entrance flickers and turns off. The door opens and Susan is standing in doorway holding my chest. I jump to my feet. So does Five.  
"We don't have much time. Hurry up." Susan says. Both Five and I bump into each other in our haste get out of this cell. Unfortunately the entrance isn't big enough for both of us to fit so we get stuck and neither of us our backing up. I glare at her and she glares at me. I try to get out again and she tries to get out at the same time and the same thing happens.  
"Don't rush. We have all day to get out of here." Susan says.  
"Tell her to back up so I can get out." I say.  
"No you back up so I can get out." She says.  
"I am not backing up. You back up." I say.  
"I am not backing up. You back up." She says. This goes on for a couple of minutes.  
"Both of you back up so I can lock both of you up." Susan says.  
"She started it." I say pointing the finger at Five.  
"No you started it." She says point the finger at me.  
"I don't care who started it I am ending it. Nine back up and let her get out first." She says.  
"Why me?" I ask.  
"Because I said so." She says.  
"Yeah Nine listen to your sister." Five says to me. I am taken aback from that statement because I never mentioned Susan about my mother's letter and how I found out that she's my sister. Five uses my moment of surprise to her advantage and slips out of the door.  
"I win." She says.  
"Only because I was a gentleman and let the lady out first." I say getting out of the cell.  
"Are you sure?" she asks.  
"Both of you can continue this later we have work to do." Susan says giving me my chest back.  
"Now the four of you are going to get out of here and help the others and I'll meet you outside." She says.  
"Where are you going?" I ask.  
"There is something I have to do." She says.  
"I'm coming with you." I say.  
"Nine, Mogs went to attack others who are hiding across the street you have to go and help others." She says.  
"But…" I start.  
"No buts Nine. Now go." She says. With that I turn around and walk away even though I don't want to. I turn around to watch what Susan is doing and she's already gone.

We run around in circles trying to find an exit.  
"We went through that tunnel before." Five says.  
"No we did not." I say.  
"Yes, we did." Five says.  
"No we did not." I say.  
"Yes we did go through it." The other boy says.  
"Thank you Mark." She says to the boy. "See I told you. You are the worst guide ever." She says to me.  
"I don't see you volunteering." I say to her.  
"So then follow me I'll you to the exit in no time." She says to me.  
"There is no way I am going to follow you. You'll lead us straight to the Mogs." I say.  
"You'll lead us straight to their leader." She says.  
"Guys, don't you think it's odd that we didn't run into a single Mog?" Mark asks. I didn't think about it very much but it is very odd that there isn't a single mog in this mog base.  
"Just follow me." The other guy says taking the lead. Five and I along with Mark follow him. If there is not a single mog in this base that would mean they all went to fight the others. They came to rescue us now we are going to rescue them. I just hope we are not too late.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Do you love it or hate it? Please review. **

**Question: How many ****earth names of ****Number Seven can you name? And what's your favorite?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**I wasn't going to write this chapter until I got back from my vacation but your amazing reviews forced me to write this. Yesterday was my mother's birthday and she wasn't really glad with me for spending time on my computer writing this and now I have to make up for it.**

**Chapter 24**

I passed out from the pain made by the cuts that Ra made in my arm. And when I woke up again I was back in my cell. This time they didn't bother to separate us although they put Nine and Five in a different cell. Besides me Mark and Oliver are in the cell. I haven't seen Mark since I went to question him about John Smith a.k.a. Number Four. I told my people to evacuate him from Paradise, Ohio upon learning Mogadorians plans to kidnap Mark to obtain information about John. Good thing my people got to him before the Mogadorians did or who knows what would have happened to him by now. I don't understand why he is doing here I can find out but I'd rather save my energy right now. I lift my head up from Oliver's lap where I have been lying I believe since they put us in this cell he helps me to sit up. We haven't seen each other for a very long time and his eyes still have the same effect on me. I remember the last time I saw him. I was leaving to join the FBI so I can get more information on the garde and the Mogadorians. He held my hand for a long time unable to let go and I didn't want him to let me go. As I sit here I want to do nothing but to grab him and kiss him but I can't do that, not here when we are captured by Mogs. I can't let them know that we have a relationship. They will use it against me and I can't let that happen. I can't put him in any danger just because he loves me. I know that he desperately want to kiss me or hold me but he is restraining himself with greatest difficulty. It only makes it harder to contain myself. We agreed that we'll never let the Mogs figure out about our relationship and I am starting to regret my decision but I made it for his safety. The more I look at him the more I want to kiss him so instead I look at my arm which Ra cut. My legacy has healed it while I was out now and have left behind a scar to remind me of my encounter with Ra.

I was still debating with myself whether or not I should expose myself fully to the Mogadorians or keep them in dark like I have been able for a long time. They don't know who I am or what I am capable of at least not the whole story, my mind reading ability have let me know that. I got caught for a reason, I have to free the Loric they have captured, I can't let them know about our defense and I can't let them know that they are dealing with more than seven teenagers. I promised them that I'll keep them safe, that I'll find a way for them to win this war and to return home. I have to keep that promise but also I promised my father I wouldn't expose myself until the right time. What am I supposed to do now? I wish I could ask for Oliver's advice but Mogs could be listening to our conversation. I can't communicate with him telepathically because my telepathic legacy wouldn't work on him. It used to work on him until one day it suddenly didn't. Normally I don't have to rely on my legacy to know what he's thinking on or feeling but now I wish my legacy is working more than anything so I can ask him what to do. My eyes connect with his and I can't look away. Why do my eyes always have to find his? The person I love most is sitting next to me but I have to pretend like he doesn't exist so his life won't be in danger. Why do things like this always have to happen to me? Why can't I be happy for once? Why did the Elders chose me to protect and unite the Garde and the Cêpans living in earth? Why did they cast this role upon me?

"What are we going to do now?" Mark asks breaking the silence and breaking our eye contact.  
"What are we going to do Susan?" Oliver asks me.  
"I don't know." I reply looking away.

I start to read minds of the Mogadorians in this base to figure out what I am supposed to do and to basically keep my mind distracted. They have found the others hiding out in a building nearby the base and they are going to attack them. Almost all the Mogs in this compound have already taken position to attack them. At least three thousand Mogs are going to attack them and reinforcements are on their way. They have a vat breeding base in London and that means thousands of mogs could be in here within the hour. I could warn them but it is a little too late for that so instead I warn someone else. So much for debating with myself about exposing our defense, a good defense is useless if it isn't used on the right time.

I convinced a mog to get my sword and Nine's chest and come and release us. After five minutes or so the door to our cell opened and mog came in holding Nine's chest and my swords. I threw him against the wall using telekinesis and he turned to ashes as soon as his body collided with the wall. I picked up the chest and the swords from where it fell to the floor.  
"Come on." I said to the others. Mark looked at me and then at the pile of ashes which used to be fully well-grown Mog with no intellect whatsoever. It was a good thing since mind control doesn't almost always work on the highly intellectual people.  
"Not a word to anyone." I say to Mark. I use my mind control legacy on him and I hope he is not one of those highly intelligent people because it always short lives when I use it on them and I don't want my secret to get out at least not until I finish what I came here to do.

I easily find the cell that is holding Nine. I try to locate Five using my mind control legacy but I can't find her anywhere. Oliver presses some buttons on the key pad trying to open the door. I tried to read Five's mind when we all were in the torture chamber but her mind was blocked so was Ra's unless I am in love with both of them it tells me that both of them have mind controlling legacies. Hopefully the Garde's charm and their necklaces will save them from Ra's legacy. Finally the door opens and both Five and Nine are inside. Since I am not in love with her I guess Five must have mind control legacy.  
"We don't have much time. Hurry up." I say to them. They both try to get out at the same time and they both get stuck in the doorway as a result and neither of them is backing off.  
"Don't rush. We have all day to get out of here." I say to them. They both start to argue like five-year olds and it is starting to get on my nerves. Behind me Oliver starts to snicker and somehow it manages to anger me more.  
"Both of you back up so I can lock both of you up." I say unable to hold my anger back anymore. And again they point their fingers at the other just like five-year olds.  
"I don't care who started it I am ending it. Nine back up and let her get out first." I say.  
"Why me?" Nine asks.  
"Because I said so." I say to him.  
"Yeah Nine listen to your sister." Five says and it stuns not only me but Nine too. Five uses Nine's momentary distraction to her advantage and slips out of the door.  
"I win." She declares.

I have known that Nine is my brother since he read that letter from our mother in Chicago. He seemed upset in Chicago and I read his mind and I have known since. I didn't say anything because I didn't want him to know about my legacy and I wanted give him some space and I thought when he is ready he'll tell me and I won't say anything until then. They both start to argue even after they got out of their cell.  
"Both of you can continue this later we have work to do." I say to them before their fight go out of control. I hand Nine his chest back. I tell them to go help the others and I will catch up with them outside. Nine is reluctant to leave him so I had to use my legacy to make him leave.

Once he and the others turn around I make myself invisible so I can find the others who are trapped in the base without getting caught. Even though almost every one of the Mogs have gone out to fight the others and the base is empty I still can't risk it. This base is basically a maze like every other Mog base I have been to unless you know where to go you are basically going to get lost like I did more times than I can remember. I wish a mog was here so I can read his mind and figure out where I can find they have locked up the others. After many wrong turns I stumble upon some sort of computer room and two techs are watching something in the monitor. They are communicating with someone so that means I can't kill them without alerting whoever that someone is and I am not keen on alerting them. So instead I read their minds and figure out where I should head and they are no help at all. I think they have gotten lost in this base more times than I have but I do convince one of them to check what the Mogs know about the Loric living on earth and what they know about the loric base here in London. Good news is they don't know anything about the base and they don't even suspect about it. But the bad news is they know about the loric that came to earth before the garde and their Cêpans. And they know about three major hideouts of them. I convince the tech to erase all the data they have on the loric and continue on my journey of getting lost in this maze.

I get lost in my thoughts while I am trying to figure out how am I going to find the other prisoners and why didn't the Mogs put them in the cells next the ones we were occupying. If they found out about three major hideouts how long will it be before they find the others and have they already send soldiers to eliminate them. Right now I going to have to concentrate on getting the ones in this base out alive and somehow surviving a battle against at least three thousand Mogs not counting the reinforcements that is supposed to arrive within the hour.

I wander around the base trying finding what I came to find and when I turn a corner I see that the mogs are transporting some prisoners, the ones I came to find. And along with them is Agent Walker. I make myself visible and get my swords ready. The mogs raise their guns when they see me and I charge towards them and stab first mog I encounter in his gut and I behead the next one they both turn to ashes even before their bodies fall to the ground. Others start shooting but not at me but at the prisoners. But what they don't know is I have legacy that'll protect us all. So I smile to myself and I build an invisible wall between the prisoners and the mogs. Their bullets bounce of the wall harmlessly. They all stop shooting and I push the wall and mogs get thrown off their feet upon coming contact with the shield. They are knocked out but they are not dead. I free the prisoners until the mogs gather themselves up and get on their feet.

Finally the mogs get on to their feet and one by one they start to pick up their weapons. I slide the weapons towards the now freed prisoners of theirs. They pick up the weapons and shoot the mogs. They may not have been in Lorien when the mogs invaded to witness what the mog did to their home and their loved ones they left behind but that doesn't mean they do not want retribution. After all the mogs have turned into piles of ashes one of the cêpan turns his gun towards Agent Walker.  
"Don't Dracan." I say to him. "She's a human." I say and he nods to me.  
"Others are outside fighting an mog army. You can join them if you want or you can save yourself and can find a way to get out of here." I say to them looking at all of them in their eye.  
"We are not going to run away. They are going to pay for what they did to our home." One of them says.  
"I have been waiting for a chance to get back at them ever since they attacked Lorien." another one says.  
"Yeah, they are going to pay." Everyone else say in unison raising their confiscated mog guns. They all turn around to leave and Dracan approaches me.  
"Is Number Eight here? Is he safe?" he asks me.  
"I think he's outside and he'll be glad to see you." I say to him. I sent him to India to locate Eight but looks like he have formed a bond with him.

He turns around to leave too and I hear a sound of a gun clicking and I turn my head towards the sound. Walker is aiming her gun at me.  
"Are you sure you don't want us to kill her?" someone asks behind me.  
"She's with them. She's with the ones who destroyed our home. Let's kill her." Someone else says. Walker aims her gun back and forth.  
"She's just confused. I'll handle her. You should go help the others." I say to them and they leave after staring at me for awhile.  
"Are you going to kill me Price?" she asks me.  
"It is actually Susan. I am not going to kill you I am going to show you something." I say to her. I show her the last hours of Lorien what mogs did to it, what they did to the loric, how vicious they were. I show her the memories garde had when I read their memories.  
"It is what they plan on doing to earth. They are here to inhabit earth and you and your government is helping them." I say to her.  
"You are lying. They told us about your mind games." She says.  
"Then don't believe me. Believe your instincts Walker. The mogs are here to end the human race just like they almost ended loric race. Loric didn't believe in a mog invasion and most of them paid with their lives for that mistake. Don't make the same mistake they did." I say to her.  
"They are not here to take over earth." She says.  
"I don't think you believe that." I say to her.

I know that she desperately want to believe that I am lying because she knows what mogs are capable of. Deep down she knows why mogs are here on earth. But she still won't believe me because she don't want what I am saying to be true because she knows if I am right then she and the entire human race is doomed.

"Mogs are not here to take over earth." She says to me but she is telling it to herself more than telling it to me.  
"What is going on here?" Mog General Andrakkus Sutekh says.  
"I was just saying how you are going to kill all the humans and occupy earth." I say to him.  
"Oh…Don't worry Agent Walker we are not going to kill all the humans. We do need servants." He says. Where the heck is he going with this? I think to myself.  
"Up until now humans have been reluctant to kill the lorics. But it is about to change. Now let's give the humans a really good reason to hate and kill lorics." He says pulling a knife out from his pocket, a loric knife. He quickly moves to stab Walker but I am quicker than him. Reading his mind showed me what he was going to do and this is a great chance to turn Walker on to our side. So just as the General stabs Walker I insert my body between him and Walker so instead the piercing Walker's gut it pierces mine. I crumple onto the floor. Walker kneels besides me.

"Were you…were you just going to stab you." She asks the General and her face is stricken with fear.  
"He was going to kill you and blame it on the mogs so humans will help them kill the lorics." I say to her removing the knife out of my body.  
"Why did you jump in front of me?" she asks me.  
"To save you. To save the lorics." I say to her.  
"Now do you believe me?" I ask her.  
"I guess." She answers. Walker helps me onto my feet and I look around but there is no sign of the General anywhere. I thought he would stick around to finish his job. Wonder why he didn't? Walker puts her arm around my waist and my arm around her shoulders to support my weight.  
"You are bleeding. We have to do something to stop it." She says.  
"I'll be fine. Let's find the others." I say to her. My rapid regeneration legacy won't kick in for while let's just hope I won't bleed to death until it does.

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. New legacies will be revealed in the next chapter so if you want to a garde to have any particular legacy let me know. Please review...**

**And if you will kindly check out my other stories The Forgotten Ones and Number Two's fate I will love you all so very much and I will really thankful. Thank you.**

**So the next lost files will be out next week I can hardly wait till next week. What do you think Adam will find in the next book? I really hope it will be more loric to fight with.**

**Question: Which character do you want to know ****the most ****about in the next book? Ella or Number Five? Also should Number Five have a Cepan or not?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies books or its characters. **

**Swade42: None taken. I'll try to fix them. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. This is a short chapter but I promise I'll post a longer one next. **

**Chapter 25**

Finally we stumbled on to the exit from this Mogadorian base.  
"Now what?" I ask the others.  
"Now we find those Mogs and kill them." Nine says. I shake my head at him.  
"What about the others? Aren't we going to save them?" I ask him.  
"Don't worry sweetheart. First I kill the mogs and then well then we won't need to save them since the threat will be gone." He says.  
"Call me sweetheart one more time and see what happens to your pretty face." I say to him.  
"Ahh.. You think I am pretty sweetheart?" he asks.  
"That's it prepared to be…" I don't get to finish my sentence because an owl comes out of nowhere and lands on his shoulder.  
"Hey BK, I missed you." Nine says to the owl.  
"Who is this?" I ask.  
"Its number four's Chimæra." Mark says to me. Everything changes suddenly. Two helicopters fly overhead. Why would two helicopters fly in the middle of the night?  
"I guess we were right on time. Let's go and kick some Mogadorian ass." Nine says running towards the building that the helicopter unloading mogs. Halfway towards the building Nine suddenly stops and I bump into him because I was checking how Oliver and Mark were doing. But only Mark was following us now.  
"Where is Oliver?" I asked Mark.  
"He went back for Susan." He said. And I nod my head.  
"He also said that the ones landing from the helicopter are allies and not to shoot them." He says again. Allies, what is he talking about? I turn to Nine to ask about the allies but he is remaining still like a statue.  
"Nine, what's the matter?" I ask him concerned.  
"Shh…sweetheart I am trying to listen." He says.  
"I told you not call me sweetheart." I say but my words muffled Nine covers my mouth with his hands. He brings his finger to his lips and tell me to be quiet and he slowly removes his hand from my mouth like he's afraid I will scream my head off as soon as my mouth is free.  
"There's somebody here." He says and he opens his chest and hands me a rock. I turn it round and round in my hand.  
"What am I supposed to do with it?" I ask.  
"Look through it." He whispers so low that only a loric ear can hear. I look around through Nine stone and there are mogs hiding behind every hiding place this place has to offer.  
"How did you know they were here because I didn't hear anything?" I whisper ask him.  
"Super hearing. How many are there?" he asks still rummaging through his chest.  
"I don't know. Maybe hundred but definitely a lot." I say.  
"It is not here." Nine says suddenly.  
"What is not here?" I ask.  
"The stone. It's not here. It is not here." He says.  
"Umm… Okay. What stone?" I ask.  
"It is not here. Susan gave it to me and I put it in here and now it is not here." He says.  
"Okay Nine focus. What stone?" I ask again. Before he can answer my question a loud explosion rocks the streets.  
"Take cover." I say and dive behind a garbage can which is not occupied by mogs. Mark follows me and not that it surprises me Nine remains where he is. He takes a pipe staff out from his chest and sends it flying towards us. I manage to stop it mid air before it hit either one of us.  
"Keep it safe sweetheart." he says in a low voice that only I can hear and goes into the darkness waving his staff like a mad man. I take the chest and I give it to Mark.  
"Here guard this while I help that fool." I say and I get up.  
"Are you going to be okay Five?" he asks me.  
"Don't worry about me. Just stay here I'll try to bring you a weapon." I say to him and go in the direction Nine went. By the time I reach him he is surrounded by couple of mogs and there are piles of ashes all around him and he turns to face me he is covered in blood all over and he has stupid grin plastered all over his face.  
"Sweetheart, do you want to play a game?" he asks. Play a game, when we are in the middle of a battle? Once this battle is over I am definitely dragging him to a doctor to make sure he hasn't gone crazy.  
"Let's see who can kill the most mogs. If I win I get anything I want and if you win you'll get anything you win." He says.  
"What are you crazy?" I ask him.  
"What do we get if we win?" one of the mog questions him.  
"If you win you'll be lucky." Nine says laughing. I have to talk to the others to confirm but I think he is definitely crazy. He springs to action quickly. He kills two mogs turning them to ashes instantly. He bashes the skull of another mog and kicks another mog's stomach and the mog crumples to the floor.  
"You better join in pretty soon sweetheart or I am going to win." He says. I sigh and pick up a mog canon and throw it towards Mark's general direction and I join the fight. First I double myself and to my amazement two of them appear so there are three of me counting me. I activate my laser beam and to my surprise other two activate it too. I aim and shoot and they do too. But their aim is not best in the world at least they are shooting. Nine was about to deliver a death blow to a mog when I blew him into pieces.  
"Hey, that's not fair. He was mine." Nine says.  
"Those weren't the rules." I say to him.  
"So you are playing the game with me." He says.  
"I am not playing any game with you." I say to him.  
"And even if you did you'll be cheating anyway." He says.  
"I don't cheat." I say to him.  
"You are because you have two others to help you." He says.  
"They don't count since they can't even aim right." I say.  
"So you are plating my game." He says walking closer to me. We killed all the mogs and I think I did kill at least two or three more mogs than him not that I was counting.  
"Then we are going to have to divide your toll into three since there are three of you." He says standing a few feet away from my face. So close that I can see his breath escaping his nose.  
"Are you afraid that I'll beat you? He asks.  
"I don't want to turn killing people into a game." I say to him.  
"People, they are not people they are monsters." He says.  
"I know who they are. I don't need your lectures. Let's just save the others." I say. There is a gun shot behind and something sprays all over my back and I turn around and a handful of ashes get in my mouth and my nose. I cough to take it all out before it enters my system.  
"I am sorry to interrupt whatever going on between you but you probably should keep an eye out for mogs." Mark says holding the gun in one hand and the chest in the other. Suddenly one of my duplicates gets shot and disappears. And there are more shots all around us.  
"Where are they coming from?" I ask.  
"The roof." Mark says and flattens his body against a building.  
"Get out of the open." Mark yells.  
"I am not running." Nine says.  
"We can't kill what we can't see." I say dragging him along with me. There are more shots but all of them are missing us by an inch or so. Whenever we take a step there is a shot right in front of us. All three of us are hugging building walls unable to move anywhere.  
"How are we going to get out here?" I ask.  
"Kill the lights sweetheart. I have an idea." Nine says.  
"Don't call me sweetheart." I say. But I do kill the lights anyway. But they still shoot at us.  
"Well it didn't work. They are still shooting at us." I say. He just smiles at me or at least I think he does because it is hard to tell in the dark. He climbs the wall, no he is walking in the wall and there are some sounds above us and he walk down the wall again.  
"Why didn't they just kill us?" I ask him.  
"Don't know. Maybe they are not very good" Nine answers.  
"Come on. We got to help the others." He says and we all run to the entrance of the building.  
"Wait." I say yanking both of them by their hands.  
"What?" Nine asks.  
"The entrance, there is a huge animal behind no wait there are two of them. And there is couple of mogs behind it." I say.  
"How do you know?" Nine asks.  
"I can see it. Like I saw those mogs from your stone." I say to them.  
"I think you've got a new legacy." Nine says.  
"I guess I have. But how are we going to go inside the building because I can see others are fighting the mogs and they are outnumbered." I say.  
"We go through the roof." Nine says.  
"Through the roof." I ask him.  
"Yeah, grab my arm sweetheart." he says extending his arm and I reluctantly take it. Mark holds his other hand and in the next minute we are walking on the wall. I hear a bird cry and wings flapping and I turn my head towards the sound and that's when I see the huge bird coming towards us. And the next thing I know is I am yanked away by the bird and it is flying away holding me prisoner.

**A/N: So another new legacy have revealed and more are coming in the next. Can you guess who will get the next and what will it be?  
There is only less than month left for the release of the Fall of Five. I loved Sam's P.O.V. So who do you think will die in the next book? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies books or its characters.**

**HGHG: Mark is Mark James from Paradise, Ohio and Oliver is a character I added. If you want to know more about these characters PM me. **

**I want to thank Insert a Catchy Penname here. Without her this chapter would not be here. She is an amazing author and you should definitely check out her stories. You should also check out I wish I was Number Five's and Brawler827's stories. Both of their stories are amazing too. **

**Chapter 26  
**

The Mogs have surrounded the building and they have blocked off all exits, trapping us inside. I hear explosions and guns going off. And above all I hear a lot of screaming. Since I came staggering off of my bedroom I have fought off couple of Mogs but none of the others are anywhere to be seen. I run through hallways and I run to the room where Six and Ella were supposed to sleep last night and I see that Six is fighting off mogs. I look around the room for Ella. Finally my eyes caught sight of her; She is lying in a pool of blood. I kneel beside her and see there is a gaping hole in her chest. I press my hands on her wound and I try to summon my healing legacy, but it won't work.

"Work, damn it! Work.." I urge, but still nothing happens. "Ella, wake up. Ella. Please wake up." I whisper, shaking her by her shoulders but she doesn't respond.

I try to summon up my healing legacy one more time. My hands feel ice cold but Ella's wound won't close up. After placing my hands in different places on Ella's wound, I realized that my hands haven't turned ice-cold owing to my legacy. It has turned ice-cold out of fear, fear of knowing that Ella is gone and she is never coming back. I hug her tightly to my chest and cry into her hair. I cry and cry remembering everyone who I lost in this war Adelina, Crayton, my parents and my family whom I don't even remember and now for Ella, who was like a sister to me. No, she_is_ my sister. She is the only family I ever had beside Six. Now I am going to avenge her death. I lay Ella on the floor and i suddenly realize that it is so quiet around here. There are no more sounds of explosions or gunfire or screams to be heard. Does that mean we won the war? I look around for Six and I see her lying in a blood pool identical to Ella's and it seems like hers was somehow bigger. I run to her and she has two wounds one in her right leg and one in her abdomen. There is a knife still stuck to her chest right where her heart is supposed to be. I take the knife out of her chest and try to heal her and the same thing happens. Her wounds won't heal.

'She's gone like Ella' a voice tells me.

"No, she's not." I say trying to heal her other wounds.

'There is nothing to be healed.' The same voice says again.

"Shut up!" I scream turning my head towards where I think the voice is coming from.

The scream gets stuck in my throat because I see all the other numbers are laying in their own individual blood pools. I desperately run to each of them and try to heal them but my legacy fails me again and again.

'You're just worthless. You can't fight and you can't even save them.' The voice tells me and when I turn my head I see that the voice belongs to Adelina, my Cêpan.

"It's not my fault! It's yours! You are the one who gave up on me, who gave up on Lorien, our home!" I bark to her.

"How long are you going to keep blaming her, Number Seven?" another voice says behind me. I turn around to find the owner of the voice.

"Look at poor Number Six. She didn't have a Cêpan for a long time and she still couldn't beat me." Setrakus Ra tells me, lifting Six's body in the air.

"So Number Seven, it is not her fault that she gave up. She was simply smart to see a lost cause, to admit defeat when she can't win." He says, dropping Six's body back to the floor. Her body lands with a cold thud.

"So if you are smart as your Cêpan you will give up and surrender, and in return I'll kill you quickly and you wouldn't even feel anything." He says to me. "So what's it going to Number Seven?" he asks.

"I am not giving up. I won't give up until my last breath." I say to him charging towards him. "I am Number Seven and you are going to pay for what you did to everyone I love and cared about!"

I land a punch on his ugly face. Before my hand can even reach his face I am thrown against a wall. There is a sharp pain in my back and I realize that the cold feeling in my hands have now traveled up to my elbows.

"Poor poor Number Seven," Ra spits before plunging a knife into my throat.

I wake up with a start.

I sit up panting. Eight stirs up beside me. I lay my forehead on my knees. I remain in that position thinking about my dream over and over again. I suddenly realized the ice cold feeling in my hands which I felt in my dream hasn't passed yet. Instead it has spread up to my shoulders.

"Eight, wake up." I say nudging him with my foot while I stare at my arms like I am seeing them for the first time in my life. Eight still hasn't woken up, so I nudge him again. "Eight, wake up." I say.

"Ow. I think you broke a rib," he whines slightly, sitting up and rubbing the place where I nudged him. I don't even offer him an apology because I still am busy staring at my arms.

"Is something wrong with your hands?" Eight asks, noticing that I am staring at my arms like an idiot.

"They're cool," I mutter.

"Uh..I guess they are cool but I personally think that your eyes are much more cooler," he replies.

"Eight, I meant they are cool as in cold." I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Oh." He touches my hand. "Ow!" He quickly drags his hand away and begins shaking it like he is putting out an imaginary fire.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I think I burned my hand." He frowns, showing me his palm.

"Here let me heal." I say touching his palm. He jerks his palm away instantly.

"I think you are making it worse." He says.

"Now what do we do?" I ask.

"I'll ask John to heal my hand, and I think we should let John be our healer until we figure out what this is," he tells me while getting up.

"Okay. While you…" I start to say but I never get to finish my sentence because suddenly the wall in front of us collapses and Eight shields me from falling ceiling by flattening his body over mine.

I use my telekinesis to protect us both from the collapsing ceiling. When the dust settles Eight gets up from top of me and helps me up. Somewhere along the line the icy feeling in my arms have passed.

"My hands aren't cold anymore. Let me heal your hand before it comes back." I say.

I quickly heal his burnt palm and a huge cut on his forearm. There are some small bruisers and small cuts on his legs and on his back, but I am going to heal them later since we just heard a massive roar from the opening the collapsed wall has now made. A huge Piken enters inside the room followed by another. Eight opens his chest and uses his duplicator to duplicate himself and Eight turns himself into an equally scary and big monstrous animal. And his duplicate turns himself into the same monstrous animal Eight has turned his self into. Now there are two Pikens and two Eight monsters. I shut Eight's chest and I get both of our chests and leave the room.

"I am going to find Ella!" I call to Eight before I leave. I am not sure whether he heard me because all four of the animals have gotten themselves into a roaring competition.

I run through hallways and I quickly realize how hard it is to run while hurling mogs against the walls with carrying two heavy chests is. So I open my chest and get out the tree branch even though there are no trees for me to control, and some of the Loric salt which John told me will be useful during battles. Then again, I would have gotten more out of it if I knew what they would do. I shut the chest and I look around to make sure there aren't any Mogs lurking around before I lift the chest to the ceiling and squeeze it through a hole in it. I drag the chest away from the opening; Now I only have to carry one Chest. I debate with myself whether or not I should hide Eight's Chest too, but I decide against it. After all, maybe Eight has a weapon inside his Chest that he could use. He already has his duplicator with him, and his green crystal can come in handy. I wish I had gotten it out of the chest before I closed it.

I run through a hallway and I almost get struck by a fireball charging towards me. I manage to duck before it contacts with my skin.

"John, it's me! Marina!" I yelp.

"Sorry, I thought you were a Mog." He says, obviously slightly embarrassed. We heard an explosion followed with gunfire just a little ahead of us.

"Stay here. I'll go and see what it is." John says as he lights up his palm. I wonder for a minute why he is doing that and I remember that the building is in dark and I can see in the dark.

"Don't. I'll go;I can see in the dark." I say.

He nods and he turns his Lumen off. I think about giving Sarah my Chest but I can see that she already has John's chest in her hand. If John has given her his Chest he must want his hands empty. And now I am once again stuck with Eight's chest.

"You should get the things you want out of your Chest and hide it so the Mogs can't get it." I advise.

"Where did you hide yours?" he asks me.

"I think it will be best if you hid it somewhere else and if we didn't exchange our hiding places in case we get caught." I respond.

I take a deep breath and walk towards where the sound came from. I walk forward, thinking that I am safe because no one can see me in this pitch dark but I was wrong. Oh, I was so wrong. I encounter a twenty or so Mogs wearing night vision goggles. One Mog signals others to form a circle around me thinking that I can't see them in this dark like I hoped they wouldn't see me. I should have let John go and investigate because I may have night vision and all but I don't have a legacy like John that will help in a situation like this. And as if on cue my hands start to get cold again. Great now my body is telling me that I am scared. The cold feeling spreads through my arms and my chest and everywhere in my body very quickly. Now I am really getting scared. What's happening to me now? I was so preoccupied with the cold feeling spreading through my body I didn't realize that Mogs have formed a complete circle around me and shooting me from all directions. I don't think I can deflect all of them.

But before they could hit me the mog bullets freezes and falls to the ground. Both me and the Mogs stare at the frozen bullets in amazement. But the Mogs recover quickly and they start to fire at me rapidly. But all their bullets are met with the same fate as the ones fired before them. I realize that with a little effort I could spread the cold sensation towards the Mogs and freeze them onto the floor. My new-found legacy, creeping as a mist closes the gap between me and the mogs slowly turning them into ice statues. I can only send the cold towards where I point my hand and I have to freeze Mogs one by one but I am not complaining because I have finally got myself a useful legacy I can use to destroy them. The unfrozen Mogs are still shooting at me, thinking that the rest of my body isn't protected by cold or the ice or whatever was freezing the bullets because now I am using it to freeze their comrades. I had my doubts too but judging the fact that they are still shooting and I am unhurt it would mean that the cold around me is still protecting me.

This legacy is starting to tire me and sweat beads appear in my forehead. They freeze onto my skin and I fear I will unknowingly freeze myself. One Mog retreats when my legacy appears him and I found out my legacy has limitations- It would only travel to a certain distance. Unfortunately I am not the only one to realize it. The other mogs follow the footsteps of the wise Mog who had sense to run away from danger. I was wonder what I should do now. I was wondering whether I should go towards the Mog so my legacy could reach them but I am afraid that if I move my legacy will go away and I have no idea how to summon it back. I guess figuring out my old legacies were easy; They just appeared whenever I needed them.

Luckily Eight and John lighting his Lumen along with Sarah came at that minute. John and Eight quickly take care of the unfrozen Mogs at that point. Eight comes towards me and he freezes seeing the frozen mog statues. His sudden halt caused John to bump into him really hard and Eight was swept off of his feet and I manage to catch him using telekinesis before he had a chance to knock us both to the floor.

"I would say sorry but you were the one standing in the way like a statue." John says.

"I was standing like a statue after seeing those statues," he says to John.

"Marina, did you do this?" he asks me. I nod.

"How? Are they dead?" John asks.

"I got a new legacy and I don't think they are dead. I think they are just frozen," I say to him.

"How are we going to kill them now?" John asks me and as an answer to his question one of the Mog statues explodes and ice flies everywhere.

"Not that this isn't fun but I would love some help killing these Mogs." Sarah says holding a Mog cannon in her hand. She aims the cannon towards another frozen Mog and shoots and it explodes too. John picks up a cannon and uses it to help Sarah kill them.

"Eight, here is your chest." I offer, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He says and he tries to take it from my hands, but it won't move and I realize it has frozen onto my hands.

"Marina, I..uh..think it is kind of stuck onto your hands." He can't hold a smile and soon bursts into laughter. In fact, he almost falls to the ground from laughing hard.

"Haha. Very funny. Now help me to get it out." I say, rolling my eyes.

"What's going on?" John asks us.  
"My Chest.,,, Is... Frozen onto...Marina's hand." Eight gasps between laughs.

"Here, I think I can help with that." John smriks and he lights his palms under my palm which is stuck to Eight's chest.

It begins to thaw and the Chest falls to the ground. That also gives another reason for Eight to bust out laughing with John, followed by Sarah. I stare at them angrily.

"Come on, we have to find Ella and the others." I snap to them, still mad at them.

We all walk towards the room where Six and the others were staying. (She _had_ to choose a room that was on the other side of the building.) I am walking in the front since I can see in the dark with Eight holding my hand. Sarah is holding Eight's other hand and John is holding hers. As we near Six's room, I see there are piles of ashes lying around.

"I can see Mog ashes and I don't see any Mogadorians. I think Six might have killed them all." I say to the others.

"Just keep an eye out for any mog in case Six has missed anyone." Eight says.

"I didn't miss any Mogs, and by the way I could have used your help an hour ago." An injured Six states, suddenly appearing in front of me. It makes me almost jump out of my skin.

"It was a good thing that Adamus was here," she states. I release Eight's hand and I go towards Six to heal her injuries. I only heal the large gash on Six's leg and a gash on her right arm.

"Marina, where did you go?" Eight asks me.

"I am healing Six." I tell him.

"Where are you? I can't see." He says and John lights his palm.

"Here," Sam says and he hands three of the night vision goggles. Why didn't we think about that before?

"They have sealed all the exits. We are going to have to fight our way out," Adam says while appearing from around the corner.

"Only way out of here is through the roof," he says.

"Did they recognize you?" Six asks him.

"I don't think they did. If they did I probably won't be here right now." He says.

"Adam pretended to be a Mog solider to get information." Six explains to us.

"Where's Malcolm?" Sarah asks.

"Over there." Sam points to where an unconscious Malcolm is lying. John runs towards Malcolm to heal him.

"Where is Ella?" I ask Six after I finish healing her.

"I was outside my room and we got ambushed by Mogs," Six responds.

"I asked where Ella was," I frown.

"I don't know. She probably is still in her room," she says. Without another word I run towards the room where Ella was sleeping.

By the time I reach her room I am breathless. The scene in front of me stops me in my tracks. Ella is standing in a corner..Actually, five Mogs have cornered her and all three are aiming their guns at her. And before I can do anything, they fire their guns. It is too late for me to stop them, it is too late for me to do anything for Ella. My close my eyes and brace myself for the scar that was coming to indicate Ella's death. I know that this scar is going to hurt the most. Instead of a pain in my leg I get a sharp pain in my back and travels to the front of my body. I open my eyes and when I look down I see the point of a sword is sticking out from my chest. The sword retracts from my body and I fall down to the ground. I see a Mog standing over my body looking down at me. I try to use my new found legacy on him but it didn't work. I desperately try to use telekinesis but it didn't work either. The Mog just smiles at me as he raises his sword to strike me again, to deliver me my death. His sword literally comes alive. It emits a blue light as it readies itself to kill me.

After what happened to Ella I am ready to embrace my destiny. I just want this Mog to kill me quickly.

**A/:N What do you think will happen next? Please review... **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**I have now reached 11,000 views and 141 reviews. I want to thank you everyone who read this story and the ones who reviewed it and the ones who Favorited and followed it. Thank you so much. You guys are so awesome. **

**There are a lot of new Fall of Five fanfics out there in this site and I think you guys should check out After Dulce by MeeEE420, Lorien Legacies: Fall of Five Alternate Version by ArcticBlue and Fall of Five by IsabellaIDLP. Also you guys should really check out Quarantined in the desert by Nerdlife. This one has a really awesome story idea.**

**Chapter 27**

**Nine**

I was running up the building along with Five and Mark when a kraul came out of nowhere and grabbed Five and flew away with her. Suddenly another kraul lookalike came out of nowhere again and attacked the first kraul. Are the mogadorian beasts are so bloodthirsty that they will their own? The sudden attack startles the first kraul and it loses its grip on Five and Five is now freefalling. I transfer my powers to Mark.  
"Go up the roof and I'll meet you." I say to him releasing his hand and pushing myself off the wall.  
"Hey…wait a minute. I'll fa…Hey, I'm not falling. This is so cool." I hear him say. I fly over to where Five is rapidly falling and I catch her before she hits to the ground.  
"Looks like you owe me for saving your life sweetheart." I say to her.  
"I didn't need your help." She says.  
"Didn't look like it from where I was standing." I say to her.  
"I was going to catch myself using telekinesis before hitting the ground. You saved me before I had a chance." She says.  
"So you admit that I did save your life." I say.  
"No, I don't. I told you I didn't need saving. I could have done it myself without any help from you." She says.  
"So I'll drop you right now and we'll see if you needed any help saving." I say pretending to drop her.  
"Don't you dare?" She says hugging my neck tight. I smile to myself.  
"Then admit that I saved your life." I say to her.  
"Fine. You saved my life. Happy now." She asks me.  
"Hmm…what does the brave hero that saved your life gets in return?" I ask her.  
"What does the brave hero wants?" she asks.  
"Well, in movies when the hero saves the girl she gives him a kiss." I say.  
"So, do you want a kiss?" she asks me.  
"Maybe." I say dragging the word out.  
"I thought the heroes who save the girl don't except anything in return." She says.  
"That doesn't mean the hero deserves one." I say to her.  
"You know what I'll give you one once we are safely out of here if I didn't save you." She says.  
"What would happen if you saved me?" I ask her.  
"Then we are even and the kiss will be revoked." She says.  
"Done sweetheart." I say to her.  
"Hey, who is that coming out of the building? They look hurt." She says pointing to something behind me. I turn around and I head towards the people coming out of the building. In the distance I can hear the two krauls are fighting. But I think I can hear three different animals roaring. I turn around to make sure I am not hearing things and I see that two krauls are fighting with another one. The kraul who grabbed Five loses the battle and it starts to fall and it turns into ash mid-air. Ash sprays all over the other two and they shake their heads and they fly away. As I come close to the people coming out of the building I see that it is Susan and that dude Five called Oliver and along them with are Agent Walker. I quickly land and in my hurry to reach Susan who clearly looks injured I almost drop Five to the ground.  
"Hey." She says but I ignore her. I run towards Susan. She has her hand around the dude's shoulder and her other hand is clutching her stomach. Blood has soaked her shirt. I immediately lift Walker using telekinesis and I strangle her neck. She kicks frantically and she claws her neck trying to pry away my invisible grip from her neck. I tighten my grip around her neck. She tries to say something but the words don't come out.  
"Nine, let her go." Susan says.  
"No, she did this to you and she is going to pay." I say to her.  
"She didn't. Now let her go." Susan says again.  
"What do you mean?" I ask her.  
"Release her and I will tell you." She says to me. I release her and Walker lands on the sidewalk with a thud.  
"If she didn't then who did?" I ask her.  
"A mog." She simply answers.  
"Well, I need more than mog." I say to her.  
"Did some people come out of the building after you?" She asks ignoring my question.  
"Who stabbed you?" she simply rolls her eyes and turns her head towards Five.  
"No, I don't think so. At least I didn't see." Five says to her. Susan turns towards Walker.  
"This isn't your battle Walker. We never dreamed of getting humans involved or putting their lives or earth in danger. But unfortunately you are now in the crossfire. I want to you to forget everything happened today. And you will not remember until I ask you to. Go back to your life. Walk away from here Walker." She says. And to my amusement Walker turns around and walks away.  
"Wow, I have never seen such a powerful mind control. Do you think she'll forget about it?" Five asks.  
"What the heck is going on here?" I ask frustrated.  
"General Sutekh tried to kill Walker so the humans wouldn't be so reluctant to kill Lorics and I saved her." She says.  
"Why would you do that? They deserved to get killed for trusting the wrong aliens and besides they would have finally found out what mogadorians really are." I say to her.  
"They were going to frame lorics for killing Walker and if I would have let them do that they would have destroyed your ship and you would never be able to go back to lorien." She says.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask.  
"You were right. Humans did choose the wrong aliens but right now the best thing for them is to believe mogadorians are the good guys. If they found out the truth it wouldn't end well for them. Everything has a time and it is not the time for the humans to know who the real ally is. I'll make sure that they'll find out about it when the time is right. And as for saving Walker, Mogs want the government to destroy your ship they have in custody but they wouldn't. If they made it look like we killed Walker they would destroy the ship in retaliation." She says to me.  
"How did you know about it?" I ask her confused.  
"Mind reading." She says. Actually her lips aren't moving. Did she just…?  
"Yes, I did. And yes I can. I have telepathy along with mind control." She says and again her lips aren't moving. She says it in my mind.  
"But how?" I ask.  
"I swear I'll explain everything better once we are safely out of here." She says and she doubles down clutching her stomach. She almost loses balance Oliver catches her before she fall to the ground.  
"Are you alright?" he asks her.  
"Yeah, it is just the legacy kicking in." she says.  
"What legacy?" I ask her.  
"Rapid regeneration." She answers.  
"What other legacies do you have?" Five asks her.  
"Stay tuned." She says smiling.  
"I'll explain everything Nine. I promise." She says in my mind.  
"Do you think you can take us to the roof of that building?" Susan asks me pointing to a building.  
"Yeah. I'll carry you and Five can take him." I say pointing to Oliver.  
"I can't fly." Five says.  
"Yes you can now." I say to her transferring my legacies to her.  
"I can transfer legacies to others. But it doesn't last very long." I say to her and she nods.

All four of us arrive at the top of the building roof. Mark and couple of people and couple of animals are already on the top of the roof.  
"They are not enemies. They are allies. Loric to be exact." Susan says just as I was thinking about attacking them. I look at her.  
"Explain later?" I ask her.  
"Explain later." She says to me.  
"Lyon, what do you got for me?" she asks.  
"Mogs have all the exits surrounded. They made a hole in the north side of the building. Pikens are entering the building through it. We have the roof and the stairwell leading downstairs secured." A man answers her.  
"How many?" Susan asks.  
"Ten or so Pikens and a lot of mogs." He answers.  
"Nine you take the Chimæra and deal with the Pikens." She says.  
"Why me?" I ask her.  
"Because you can communicate with animals." She says.  
"Five, you take BK and two other Chimæra and ten guys and go to the south side of the building and make a exit for us. And the rest of you will come with me." She says.  
"Yes ma'am." They all say.  
"Here." A man says handing me and Five two guns and two communication devices. We both laugh.  
"I know that you don't need guns but I suggest you take them." Susan says.  
"I don't need one. My hands turn into laser guns." Five says.  
"Ra has the ability to take away legacies. So you should take them anyways." She says and Five takes the gun and Susan looks at me.  
"I have my pipe staff." I say to her. There is no way that my staff is better than any gun.  
"Just take the comm." She says and I put it in my ear.  
"Nine, where are the stones i gave you?" she asks me.  
"They are not in the chest. Mogs have taken it away somehow." I say to her.  
"I brought some just in case." the man who answered Susan in the beginning says and I heave a sigh of relief. But it makes me wonder how did the mogs open my chest and got the stones.  
"Okay. Everyone ready?" she asks taking a gun for herself.

**John**

I run to the place where Malcolm is lying. He has a giant hole in his stomach and blood has pooled around his body. I place my hand on his stomach and I try to summon my healing legacy but it wouldn't work. I try and try until someone places a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's too late John. He is already gone." Six says to me.  
"No he is not. I just need to try a little hard or maybe Marina can help. Marina, Marina, I need your help." I say but I don't get a response from her.  
"You can't heal a person once they are dead John. He is gone." Six says to me.  
"It can't be. He can't be dead." I say.  
"John, stop." She says shaking me by my shoulders. I look up and I look into her eyes. And I know we don't need telepathy to know that we both are thinking the same thing. Another innocent life is lost because of us, because they chose to protect us, another causality of the war. How many more are going to die because of us, because they chose to love us, because they chose to protect us, because they chose to be with us. We are destined to fight this war but Sarah and Sam aren't. We can't let them risk their lives or people they love because of us anymore. I get up and walk towards where Sarah and Sam are standing. Six follows me. Sarah is holding Sam's hand and he is trying his best not to cry. Sarah looks up at me when she hear us walking towards them.  
"Oh no, you don't. You are not making me stay behind." Sarah says.  
"But…" I start.  
"No buts John Smith. I've made my decision and I am not backing away." Sarah says.  
"I don't want you to fight for me and get hurt or worse." I say to her.  
"How many times do I have to tell you this before you understand that I am not backing away? You are underestimating me. Just because I am a human it doesn't mean that I am weak and that I can't defend myself. And I am not fighting for you or because of you. I am fighting for my home. I am fighting for my right to live. You are not the only one who lost something because of the mogadorians. If mogadorians think they can just come here and take away our planet then they are wrong. They are so wrong. We humans know how to defend ourselves too. I am not afraid anymore and I am not running away anymore. I am tired of everyone thinking that I am someone who constantly need saving including you. If you think me as a defend less little human girl then I think we should breakup." Sarah says determined.  
"I am with her and I feel the same way except for the break up part." Sam says.  
"Sarah, I don't…" I start to say.  
"If you are going to make up some excuses to why I shouldn't fight I suggest that you save your breath." She says and I have never seen her this angry.  
"Sarah…" I start to say again but she wouldn't even let me get a word in.  
"I had to listen to mogs calling me weak, pathetic and defenseless day after day and I don't want to hear it from you too. I know that you love me and you don't want me to get hurt and all but I love you too. And I don't want you to get hurt either. So does that mean if I asked you wouldn't fight too?" she asks.  
"I have to because…"  
"Because of what John? Because you are a loric? Because you are a boy and I am a girl?" she asks.  
"Six fights too. And she is a girl. Six tell her." I ask for Six's help.  
"You backed yourself into that corner and I am not helping you. Is it really because you're a boy? Do you really think boys are better than girls?" Six asks me.  
"Thanks a lot Six. No it is not because I am a boy. It is because I am a loric and the mogs destroyed our planet they killed everyone I loved, they almost decimated my entire race." I say to her.  
"They killed humans too. A lot of humans. Innocent humans. Do you know that they have been creating natural disasters looking incidents and killing thousands of people and acquiring their lands." She asks.  
"No, I didn't." I say to her.  
"They said to me that's how they are conquering earth little by little when they were torturing me." She says.  
"Sarah, they must have been lying. They lie to get what they want." I say to her.  
"You know what just forget about it. You think that I am putting myself in danger because of you but I am not. I think it'll be best if we just break up." She says.  
"I don't want to break up." I say to her.  
"Listen John, I love you I really do. But I want to do this. And if you want us to continue our relationship I want you to let me fight. I want you to let me defend myself. Do you think you can do that?" she asks me.  
"I can't do that. I love you too much to let you risk your life for me." I say to her.  
"Then I think we should take a break." She says.  
"Would that mean you'll go away and stay away from this war?" I ask her.  
"No. Whether you like it or not John Smith I am already a part of this war." She says and walks away to where Sam, Six and Adam are standing. They quickly turn away when they see Sarah coming towards them and pretend to talk among themselves. And I am left alone to wonder what just happened. Six walks towards me.  
"Tough luck Romeo." She says to me.  
"I am not in the mood. Six, do you really think that I am a bad guy to try to keep my girlfriend out of trouble?" I ask her.  
"No, but if it was me would you try to keep me away?" she asks.  
"If I loved myself I definitely wouldn't try to." I say to her.  
"She is probably tired of everyone treating her like weak human. Don't worry she'll come around soon." She says.  
"I am going to…" I try to say but Six shushes me.  
"Shh… someone is coming." She says to me.

**Six**

I was consoling John over his breakup with Sarah when I heard some footsteps. I tried to convince Sam to not to fight too but it was a very lost cause. I turned myself invisible and I went ahead to check it out. It was just Susan coming up with bunch of guys. Wait, does one of those guys look like Mark James from John's high school. That can't be right. What would he be doing here in England? I make myself visible making everyone in the group to point their guns at me.  
"It is just Number Six." Susan says to others.  
"Nothing Nine. I didn't talk to you." Susan says but I don't see Nine around.  
"Six is fine. Everyone is fine. I was talking to someone else. Just do your job and report back when you are done." She says back.  
"Where is Nine?" I ask her.  
"Nine and Five are securing outside. I was talking to him on the ear piece." She says.  
"Still wasn't talking to you." She says again.  
"Where are the others?" she asks me.  
"John, Sarah, Sam are Adam are here. Marina and Eight went to get Ella." I say to her taking her and the group to the others.  
"Who are they?" I ask.  
"I believe you have already met Mark…" So it was Mark "…and rest of are loric who came to help you." She says.  
"Loric?" I ask suddenly stopping.  
"I know you have a lot of questions I'll explain everything but this not the time or the place." She says.  
"Guys, it is just Susan and some loric to help us." I say when I reach the others.  
"Loric." The others say.  
"What?" Susan asks.  
"What?" I ask her.  
"Nine says that a piken is heading this way." Susan says to us.  
"How is it going to…Never mind." I say as a wall collapses and reveals a drooling piken once the dust settles. Everyone becomes a blur of action. John turns himself into a human fireball and charges towards the piken. Couple of men starts to shoot at the piken. Ground beneath me starts to shake and I think Adam is causing it. Susan starts to give command.  
"You five go find the others. You two give some guns to them." I hear her say. And what do I do? I turn myself invisible and I slip outside. I have to get outside if I am going to create successful storms to kill them. When I get outside I see that all kinds of monsters are fighting each other and I know half of them are Chimæras. Nine is fighting alone with some mogs. I summon up a storm and I send lightning bolt after lightning bolt towards Mogs turning them to ash instantly. The storm doesn't last long though. I thought it always rained in London. I guess always raining has left me with only few clouds for me to work on. I pick up a mog sword and I charge towards them and slice mogs into pieces. Since both my sword and I are invisible they don't even see it coming. Killing machine Nine didn't leave me with that many mogs to deal with.  
"Well that was fun." He says. The chimæra finishes off the last of the pikens.  
"Did we win?" I ask Nine.  
"I think it just started." He says and turn my head around to see what he is staring at and that is when I see a huge army of mogs marching towards us. There have to be at least a thousand mogs.  
"You take half. I take half." I say to Nine.  
"No way. I am going to fight Ra." He says as the marching army of mogs split and reveals the mog leader Setrakùs Ra. My body turns visible as Ra points his cane towards me.  
"Great, he took away our legacies again." I say to him.  
"Doesn't matter. I am still going to kill him." Nine says. Ra stopped but his army is still marching towards us. John and the others have already joined us.

**A/N: Before ****all of ****you start to hate me for killing Malcolm and breaking up John and Sarah I want to say that it is 1.00 a.m. where I live and it is officially my birthday and you can't hate someone on their birthday now can you? Anyway let me know whether you loved or hated this chapter. I know most of you'll hate it but review anyways. Only four more days before the Fall of Five is out. Are you guys excited?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh my God, oh my God. Fall of Five book trailer is out. Oh my God. It is the best birthday gift I got today. Oh my God. If you haven't checked it out yet then you guys have to check it out right away. My story can wait. **

**Chapter 28**

I lie there on the floor waiting for my eminent death as the mog raises his sword and prepares himself to plunge it deep into my chest. I prepare myself for the pain to come but it never does instead I am sprayed with ash all over my body. Eight stands where the mog who was supposed to deliver my death once stood. I am not relieved that I am saved no, I am mad at Eight for saving me. He helps me up to my feet.  
"Why did you do that for?" I ask him mad.  
"I did it to save you." He says.  
"I didn't need any saving." I say to him.  
"Hmm…okay. You should heal your wound. It looks pretty bad." He says pointing to the wound in my stomach.  
"I hope it kills me." I mutter under my breath.  
"Marina, why would you want to die?" Eight asks me holding me by my shoulders.  
"Because everyone I love is dead. Because they killed Ella. Because I have nothing to live for." I say to him.  
"First of all Ella is still alive and second of all what about me?" he asks hurt evident in his voice.  
"Ella is alive. But how? I saw them shooting at her." I ask.  
"Of course, you only heard that part only." He mutters.  
"Where is Ella?" I ask again.  
"She is over there." He says pointing and he disappears. I look over to where he pointed and I see Ella beaming at me. I run towards her. With my super speed it only takes less than a second to reach her, lift her and embrace her. I hug her tightly to my chest.  
"Marina, Can't. Breathe." She says.  
"I'm sorry. I thought I lost you." I say to her setting her down on the floor.  
"Nope, still here." She says.  
"But how? I saw them shooting at you." I say to her.  
"Yeah, but I developed a new legacy." She says.  
"Really, what legacy?" I ask her.  
"Here, let me show you." She says and she scrunched her little forehead as she concentrate to summon up her new-found legacy. Her body slowly starts to disappear but she doesn't turn completely invisible like Six do every so often. Outline of her body is barely visible and I can see the wall behind her through her body. I involuntarily gasp. Ella turns herself back to normal.  
"Pretty cool huh." She asks me.  
"Yeah, but what is it?" I ask her.  
"I don't know. I thought you'll know because you are older than me." She says to me.  
"I don't know either. Adelina never…" I let my sentence trail off into silence.  
"When the mogs shot at me their bullets right through my body and they hit the wall behind me. At first I was shocked but the mogs kept firing at me. I used telekinesis to smash them to the floor and they turned into ash." She says changing the subject. She is beaming with satisfaction at what she managed to achieve.  
"I got a new legacy too." I say to her.  
"What is it?" she asks me. I don't get a chance to answer her because Eight arrives at that moment along with a group of people with guns in their hands. In my darkest moment when I thought Ella was dead and everything I love has been taken away from me I never remembered him. I should have remembered him. No wonder he was mad at me. I take a mental note to set things right with him once we get out of here. I promise myself to never forget about him even in my deepest and darkest moments, especially in them.  
"Eight…" I say.  
"Ella, I want you to meet Devdan." He says introducing a man to her.  
"Devdan, this is Ella, she is Number Ten." He says.  
"Number Ten?" he asks.  
"Yeah, she came in a second ship with the Chimæra." He says.  
"A second ship came to earth?" he asks.  
"I am Marina." I say to him when it is perfectly clear Eight is not going to introduce me. Is he trying to get back at me or something because I forgot about him when I almost died?  
"Where have you been all this time Devdan?" Eight asks.  
"I was coming to meet you one day when a mog ship came and kidnapped me. They first thought I was you in a different appearance then they figured out that I wasn't you and they wanted to know what I knew about you. I tried my best to not tell them anything but they had really powerful drugs and I said everything I knew about you. I'm sorry Eight I couldn't stop myself." He says.  
"It's alright Devdan. It was my fault. I shouldn't have involved in you in this." Eight says.  
"You didn't Eight. The truth is I came to India looking for you and your Cêpan Reynolds." He says.  
"What? Why?" Eight asks him.  
"Your Cêpan Reynolds, he is my brother." He answers.  
"What?" both Eight and I say at the same time. Eight looks at me and he immediately turns his head around.  
"Well, Reynolds and I are brothers and I came to earth a long while before you guys did. We agreed that once we land on earth we will head to India. The place you found me was our meeting spot. Reynolds and I met a couple of times once he came to India and we thought we shouldn't tell you about me and the rest of the loric that came to earth just yet." He says.  
"Wait, there are more loric on earth?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but all of them are Cêpan though. You seven and Susan are the last remaining garde." He says.  
"Wait, Susan is a garde?" I ask.  
"Technically she is a half garde. Remember she told us when we first met her." Ella says to me.  
"She is the one who thought that we should keep our existence a secret. She thought that it would give us an advantage in the battle." Devdan says. I had a lot of question to ask him as where the heck he and the rest of this secret loric army was when One, Two and Three were dying? Where they were when I needed help in Spain? Where they were when Adelina and Crayton was getting killed? Why didn't they were helping us then? But as usual a breaking of a wall and the building rocking made those questions to wait. After the dust cleared from the wall breaking a girl about Six's age came into view.  
"Number Five?" I ask her.  
"Yes, and you are?" she asks.  
"I am Number Seven but you can call me Marina and this is Number Eight and you can call him Eight and this is Number Ten but you can call her Ella." I say to her.  
"Yeah, yeah. I am Number Ten. I came in a second ship with some Chimæra." Ella adds even before the girl had a chance to ask the question everyone asks Ella once she is being introduced.  
"Well, it is really good to meet you Number Ten. I am sure we can always use more garde." She says.  
"Speaking of garde, where are the others?" I ask.  
"They are outside fighting a mog army and they are saying that we are welcome to join them anytime we like." Five says.  
"How did you know that?" I ask her.  
"Telepathy." She says.  
"Cool, I have telepathy too." Ella says.  
"What other legacies do you have?" I ask her.  
"Why don't you see for yourself once we are on the battlefield?" she says and walks away and we follow her. When I walk I feel light-headed and I almost fall to the ground but Eight is there to catch me. I did heal my wounds while Devdan was telling us about him being loric and Eight's Cepan's brother but I think I may have lost a lot of blood and that's why I am probably feeling light-headed.  
"Are you alright?" Eight asks me and his voice is full of concern.  
"Yeah. I am just a little woozy. It'll be alright." I say to him.  
"You should probably stay behind considering the fact you just tried to kill yourself." He says.  
"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was stressed and I was tired of everything. It won't happen again." I say to him.  
"I can understand being tired of this war, losing loved ones because of it. Feeling like giving up. But Marina you can't give up like that. We need you. Lorien need you. And I need you. I can't live without you." He says to me almost choking up. My eyes start to fill with tears.  
"I..I'm sorry Eight. It won't happen again. I promise. I will never give up." I say to him.  
"Just promise me that if you ever found yourself in a situation like that ever again just think of me." He says.  
"How about I do you one better? I promise you that I will never put myself in that position ever again." I ask him.  
"That's even better." He says kissing my forehead.  
"I love you Marina. And promise me that you'll live no matter what happens today." He says to me.  
"I would if you promised the same." I say to him.  
"I promise." He says.  
"Then I promise too. And I love you too Eight and I can't live without you too. Keep yourself safe Eight and if something did happen come find me immediately." I say to him.  
"Yes ma'am." He says saluting. We have now reached where the battle is happening. Eight kisses my forehead and he disappears not before he says 'Stay safe' to me.

**John**

"My lumen won't turn on." I say to the others. Good thing that I took the knife out of the chest before I hid it.  
"Looks like Ra have taken all of our legacies away." Six says.  
"Not all of ours." Susan says.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask looking at her.  
"Your legacies cannot be taken away unless you let them." She says.  
"What are you talking about?" Six asks.  
"It means you have to find a way to get them back." She says.  
"Still don't understand." Nine says.  
"Don't let him take your legacies away. You're stronger than that." Susan says.  
"How do we do that?" Six asks.  
"You have to feel strong not only on the outside you have to feel strong on the inside too. Calm your mind, awake the power that is within you. Awaken the things that make you, you." Susan says.  
"Okay." Six says dragging the word out.  
"What were you feeling when you got the most important legacy so far? Relive it. Be calm and strong. Not physically but mentally. Whatever is Ra using it is attacking your mind and suppressing your legacies. You have to shake it off. You have to shake off your fears." She says.  
"I am not afraid of Ra." Nine says.  
"But you're afraid of other things." She says.  
"Whatever. If you are right about it I don't see you having your legacies." Nine retorts. Wait, did he say something about Susan having legacies?  
"Who says I don't." she says smiling.  
"Wait, you have legacies. And you are saying that you still have them even though ours, true gardes' are taken away." Six says.  
"That's impossible." I say.  
"I don't believe you." Six says. She just smiles as a respond.  
"Guys, they stopped." Adam says. The entire army who was marching towards us has stopped. And now they are aiming their guns at us. And without a warning they start to shoot at us.  
"Take cover." I say to the others.  
"No need." Susan says raising her hand. Suddenly all of the bullets hit an invisible wall. All the bullets fall to the ground harmlessly. They stop shooting and they all look at Ra confused. I think they have no idea what to do next. Ra looks really angry. I believe he thought all of our legacies will be taken away like the last time. I feel a sudden energy burst inside of me.  
"Adam, are you doing this?" I ask him remembering that he recently got the force field legacy.  
"No, I am not." He says.  
"Really, you think he is doing that?" Susan says annoyed.  
"Are you doing this? But how?" Six asks.  
"If you let go of your fears you can do it too." She says.  
"I'm not afraid of anything." Six answers. Six suddenly turns invisible. And she turns visible again.  
"See I got my legacies too. I think Ra must have given our legacies back." Six says. I try lightning up my palms too and they light up. My lumen is back. But why would Ra give our powers back.  
"Ra didn't do it. The shield can protect you from almost anything. Right now it is keeping Ra's power to take away your legacies away. You're legacies won't work on the other side of the shield." Susan says.  
"So if the shield goes away our legacies go away too?" I ask her.  
"Make sure they don't. And I may have an idea." She says to me.  
"Adam, are you afraid of anything?" Susan asks.  
"Right now, I'm not." He answers.  
"Are you ready to die today to save others lives? Are you ready to sacrifice yourself?" She asks again.  
"I guess." He answers.  
"Good. Then I suggest that you give me a hand with killing these mogs." She says.  
"Why Adam only?" I ask her.  
"The shield is not only keeping the legacies out it is also keeping them in. Your legacies won't go beyond my shield. Except for legacies that has to do with the mind like mind control legacy and Adam's seismic manipulation legacy give him the ability to create earthquakes on the other side of the wall." She explains.  
"I got a legacy to create illusions recently. Will that help?" Six asks.  
"It really would. Adam you create an earthquake wave right under Ra. When the mogs starts to fall like dominoes Six you create an illusion of darkness around Ra. It'll give me enough time to lock him inside a force field cage. And the rest is up to you. Everyone get ready." She says. I light myself up and Nine grips his staff, Six just stares ahead and Adam flexes his muscles. Without a warning a sudden the ground beneath Ra starts to shake and it is really hilarious to watch Ra and couple of high-ranking looking mogadorians trying to keep themselves upright. Just like Susan said mogs starts to fall of like dominoes.

**Six **

Mogs were falling like dominoes when Susan screamed 'Now' in my mind. I wasn't sure how exactly to use my new-found legacy. I didn't even think that this legacy would even be useful at all. I imagined Ra seeing darkness. It must have worked because Ra started to mutter something and he started to turn his head around vigorously.  
'It's working. Just keep doing until I lock him inside." Susan says. Suddenly mogs stop falling like dominoes and the ones who have already fallen stumble onto their feet while the ones who are still standing starts to shoot at us. The loric and the humans standing behind us starts to shoot too. John have lit himself in fire now and he is charging towards mogs while deflecting bullets. Nine does the same and the only difference is he is waving his pipe staff over his head like a crazy person. I am so eager to join them in ripping the mogs heads off.  
"I got him." Susan says giving me permission to relieve Ra of the illusion and decimate his army. I turn myself invisible again and I pick up a mog sword and plunge into every mog who has the unfortunate luck of stumbling into my path. My whole body is covered in ash in less than a minute. I shake my head to get rid of the ash that has gotten into eyes and my nose. Nine is as usual bashing the skulls of mogs like it is nobody's business. A mog is sneaking up behind him, his sword raised over his head. I quickly send the sword in my hand hurtling towards him. The sword becomes visible the minute it leaves my hand and it plunges into the moog's back. Unfortunately the sword revealed my location. Couple of mogs starts to shoot the general direction of where my sword materialized from. I get out from the path of the speeding bullets and smash the mogs together since now I am weaponless after throwing away my sword to save Nine, who by the way didn't even realized that mog was going to ambush him and I saved him nearly getting myself killed because of it. Oh no he was busy killing off more mogs. John has turned into a fireball and mogs are keeping their distance from him. They shooting at him from afar but he bracelet which turns itself onto a shield thing is protecting him. It makes me wish that I have something cool like that. After what happened last time I didn't want to part with my chest but it is really heavy and it is really big disadvantage when it comes to carrying it around when it comes to a fight. I could have left it with Sam again but that's how we lost John's chest last time not that I am blaming him. I had to hide it inside the building in the end. I hear an enormous roar and I look up at the sky and at least a half a dozen krauls fly over my head. Couple of Chimæras turns themselves into some kind of flying monster kind of animals and fly after them while the rest of them help us tear of the mogs. I pick up another sword and I joined the battle again. The humans and the loric are still shooting away and I have to be extra careful because since they can't see me they can accidentally hit me. And at that exact moment I feel a sharp pain right above my ankle. I suddenly think that another scar is wrapping itself around my leg because I can feel the pain right where the fourth scar is supposed to appear. I clutch my leg and fall to the ground and something wet sticks to my hand. I lift my palm to inspect what it is and I see that it is blood. I don't think I have ever been grateful to see blood in my life. Sarah comes rushing towards me.  
"Oh my God, did I just shoot you?" She inquires.  
"I don't know who did but I think I am hurt." I say to her. Marina comes rushing towards me.  
"Six are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asks me.  
"I got shot in the leg. That's the prize you have to pay when you are invisible." I say to her.  
"This will hurt a little." She says and she presses her palm on top of my wound. Sarah stands guard while Marina heals me. I say a few colorful curse words once an icy feeling spreads around my wound and the bullet falls out of it and it wound slowly starts to shrink itself and completely disappears.

"There good as new." Marina says.  
"Thanks. Where is Eight and Ella?" I ask.  
"Ella is with Sam and Eight is around." She says. I look around to see where Eight is but I don't think we'll find him anytime soon though because Eight almost always fights in some animal form and there are lot of animals fighting. There are even animals who are fighting with other animals. I don't know how to find out who is on our side and who is not.

"Six I am so sorry that I shot you." Sarah says to me.  
"Marina, we need you." Someone says from somewhere.  
"I have to go." She says and she goes away.  
"It's okay. I was invisible and it is not like you shot me on purpose. You didn't shoot me on purpose did you?" I ask her.  
"Oh my God. No." she says looking a little scared.  
"I was just joking." I say to her smiling and she laughs too.  
"Six look out." Sarah says suddenly and she pulls my arm and it causes me to lose my balance and the ground flies towards me really fast and the next thing I know is my head is hitting the ground hard. I get up to my feet fully prepared to ask what the heck Sarah did that for and I see that she is lying on the ground clutching her stomach and blood is trickling out. A mog is standing on top of her ready to plunge his sword.

"Oh no you don't." I say and I push him hard using telekinesis. At least that's what I intended to do. But my telekinesis didn't work. But my legacies have worked just fine until a minute ago. Why isn't it working right now? Susan had Ra locked up in a force field prison how can he take away our powers? Unless…unless something have happened to her. I don't even have the time to look around to confirm my fears. My body kicks into action as I deliver a blow to the mog's stomach. He doubles down and I use this as a chance and deliver an elbow blow to his back and the mog falls to the ground. I use his own sword to deliver him his death. I kneel beside Sarah and I press my own hand on top of hers to stop the bleeding.

"John, John…" I cry out.  
"Why did you have to jump in front of a sword?" I ask her.  
"Because Lorien and Earth need you more than me." She says.  
"Lorien and Earth needs you too." I say to her and tears are filling into my eyes.  
"Don't cry Six. It'll be okay." Sarah says to me. I am the one who should be saying that everything will be okay to her but instead she is saying it to me.  
"John, Marina…somebody please help me." I cry out again.  
"Say John that I love him." She says and her eyes close. Tears are streaming down my face now. This is crazy few days ago I wished that Sarah would die so I could be with John and now I hope that she'll live so she and John can live happily together.  
"Sarah, wake up." I say. What am I going to say to John now? John rushes up to us.  
"Sarah, Sarah. Can you hear me? Please wake up." John says taking her face into his hands.  
"Six, move your hands so I can heal her." He says to me and I obey him. He presses his palm on her wound but nothing tries again and again.  
"No, she can't be dead. You can't die Sarah. Wake up." He says.  
"John, our legacies they are not working again." I say to him remembering suddenly.  
"Poor Number Four, he is losing two people who are dear to him today." Ra says behind us. I turn around and I see him towering above us.  
"How did you get out? Susan had you in a…" I say and Ra lifts up his cane and points at something. I look towards where he is pointing and I see a man has Susan's head on his lap and he is holding her hand and telling something. Marina is kneeling beside her but I doubt that her legacy is working. Besides me John is breathing really hard and his whole body starts to shake. Something blue bursts out of him and I crawl out-of-the-way of its path. But it hits me nevertheless. As soon as I came in contact with it I feel sudden burst of energy and a sudden calming feeling and then I feel fear and then sadness replaces it. Ra looks horrified at John and he gets up to his feet and throws Ra using telekinesis at least twenty feet away. John turns into a blur as he runs up to him. John kicks Ra on his side before he gets up and he continues on kicking.  
"What…what's going on?" Sarah asks me getting up and sitting down. I suppress a sudden urge to scream. Didn't I just saw her die? Or was I mistaken? Maybe she just lost consciousness.  
"You shouldn't get up. We should get you to Marina or we should get you to a healing stone." I say and mentally kick myself for not thinking about it before. I lift her head and rest it on top of my lap.  
"I gave John's healing stone to Sam." She says to me. Marina comes running up to and Nine appears out of nowhere.  
"What's going on?" Nine asks.  
"Sarah is hurt. Marina is your legacies working?" I ask her.  
"I don't know. I tried it with Susan but Oliver said that she isn't hurt physically she is hurt mentally or something." She says.  
"Try anyways. And Nine find Sam. He has a healing stone." I say.

**A/N: So I decided to post another chapter as a birthday gift and since technically it is still my birthday please don't hate me because the next chapter will be the last one and the chapter 30 will be a prologue from the sequel of this book. And the sequel will be called The might of Ten. It is still a working title so it might change and I will let you know if it does. I really hope that you did like this chapter and all of the chapters before this. And what did you thought about the book trailer? I didn't like the ones who portrayed Eight and Marina though. And as always Please review... Now I am off to bed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**I have the official title for the sequel of this story. It will be called "The Valor of Ten". So this is not the last chapter of this story. I wanted to make this the last one but it got little too long and little too late in the night by the time I finished typing this. And I originally planned to have at least thirty chapters so there is that too. So there will be another chapter after this and it definitely will be the last one. It will be mainly from John's P.O.V. and I might add some of the others P.O.V.s too.**

**Chapter 29 **

**Susan**

After Six created an illusion of darkness around Ra he got very confused. He started cursing and looking around for holes in Six's illusion. Her legacy was strong and there were no holes to be found. I had to build a force field around him quickly leaving no holes because slightest space would allow Ra's cane's power to leak and take away garde's legacies.  
"I got him." I say once I am sure that I had Ra locked up in his very own force field prison.

Force field legacy is my master legacy. When Ra was interrogating us yesterday I peaked around his mind and found out about the power of the cane. There are punishment stones embedded to the cane. It works on the weak-minded garde especially the ones who haven't gotten their master legacies yet. The Elders made the cane so they could take away the powers of the garde that'll use their legacies for evil purposes. The cane was only used once before it came into Ra's possession and ironically it was used on him. But he found a way around it. He found out that the phoenix stones can take away the cane's power. So he used some phoenix stones to remove the power of the cane and get his legacies back. He wanted to kill Pittacus and take his place as the lead elder but he lost to Pittacus again. Pittacus couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother so he banished Ra from Lorien. He went Mogadore after that and turned them against the loric saying that the loric won't help them to save their dying planet even though they have more resources than they need. He filled their heads with lies and he made them evil as he is. Not that he had to work hard to acheive it. Mogs were half way there already. So the Great Expansion plan was born and out desperstion to save their dying planet they went along with it and they conquered Lorien. When ten children escaped Lorien Ra convinced the mogs that one day those ten children will come looking for revenge and there only hope is to follow them to earth and kill them. So they came to earth. The resources they got from Lorien didn't last very long and they realized how easy it will be for them to abandon their dying planet and occupy earth. So the phase two of The Great Expansion was born. And now they are conquering earth little by little and no one is even realizing it. The worst part is the government is helping them to do it unknowingly. The only thing that is stopping them from conquering earth completely is the garde. Ra stole the cane before he was banished and he thought it would work on the garde when he was conquering Lorien but he forgot one thing. Loric was peace-loving strong-minded people. They weren't blood thirsty or revenge seeking like he was. So the cane's power didn't work because it was designed to prey on weak-minded people and the ones who were using their legacies for evil. Actually his plan backfired and the cane took away his own legacies. So he had to use the phoenix stones and he bought some along with more of the punishment stones because he'll lose his legacies every time he uses the cane. The stones have a limited power and it works for a certain amount of time before it loses it power permanently. But the cane has a couple of stones embedded to it and a special charm has cast upon it so the stones wouldn't lose its powers. This is why the garde has to learn to get their legacies back without using the stones because not only they give an advantage to them it also gives Ra an advantage. The garde who came to earth didn't have the same upbringing as the other garde. They witnessed violence and evil on a very young age and they continued witnessing them. The mogs kills the cêpans in front of their garde to fill their minds with evil and weaken them. Nine, Six and Five need to get over their quest for revenge if they don't want Ra to take away their legacies. Seven needs to be more confident and she has to make her mind stronger. She I can work with. With a little confidence and a little practice soon Ra won't be able take away her legacies. Eight, actually I have no idea whether the cane works on Eight and Ella and I really hope that they don't because I already have my plate full with the others. John, he is another mystery. I have no idea what makes his legacies to be taken away. First I thought it was fear of losing Sarah, then I thought it probably was revenge like Nine, Six or Five but then again it is an unlikely thing given his nature. When the cane's power was lifted by the phoenix stones he gained a new legacy and it makes me confident that he has the highest possibility of breaking the cane's power first. Only one of them need to break the cane's power to give the others the confidence they need to break the cane's power themselves although Nine, Six and Five have to give up on their revenge and anger. I tried to make Nine deal with Sandor's death so the evil inside him will go away. He has the confidence to break the cane's power but it is a shame that it is hidden behind his thirst for revenge and his blood lust. This is why the mogs kidnapped, tortured and killed the ones the garde loved. To make them weak and evil. Garde need to let go of those emotions and think happy calm thoughts. Adam and I are different. We are not complete garde so the cane and stone works different than others. Adamus maybe angry but he is not bloodthirsty. He regret killing mogs and he doesn't enjoy it. He has no fears even about losing someone he loves because he has lost everyone who he loves. By everyone I mean One. And most of all he is not afraid to die and he is willing to sacrifice himself to save the others and those are the reasons that the cane wouldn't take his legacies away and there is the tiny little detail of him being a mog. The cane may not work on mogs but I am not sure about that fact, yet. Well me, I am not a full garde. I am a half garde so the cane's full power doesn't attack me. But the others don't need to know that. I thought that if the garde saw me still having my legacies it will give them the confidence they need to summon their legacies back.

I am not sure whether the cane's power works on me at all. After all I am the first of my kind. But something is attacking the force field I have built around Ra. I am seriously starting to get really really tired. Not only that I have to keep a force field around Ra I have to keep a force field built around me to protect myself from getting hit by bullets or the swords. From time to time couple of mogs came near me and tried to attack me with their swords but the force field around me deflected their attempts. They will keep at it until eventually someone comes and takes care of them. Something is weakening the force field around Ra and it takes all my energy and concentration to keep it from falling apart. I read Ra's mind to find what he's doing that is making the force field to weaken. I found out that he is using a stone that builds a force field but it is different from the ones I make. These are the force fields that they use to keep garde locked up and weaken their legacies. And Ra's using it….Shoot. By reading his mind I left my own unprotected. Ra knew even though the force field he built won't penetrate the one I built around him he just wanted me to read his mind and leave mine unprotected so he can read my mind.

I just can't believe I fell for that. Maybe I need more training too. After learning his evil plan I left his mind and built a wall around mine. That is another perk of having mind control as a legacy, I can not only read minds I can also prevent others from reading mine. But anyone can prevent their minds from being read. You just have to be built a wall around it and concentrate and try not to think of anything important or do the opposite and think of lot of unimportant things. I hope that Ra didn't get valuable information from my mind. I didn't leave it unprotected for a while but an expert garde like him can get a lot of information off of a person's mind in a matter of seconds. Processing them is the thing that takes time. I may not be experienced as him but I know how valuable it can be poking around a person's mind for even a couple of seconds can be. Thinking that Ra poked around my mind even for a little time leaves me feeling violated. I wish I could read Ra's mind again and figure out what he is planning to do and find out what he discovered in his trip around my mind. But as tempting as it may sound I am not leaving my mind unprotected again.

Then again I didn't have to wait long enough to find out what he had planned found out that I had a loved one and he is going to use him against me. He is going to use my husband Oliver against me. I told him that I didn't want to get married or fall in love exactly because of this, because I knew if they found out about it they will use it against me and now they have used it against me. A mog has a knife to his throat and his right arm has been twisted to his back and blood drop starts to drip from where the edge of the knife's tip is digging to his skin. I can hear the sound of every drop falling to the ground. There is no one in sight who will come to our help and I can't let them kill him. He saved my life once and without him I would have been dead a long time ago and so would have a lot of people including humans and loric. Without even thinking I create force field inside of the mog's body and expand it until his body explode and turn into ash. This left Ra unprotected and he sends some invisible force towards me and I am thrown off of my feet and I go flying in the air. My body hits the ground hard and sends a sharp pain all over my body. And everything goes black.

When I open my eyes I see three figures hovering over me.  
"She's awake." Someone says. When everything stops spinning and comes into focus I see that two girls and a boy are looking at me.  
"Where am I?" I ask them.  
"In your dream." They say.  
"Okay. Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I ask.  
"I am One and this is Two and Three." A girl says.  
"One, Two and Three as in dead garde?" I ask.  
"Yeah." She says.  
"But you are dead." I say.  
"Yeah and you already said that." She says.  
"Does that mean I am dead too." I ask.  
"Not yet." She says.  
"What do you not yet?" I ask.  
"If you didn't wake up soon you will be." She says.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Please review...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**So this will be the last chapter of this story. So here goes.**

**Chapter 30**

**John**

When my healing legacies didn't work and Sarah was dead and Susan lying on the ground possibly dead I felt calm. Other than that I didn't feel anything except sadness over losing them. I wasn't feeling scared about losing loved ones anymore because I have already lost the person I love the most in this world. Surprisingly I wasn't feeling any anger either. I was surprised at my reaction and I almost felt like smiling but others would have thought that I am crazy. Maybe I am. I didn't want revenge, revenge and anger is what bought us here. Mogs wanted revenge from us and we wanted revenge from us and it led us here. Both sides lost people they loved. I don't want revenge, I want peace. I want this war to end. Why can't anyone see that war does nothing but steal our loved ones away from us and leave us with nothing? I wish I can show them that? In a weird way I can almost understand why the mogs would attack our planet. They were desperate. I forgive them. They were just misunderstood. I wish that I can show them that there is another way, another way to survive. Show them there is another way to save their dying planet instead of choosing the way of violence.  
"You can't do that until you kill Ra Number Four. I failed to kill him and a lot of loric paid the price for it with their lives. As my heir you have to finish what I couldn't, you have to right my wrongs. You have to kill him and show the mogadorians how they were misled, how there is another way for them to survive and save their planet." Some voice says inside my mind. But how am I going to do that? I don't even have my legacies. How am I going to bring peace to three worlds? As I ask these questions from the voice that was talking to me and I haven't completely ruled out the possibility of me talking to myself something starts to happen to me. It is like something inside of me is trying to get out. I start to breathe heavily and my whole body starts to shake and finally the thing that was trying to get out of me finally succeed and gets out as a form of blue sphere. A calming feeling rushes over my body and I feel the same energy burst in me whenever the Ra's power over us is lifted. I know that my legacies are back and the voice told me that I have to kill Ra to end this. Then let's end this.

I throw Ra into the air using telekinesis and he lands a few feet away. I run to the place where he landed and I kick him on his side. I don't have any weapons so I am going to have to rely on legacies and hope that they won't be taken away. I lit myself on fire and I throw fireballs at him. But he just dodges them. I send a fireball towards his feet and throw another at his head. He dodges the one I sent at his head but the one I sent at his leg hits him. The robe he is wearing catches on fire and he snarls at me. He gets something from inside of the robe and he places it on his forearm and it spreads all over his arms. He aims his hands towards his robe and a white mist comes out of it and puts out the fire. He aims his hand towards me and my flames go out. It was like the time that during the training I accidentally breathed in the flames and I panicked and Sam put me out with a fire extinguisher. This felt like Ra's putting me out with a fire extinguisher. An evil smile is making its way across Ra's face right now. Other than the lumen I don't have any other useful legacies to fight with other than telekinesis. So I lift him high up from the ground using telekinesis and he does the same to me like he is mocking me. This angers me but something tells me if I want to win and end this I shouldn't let the anger take control of me. I drop Ra first and catch myself using telekinesis just before I hit the ground.  
"What other legacies do you have Number Four? I am sure I have legacies to beat them." He says.  
"But do you have your brother besides you to beat both of us?" Nine asks appearing besides me.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him.  
"Two is better than one." BK answers me.  
"What are you doing here BK?" I ask him.  
"Ra doesn't have animal telepathy so you both can use me to communicate with each other." He says.  
'Animal telepathy and normal telepathy works differently. I can't hear what Ella tells you telepathically and Ella can't hear or understand what you communicate with me. Nine asked what would happen if Ra had mind reading." BK explains.  
"So are you ready to do this?" Nine asks handing me a sword.  
"Yeah." I say to him. We both charge at him and we both slash at him me using my sword and him using his staff. Ra retreats back and we move forward towards him. Ra throws me off of my feet using telekinesis and I land on the ground few feet away. And then he does the same to Nine. I get up to my feet and charge towards me.  
"Duck" someone I don't know says to me.  
"Who are you?" I ask and I am hit with telekinetic force and I go on another flying trip.  
"I'm Five and I can read Ra's mind and I'll warn you about his next move." She says.  
"Nine." I say.  
'Nine says Five told him too.' BK tells me.  
'Tell him we'll both charge from the opposite sides.' I say to him.  
'He says got it. Do it on my count' BK says back. And he start to count from three and when he says one we both charge at him. Five warns us when Ra throws telekinetic punches towards us and we dodge them. When we are almost about to strike him Ra disappears and Nine and I end up hitting each other. I quickly heal Nine's gash that my sword left him. And my injuries too which were given to me by Nine's Pipe staff.  
"Five, why didn't you warn us?" I think. She doesn't answer.  
"Five? Five?" I think again but still no answer. Ra suddenly appears in front of me and he strikes me with his whip and my bracelet turning into a shield protects me from turning my body into rock like it did to Nine and Six. But it does turn the bracelet into a rock and I had to remove it before it spreads to my arm. After I dropped it to the ground it turns into its normal form. BK lifted it up using his mouth from where it fell and went away. Suddenly Eight teleports next to me and then another Eight teleports to my other side. I haven't seen Eight at all during the battle and judging by the ash and blood on his clothes I can say that he was doing more than his share. Ra stabs one Eight using his cane and he disappears and the other Eight falls to the ground. Ra then does something else that I can't explain and everything goes black.

**A/N: So what did you think? Love it or hate it? This is the end of this story and don't worry I am not going to leave you guys hanging. Expect an epilogue of this story which will be a prologue from the sequel to this story in a couple of more minutes. Stay tuned and meanwhile please review. **


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**Epilogue**

When I open my eyes I see some strange people's face hovering over mine.  
"He's coming around people." Someone says.  
"Who are you? And where am I?" I ask immediately sitting up.  
"John relax. We are safe." Six says coming into my view.  
"What happened? Where are we?" I ask.  
"We are in a loric base in London. Well, below London." She says.  
"John, John oh my God I thought I lost you." Sarah says coming into my view and hugging me.  
"Sarah. Sarah you are alive." I say hugging her close to me and I stroke her hair and kiss her head. I just can't believe that she is alive.  
"Why don't we give these some room?" I hear Six says and it is followed by people moving around. Sarah and I stay in this position for I don't know how long. Finally she breaks apart.  
"Don't you ever do that to me again John Smith. I have worried to death and I have lot of other things to worry about." She says almost threateningly.  
"What do you have to worry about besides me? Have you got another boyfriend I don't know about?" I ask her. She looks at me alarm.  
"I am between boyfriends right now." She says and I am reminded of the fight we had right before the battle. I didn't want her to get involved and get hurt but she didn't listen to me and she got hurt.  
"Now don't you go and say I told you say." She says.  
"I wasn't going to." I say.  
"I know what you are thinking John Smith." She says.  
"How?" I ask.  
"You need to rest. We'll talk later." She says suddenly. She puts her hand on my chest and she pushes me down making me lie down. And then she drapes a blanket over me and she gets up to leave. I take hold of her hand.  
"Sarah, about what happened before the battle, I don't want to…" I say to her.  
"Yeah, I know. I don't want to either." She says looking down at the floor.

"I just want what's best for you and I want you save. I can't fight or win or even concentrate if I knew that you were in danger." I say to her.  
"That's why I think it'll be best that we break up. If we break up you won't have to worry about me. You won't be responsible for whatever happens to me." She says still staring at the floor.  
"I'll always be responsible and I'll always worry because you know why? Because no matter what happens I am always going to love you. You know that right? I ask her.  
"I love you too John." She says and she kisses me in my mouth. I kiss her hungrily like this is going to be our last kiss. And I don't want it to end because I am not sure whether this will be our last kiss. I try to remember everything about this moment. How soft her lips are, how her hands are resting on my back, how her hair smells. She breaks apart first.  
"John, you never worry about Six or even Marina getting hurt." She says.  
"Well, Six is Six. And both Marina and Six have an advantage." I say to her.  
"What if I told you that I have an advantage too?" she says and she keep saying something else but her voice is like million miles away. I start to sweat and breathe heavily. Everything in front of me starts to get blurry. I think Sarah is waving her heart in front of me but I can't be sure. I hear a loud beeping sound and I want it to stop. Suddenly something escapes from inside of me. Then my vision starts get clear and I can hear normal and the beeping have stopped. Everyone is staring at me, everyone by I mean Sarah, Six and Marina and a bunch of people I don't know. At least I think I know one person. He is the one who was with Susan when she was… Can she be alive too? I suddenly realized that everyone is staring at me but not directly at me. They are staring at something behind me so I turn my head around too.  
"John, don't." someone say but it's too late and I have already turned my head around and that's when I see a double of me staring at me and then I pass out. I think it is because someone injected something to me not because I was scared or I open my eyes again I see Six is sitting in a chair reading something.  
"Six…" I croak out. She runs out of the room and comes back with some people wearing doctor's coat.  
"How are we feeling today Mr. Smith?" one person asks me.  
"Good except for my throat feels a little dry." I say.  
"Nurse, give Mr. Smith something to drink." He says.  
"Here, let me." Six says and gets the cup from nurse's hand and gives it to me. I gulp it down quickly.  
"How is his vitals?" the doctor asks someone.  
"They look normal." The nurse answers.  
"So, what do you say?" Six asks.  
"I am not sure. He needs to be under observation." The doctor answers.  
"He already got three and he may get more. We need to be careful." He says.  
"He needs to be there." Six says and the doctor and her start to argue in hushed tones but I hear everything like they are talking inside my ear.  
"I'll take care of him. If he gets another I drag him straight here." Six says. The doctor shakes his head.  
"Sam is going to need him and I..I am going to need him." Six says almost chocking up.  
"Okay. But at the first sign…" he says.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll bring him straight here." She says walking towards me.  
"John, can you get up?" Six asks me.  
"I think so." I say and swing my legs and sit on the side of the bed. I get up and I almost fall down but Six's strong arms catch me before I fall flat on my face and she helps me sit back down on the bed.  
"He's fine." Six says to the doctor. She helps me get up to my feet again and this time I have more success.  
"Here, suck on this." Six says handing me a loric salt. It gives me a burst of energy.  
"Feeling better?" she asks. I nod my head.  
"Here, wear this. I'll be outside. Come find me after getting dressed." She says and everyone leaves the room leaving me alone.

There is a bathroom on the corner of the room I go in and get a shower and brush my teeth. I wrap a towel around my hips and walk back into my room. It is more of a hospital room, it even has a hospital bed and I.V. pole and machines and everything. Six have given me a suit to wear. What are we going to a funeral? I then remember Six was wearing a black dress too. I have never seen her wear a dress. Then I realize what she meant by Sam needs me. I suddenly feel woozy and sit back on the bed. Of course, it must be Malcolm's funeral. I dress up in a daze and go outside of my room. Six is sitting in a chair and waiting for me.  
"Finally, I have been waiting forever." She says.  
"Are we going to Malcolm's funeral?" I ask her and she nods.  
"Who else is going to be there?" I ask her.  
"Probably everyone." She says.  
"Who's everyone?" I ask her.  
"Everyone except Susan and I am not sure about Sam and Sarah." She says.  
"Is Susan dead." I ask sinking into one of the chairs.  
"Not really." She says.  
"What do you mean not really?" I ask.  
"Come with me." She says getting up. I get up and follow her down the hallway. She stops at the very end in front of two-way glass window. On the other side of the window Susan is laying in a hospital bed identical to the one I was occupying a few minutes ago. The same man who was holding her back in the battleground and who came into my room when I first woke up is holding her hand. He brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it. And he says something and even though he is on the other side of the glass I hear what he says.  
"I love you. Please Susan, please come back to me. I love you so much. Damn it. Please come back." He says and tears starts to fall down his cheek.  
"That's her husband. Apparently she was married." Six says to me.  
"What happened to her?" I ask her.  
"Same thing happened to her." She says and I stare at her confused.  
"Do you remember when we first met Ra at Dulce base and Nine fought him and we found Ra disappeared and Nine laying on the floor?" she asks me.  
"Apparently Ra has the legacy to put people in a coma. It is extremely rare and only he and Pittacus had it." She says and I listen in shock.  
"If he does have it why didn't he use it on us a long time ago." I ask her.  
"It has limitations. That legacy drains the person almost completely depending on the amount of power that person uses. He can use it to kill us but it will kill him too. It is like a power transfer. He transfers his energy onto someone and that power places that someone under a coma. Do you understand?" she asks me. I nod.  
"Let me get this. When we use our legacies we get tired and we lose our energy right?" I ask. She nods at me.  
"When Ra uses this particular legacy it drains his energy a lot more and lot faster. He can use it in little amount like he did with Nine and Eight." She says.  
"I thought only Nine passed out on Dulce." I say.  
"I am not talking about Dulce. I am talking about last battle. He used it on you, Nine and Eight to escape and he used that legacy on Susan because she was keeping him locked up." She says.  
"Then why am I awake and she is not." I ask.  
"Nine and Eight wasn't hit badly from the legacy as you and Susan did. So they both were quick to recover. They both woke up in a minute or two but you were out for a quite awhile. And Susan is still out. We think Ra may have hit you both stronger with his legacy because you both were a threat to him." She says.  
"How long was I out?" I ask her.  
"Umm…does it matter?" she asks.  
"How long?" I ask again.  
"Umm…four days." She says. Four days. I was out for four freaking days. I start feel woozy again and I slide down the wall and Six helps me sit down on a chair.  
"Technically it is six. When you first woke up they drugged you up and you slept for an extra day." She says.  
"How do you know this stuff?" I ask her.  
"I've been reading those books Susan told us about. They are translating those books now and they are almost over doing it. We used Xitharis to borrow your Lumen." She says.  
"Why were you reading them in the first place? I thought reading was Sam's department." I say and she winces at the mention of Sam's name.  
"How's he?" I ask.  
"He has locked himself up to a room and he doesn't even come out and he wouldn't even talk to me." She says playing with her hair.  
"I'm not sure if he'll come to the funeral at all." She says again.  
"What about Sarah? I thought she would come to see me once I am awake." I say to her.  
"She's not allowed after what happened last time she came to visit." She says.  
"What happened?" I ask her.  
"You got a legacy." She says.  
"And that's a bad thing?" I ask her.  
"It is if you got three in three days. Doctors are worried. They says if it wasn't slowed down you'll die." she says.  
"Three?" I ask.  
"You turned invisible and a nurse's hand went through your body and then you doubled." She says.  
"Make that four. I got super hearing too." I say to her and she smiles.

"Why does it happen? Why am I getting all these legacies?" I ask her.

"Don't you know? You are Pittacus's heir." She says to me and I just stare at her.

I hear someone walking towards us and I turn my head towards the sound. It's Nine and he is holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Johnny, I thought you were dead man." he says and does the last thing i expected him to do. He hugs me. I awarkwardly pat his back. Six laughs at me.

"See you later Johnny." He says and he goes inside Susan's room.

'Why is he going inside there?" I ask her.

"Five told us that Susan is Nine's half sister. Apparently they both have the same mother." she says.

"Wait does that mean he's...I'm his.." I stammer.

"Cousin? Yeah. How does it makes you feel." She asks.

"How does Five know? How is she sure?" I ask.

"She has mind control legacy and she can read minds." she says.

"She'll be at the funeral. Come on. We should get there too." she says getting up. We arrive at a room and in the far end of the room there is an open coffin.

"Hi, I am Number Five." A girl says comimg up to me.

"And I am..." I say.

"I know who you are John Smith. And thank you for staying alive because I would have been next." She says.

"Where is your cepan?" I ask her and she get a sad look on her face and I know the answer.

"Why did you left us hanging when Ra disappeared suddenly?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ra attacked me. I had a couple of duplicates but somehow he knew where the real me was. Marina got to me on time." she says.

"Remind me to thank her, She is the one who healed Sarah right?" I ask. Six stops on her tracks and Five walks away casually waving at someone

"Is something wrong?" Where is Sarah anyways?" I ask her.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is alright." she says but I don't believe her.

"What are you hiding?" I ask her.

"Umm...the thing is John Marina didn't heal her." she says.

"Then who did?" I ask.

"She did." Six says.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Sarah." she says.

"What?" I ask. Six takes a deep breath.

"And she's been getting legacies eversince." Six says.

**A/N: So what did you thought? Good twist or bad twist at the very end? If you think it is bad I might comeup with something else instead of it. Please review and add this story to your favorites list. And one more thing I have an exam coming up so I won't be able to post the sequel for awhile but don't worry I will post it as soon as I can.**

**I WANT TO THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY ESPECIALY**

**I WISH I COULD BE NUMBER FIVE**

**BRAWLER827**

**VENUS5GRYFFINDOR**

**SPECTERPLAYWRIGHT**

**PD106**

**ARCTIC BLUE**

**ISABELLAIDLP**

**HB88**

**LORDPUJAN**

**NAMESTEN**

**MeeEE420**

**KEVIN**

**ANON321**

**SAM**

**GOTHGIRL69**

**MANY OF THE GUEST REVIEWERS.**

**MANY OF THE REVIEWERS WHO GAVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS AND ENCOURAGING WORDS FOR THIS STORY.**

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED MY STORIES.**

**NAMED AND UNNAMED SUPPORTERS OF ME AND MY STORY. AND ALSO THE ONES WHO SUPPORTED ME SILENTLY. I AM VERY SLEEPY NOW SO I AM GOING TO BED NOW.**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY FOR THIS LONG. I TRULY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. UNTIL I MEET YOU WITH MY NEXT STORY GOODBYE.**


	32. Important

**Okay guys I have something important to ask you. Now that the real Fall of Five is out and I believe most of you have read it and probably is really shocked by the outcome just as I am. Right now I am unsure of which direction this story should head. So I wanted to ask you do you want me to continue this story and write the sequel like I originally planned or do you want me to start fresh and write a new fanfic that is set after the events of real Fall of Five? I am good either way. Just let me know by reviews or send me a PM. **


End file.
